Dreamcatcher
by ThSamurai
Summary: A dementor attack on Titans tower brings Robin and Harry Potter face to face. The Titans and Harry & comp. must band together to stop Slade and Voldemort from unleashing the unthinkable.RobStar BBRae [COMPLETE]
1. Unexpected and Uninvited

Chapter One

Unexpected and Uninvited

A loud explosion erupted from inside the Jump City Theater. Cyborg and Beast Boy flew out through the front doors, skidded on their backs and came to halt at the curb. The other three Titans; Robin, Starfire, and Raven, soon emerged and after them and knelt down next to their comrades.

"You guys alright?" Robin bent over Beast Boy who saw nothing but stars.

"Sure dude, just give me a minuet to get off the super coaster," he said flopping back over. Starfire tapped Robin's shoulder as their adversary came out to join them.

"This is certainly **some** fight you kids are putting up!" He held two small orbs in his hands and floated a few feet off the ground. Cyborg and Beast Boy finally got back to their feet while Robin whipped out his staff.

"You haven't even said why you're here like all the other villains do!" The man laughed and juggled one of his orbs.

"Because I just love to laugh at the feeble effects movie-goers enjoy so much. They positively shrivel in comparison to the brilliant works of _Illusionist_!" He stretched out his hands and beams of light shot out at the Titans.

"TITANS GO!" They dispersed to avoid the bright lights and encircled Illusionist. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven began their assault by launching sonic blasts, starbolts, and pieces of public property at the evil doer. He snapped his fingers and disappeared before the attacks could hit him. He reappeared behind Starfire and whistled. She turned just in time to see a very bright light. She fell to ground and lost her ability to see for a moment. Beast Boy morphed into a raptor and charged at Illusionist accompanied by Raven and Cyborg. Robin went over to Starfire and helped her up.

"Star! Are you alright?" She rubbed her eyes and when they refocused she saw not Robin but Illusionist. She gasped out loud and lit up her fists as Robin backed up in shock. She let loose a barrage of starbolts making Robin do the only thing he could do, run. "STAR IT'S JUST A TRICK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" While an unaware Starfire continued to attack Robin, the other three Titans did what they could to quickly end the battle. Cyborg rolled out of the way as Illusionist sent a ball of light after him.

"You're so going down MAN! I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got!"

"Duly noted, but you can't hit what you can't see. HA!" He hit Cyborg in the face with a small shot forcing Cyborg to stop dead in his tracks. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing around him. The street, the battle, the Titans; everything had gone. Before he knew what happened he was knocked backwards by a tremendous blast. Illusionist stood over him with a smirk but was suddenly rammed off to the side by Beast Boy. Raven then floated between them and put her hands together.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black energy covered his orbs and within moments they shattered into a million pieces. He looked down at his hands sadly when Raven finished things off by wrapping him up with a lamppost. Starfire backed Robin into a corner and raised her ready fist.

"Now justice shall be done unto thee!" She stopped however when the image of the villain changed back to Robin. "Robin? **You** are the Illusionist? Shame on you," she said crossing her arms. Robin sweat dropped and but gave her a smile none the less. He walked over to the tangled Illusionist and secured him further for the police.

"Sorry, but no encore tonight." (Had to maintain Robin's corny one-liners). Soon the police arrived and carted yet another defeated villain off to prison.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT……………………..

The Titans had picked up a pizza on the way home and looking forward to a much needed vacation. They had been planning a road trip for the past three weeks, and needed anything but more bad guys trying to make a mark on something. Cyborg and Beast Boy fought valiantly at their game station determined to be victorious over the other. Cyborg finally jumped up and let out a triumphant yawp!

"BOOOOOYAH! CYBORG IS KING!"

"Hooray," said Beast Boy waving a tiny flag. "Fine your king now, but a rematch is right around the corner!"

"Uhh sorry dude, but I don't have anything to prove I've already beaten everyone here!" Cyborg smiled a smug smile.

"Except me." The green elf and half man half robot turned to see Robin loading up a controller. "Your only king when you've beaten the champion," said Robin matching Cyborg's grin. Cyborg glanced down at the screen and saw the Robin's score was indeed still the highest of all.

"Ohhhh you bet you've got a game. Right here right now!" The two sat down to begin their battle while Raven ignored them completely with the help of her new Stephen King novel.

Starfire lay on her bed writing in her diary about the day's events. Robin had given it to her last Christmas and it had become one of her most treasured possessions. Once Robin explained the use of a diary she had come to rely on it so much that she stressed not being able to vent her feelings and thoughts every night. She wrote in magnificent cursive and paused in between each of her thoughts so as not to miss anything of importance. She ended her last sentence and began a new one.

_'And it was during the motion picture that we suddenly had to do battle with a bad man who called himself the Illusionist. He disrupted our movie and my time with Robin! Forgive me; I did not intend to 'loose my cool'. In the midst of doing battle I was forced to see Robin as my opponent. I suppose had you witnessed such a spectacle you might have thought it amusing, I on the other hand found it slightly humiliating. But thankfully Robin did not press the matter after the battle was won and seemed to forget it instantly. He never fails to make better my feelings. I hope someday I will be ready to tell him some if not all of what I have told you. Thank you as always,_

_Starfire'-_

She closed her book and set it back into its box. She slid it under her bed and sighed in thought. She always entered deep contemplation after adding an entry into her diary. It almost seemed like she needed to be alone in order to express some of her most closely guarded feelings. She began walking out of her room when an audible alarm went off. She rushed back over to a small screen on her wall and displayed a layout of the tower. She focused in on a certain level of their home and a red dot came up on the screen. She watched it move down the hallway then pressed the comm. device on her wall.

"ROBIN TEHRE IS AN INTRUDER!" Back in the common room Robin abandoned his game with Cyborg and switched the large screen to match Starfire's. He noted the moving dot and responded on his comm. link.

"We've got a lock! Stay were you are Star, track him and if he comes your way take him down."

"Understood," she replied and hung up the comm. link. Robin did the same and turned to his remaining teammates.

"Titans fan out! Cyborg lock down the tower, Raven get to the lower levels and cut off his retreat. Beast Boy come with me!" They nodded and followed his orders.

Raven phased through the walls hoping to take him by surprise. Each time she entered an empty hallway but stayed to make sure he didn't come back that way. Cyborg put his hand to the security pad and the exit indicators faded from green to red. Cyborg then brought out his cannon and began prowling the halls. Robin and Beast Boy silently made their way past their rooms and toward the intruder. Robin followed the signal on his comm. link with a bird-a-rang in the other hand.

"Robin," said Beast Boy. He pointed up ahead and they saw someone run across the hallway.

"FREEZE," Robin shouted. When he didn't they took off after him. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and quickly caught up to the man. He pounced on him and held him down by his shoulders. He wore an assortment of navy blue robes and a tri-corn hat Robin stood over him and scowled down at him. "What do you want and how did you get in here!"

"Let me up!"

"Yeah what for, if you've come to get revenge or something then your in the wrong tower cause we've never met." The man lost his patience and muttered something under his breath. With a loud crack Beast Boy was thrown off of him and landed way down the hall. He quickly stood up and pointed a long stick at Robin.

"I'm not your intruder boy! We need to hurry, he's getting close to one of your own." He gestured to Robin's comm. link. He flicked it open and saw the red dot moving up to a fellow Titan's room.

"Starfire! Come on!" Robin, the man, and Beast Boy made a mad dash down the hall.

Starfire stood watching the screen intently, bent to carry out Robin's orders. She saw him round the corner towards her room and she switched off the screen. She readied her fists and prepared to leap out of her door. As she waited she noticed something different about her room; it suddenly felt strangely cold. She looked over at her window and saw it fogging up and becoming frozen, a picture of Robin and herself did the same and the glass soon cracked. She started to shiver and found herself backing away from the door. An ominous darkness filled her room and she heard a loud bang against her door. She squealed somewhat and backed up against the wall. While shivering she held up a trembling fist.

"D-Do not enter, I-I am armed." The banging stopped for a moment. She let her herself relax somewhat hoping whoever it was had moved on. She then saw he panel next to her door spark and brake to pieces. The door scratched open slightly and a dense fog entered at its base. Starfire gulped while keeping her hand outstretched. "W-Who is there?" A dark, cold and clammy hand reached around the door and gripped the edge. Starfire pressed tighter against the wall hoping to force it back. The hand moved the rest of the door aside and a tall figure in a shroud darker than the blackest midnight entered. Starfire's mouth hung open and her fading hand slowly sank back to her side. Each breath the intruder took in and out blew a stream of icy cold air into her face. It hovered over her and she suddenly felt as if she were being drained. She tired to move out from its shadow but found she couldn't move. Her vision now very blurry Starfire sank against the wall and to the ground. As she was sure that this was the end she heard a faint voice call her name. She slowly turned her head seeing the world in a complete blur but aloes made out a vague image of Robin coming towards her. The last thing she remembered before backing out was Robin shielding her from the walking nightmare and man standing between them. A strange white light, and then all faded into peaceful darkness.

* * *

So did you like it? I know there are a lot of these types of crossovers out there, but I'll do my best to make this a really good one. Hope you like it and I'll get the next part soon. Laters! 


	2. A strange school with Strange people

**Demeter:** Illutionist is a guyI made up, I doubt he'll ever appear in the cartoon or the comics

**bbslilangel:** Glad you like it so far

**Siberian-Tigress:** This is the first time i've ever done this type of thing, so tell me how i'm doing

**Draco O'mar:** Dont worry i'll update as often as i can

**Kori Anders:** Well i'm glad you decidedto read this one, i hope you like the rest of the story

**Windswept:** Thanks for the cookie! I was given marshmallows for another story, thanks for ready so far

**BunnyKat:** I'll try not to disappoint you, lol. I'm glad you think i can do this right and thanksfor reading so far

**Tidus'luvr99:** Thanks, I wasn't sure how the diary thing was going to go but one has hope. Thanks for reading

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** I'm glad you getting into the story. (And of course Rob/Star rule, its just natural)

**kitty:** I'm a big fan of both things to, so i'm really having fun writting this

**Angel-star727:** Thanks, i think i may need to wirte more before it's awsome, but thanks anyway

**Story Weaver1:** I understand how a dementor works, i was just trying to creat some imagery is all. But i'm glad you like the story anyway.

Thanks for all of your reviews and now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

A strange school with strange people

Starfire slowly turned her head seeing the world in a complete blur but aloes made out a vague image of Robin coming towards her. The last thing she remembered before backing out was Robin shielding her from the walking nightmare and man standing between them. A strange white light, and then all faded into peaceful darkness.

* * *

HOUR AND A HALF LATER………………..

Starfire slowly regained consciousness though she saw only the backs of her eyelids. She sometimes woke up without opening her eyes first and sometimes couldn't tell if she were awake or still asleep. She struggled to pull her eyes open but quickly closed them when the light of room flooded her vision. At that moment four other people bent over her. "Is she okay?"

"Will stop poking her Beast Boy!" She made out Raven's scolding remark.

"Starfire?" She heard his voice and turned her head to see a very worry stricken Robin sitting next to Cyborg. Robin and Cyborg took hold of her arms and gently brought her to a sitting position. She rubbed her forehead feeling extremely dizzy and very tired. "Starfire are alright?" She widened her eyes for a moment to get them to refocus and nodded shortly.

"If not now I will be later, thank you." Robin then picked up a chocolate bar from the table and broke a piece off and held it out to her. "I do not believe this is the time for sweets."

"Believe it or not that guy told me to give it you when you woke up." Starfire found it very odd to have chocolate after surviving an attack but if Robin said it was okay then it must be okay. She took it from him and instantly after taking a bite she felt sudden warmth spread throughout her body and to her toes and fingertips.

"How do you feel," asked Raven.

"Better," said Starfire impressed and confused at the same time. She ate some more and tapped Robin on shoulder. "I thank you for your timely rescue Robin, I am indebted to you." Cyborg and Beast Boy began snickering behind Robin earning them an angry glance.

"Well I wasn't alone in that Star, that man helped ward it off. I'm not sure we would have been able to get rid of it without his help. He shot some white silvery stuff at it and it went away." Starfire looked around the room.

"Who is he and where is he?" They all followed Starfire's example.

"Where **is** he," repeated Robin.

"He's……talking to our fireplace," said Cyborg confused by his own words.

"We have a fireplace." Beast Boy gave each of them a look of perplexity. Cyborg pointed behind Beast Boy who turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight. The man was indeed speaking into the fireplace; sometimes it even looked like he raised his voice to it.

"You are being very vague in your report Hayward, how many were there?" The form of a bald man's head was sitting in the flames and was talking back to the other man.

"One and its intentions were clear from the moment it entered their home."

"And where is it now?" Hayward paused for a moment.

"I drove it away sir and tended to the residents of the tower, I had not the time to pursue it any further."

"You had a duty to track the missing dementor and bring it back to Azkaban, there was nothing in your orders that told you to divert from it for any reason."

"Sir they had no idea how to treat someone attacked by one of things, I could not simply up and leave them." The bald man's face screwed up a bit.

"Never mind, just carry out the usual procedure and we'll consider the matter closed." Hayward bowed his head and the bald man's head disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the Titans. He put on a small smile and walked over to them. He sat down in front of Starfire.

"I hope I find you better." She nodded.

"Please what was it that attacked me?"

"It's what we call a dementor, the appointed guards of my people's prison. Not at all pleasant creatures as I'm sure you've found out."

"Listen we're glad you helped us out but I would really like to know just who you are," said Robin. The man nodded and stood up before them. He then removed his tri-corn hat and bowed.

"Lieutenant Noah Hayward at your service; Department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic and an Auror ten years running." A long silence passed over the Titans. Hayward looked each of them in the face and deduced they didn't believe him. "It's true."

"Ministry of Magic?" Cyborg said the name with slight ridicule. Hayward nodded. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not, however my introducing myself is but a pointless formality as I now have to carry out my orders." He took out the long stick he had used on the dementor. He pointed it at the Titans and they vaulted over the couch.

"WHAO MAN! What do you think your doing," asked Robin.

"Modifying your memories, why what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Dude you can't just wipe our memories, what did we ever do to you," Beast Boy peeked over the couch.

"It's nothing personal it's just company policy."

"Well screw that," spat Robin. They walked out form behind the couch. "Look whatever is going on with your people now involves us and especially Starfire since she was the one it was after."

"Actually the dementor was not after the red haired one." They put on surprised looks.

"What do you mean it wasn't after her? It came into her room and tried to suck the life out of her!"

"Happiness and hope."

"Whatever."

"It attacked her because it made a mistake; it came for a girl but went after the wrong one." Raven's mouth flew open and she even looked slightly fearful.

"What did it want with me?"

"I am not sure, but you need not worry about it anymore." He raised his wand and prepared to send his spell when it was suddenly snatched up by a red, green, and black blur. Hayward looked around franticly and saw Robin twirling it between his fingers.

"Sorry but we've become involved in this so we're coming with you." Hayward took a step toward Robin but stopped when he found his wand pointing back at him. Starfire came up behind Robin and whispered in his ear.

"Robin I do not believe you possess the necessary knowledge to wield that."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that," whispered back Robin. "Look there must be some reason why creatures from your world have come into ours, so you're going to need our help." Hayward thought long and hard for a moment. Soon he figured Robin was right and he should go out on a leap of faith. He held out his hand and Robin gave him back his wand. "So, when do we leave?" Hayward pocketed it and put his hat back on.

"Whenever your ready."

The Titans then spent the next hour throwing some things together into various bags to take with them on their new escapade. Robin figured he needed only a change of clothes and his weapons. Cyborg had very little to pack as he needed only food and a good nights sleep. Beast Boy insisted on bringing the Game Station but Hayward told him it would be a pointless gesture. Raven basically packed the same way as Robin only she included an assortment of books. She was about to zip up her bag when she remembered something; Malchior. She slowly opened the trunk and pulled away some old clothes revealing the white book she had put away some time ago. Since the incident with the dragon, she had sworn not to let that book wander to far away from her; and this situation was no exception. She hesitantly picked it up and put in the bottom of her bag. Starfire meanwhile was busy deciding whether she would need more uniforms than regular clothes. She finally decided that she would pack an equal amount of each and neatly folded them into her suitcase. She stood before her bag and mentally went over each of the things she intended to bring. She got past her toothbrush when a light bulb appeared over her head as she remembered something. She reached under her bed and pulled out her trusty diary. She thought about the number of entries that occupied its pages then placed it in her case and closed the lid. They all gathered in the common room and made sure they were ready to go.

"Hey Beast Boy this is last chance to use the bathrooms," said Cyborg laughing a little.

"Woooo that's so funny C-3PO, don't forget your oil or rust up again," retorted the changeling. Robin couldn't help but laugh to himself at the verbal battle that now commenced. Once he, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were all set they walked up to Hayward who stood at the table.

"Well, let's go." Robin spoke for each of them who had similar looks of readiness. Hayward nodded and produced a plate. "Hey, is that one of ours?"

"Just touch it, all of you." The hesitated for a moment then everyone touched a small space on the plate and instantly felt a force pull at their navel and they were gone. They flew very fast through a strange aurora until they felt themselves hit the ground. Hayward quickly stood up and broke the dish. "Whew! They seem to get rougher all the time."

"What was that?" Asked Robin staggering to his feet.

"A portkey, you can get almost anywhere with those. And you make them out of anything." The other Titans rose up and they saw they were in a downtown area.

"Where are we," asked Raven looking around.

"London," answered Hayward. He began walking and motioned for them to follow. "The first thing we need to do is find you guys a decent place to stay and I think I know of such a place."

"Where dare I ask," deadpanned Raven.

"Right here." He pointed to a swinging sign that read: _The Leaky Cauldron_. They stood outside while Hayward checked if they were being followed. "Okay you wait here, while I secure a room or two for you."

"What if they have no rooms at our disposal," asked Starfire. Hayward chuckled.

"Oh don't you worry about that luv, The Leaky Cauldron always has vacancies."

Two minuets later……….

"What do you mean 'no vacancies' Tom!" Hayward whined at the bar tender.

"Just what I said Noah, they're letting the kids from the school come in to the towns and lots of the parents are coming to visit."

"When did this become bloody school policy?" He sighed heavily. "Oh bollix just what the hell am I going to do with them now?"

"What are they muggles?"

"Uh yeah."

"Oh, sorry mate I can't really help ya there."

"Ah don't give yourself a hernia, thanks anyway. Cheers Tom." He took a quick drink and walked out of the pub. Outside a skulking old man was currently trying to sell Beast Boy some pickled rooster eyes.

"Dude that's gotta be the nastiest thing I've ever seen! Go home!"

"Come just one, since your new around here I'll give you a special discount." Hayward came up behind the old man and whapped him in the head.

"Go on get out of here!" He shooed the old away and faced the Titans.

"So is it the suite or the presidential," asked Cyborg.

"They're full up." A wave of disappointment came over each of them.

"You said they're never booked," complained Raven.

"Forgive me I made a mistake, though in light of the reason for their fullness I think I may have found a solution to our problem." He led them back inside the pub and out the back. There they found a dead end with a solid brick wall.

"Okay you lost me," said Robin. Hayward took out his wand and tapped the bricks three times. At once they felt a slight rumbling and the bricks parted to give way to an entirely different atmosphere. They gazed ahead at the opening that Hayward had just made.

"I would like welcome to Diagon Alley but more importantly, welcome to the world of magic." They made they're way into the bustling market place, a place chalked full of the strangest looking people they had ever seen. They wore not shirts or halter-tops like the people back in the city, but robes and cloaks of all colors. Some were bright and varying while others were darker and of only a few or single colors. The Titans passed by numerous shops of all types; Ollivander's fine wands, Flourish and Blott's books, Madam Malkin's robes and cloaks. They passed up a dark alley way and Raven walked backwards back to the spot where it began. She began to walk down the path but Hayward came over and guided her out.

"No, no we don't go down there."

"What about on the way back," she asked a bit eagerly. They promptly left behind the sign that read: _Knockturn Alley_. Hayward flagged down a carriage and helped load up their luggage. He saw each of them into the carriage and held the door.

"Aren't you coming," asked Robin.

"I'm afraid I can't I have to report back to my superiors at the Ministry. But you needn't worry the headmaster already knows your on your way."

"The who?" But before his question was answered Hayward closed the door.

"Hogwarts," he said up at the driver and threw him a sickle. The driver tipped his hat thankfully and began riding off. The ride was not as bumpy as they had expected, it was rather smooth. Robin and the other boys slept most of the way, but Starfire found herself captivated by the landscape. The countryside seemed so beautiful as they passed by. Raven simply couldn't sleep. She was too preoccupied with the thought of another one of those things coming after her. Raven feared very little in this world; however being half demon had left her with a terrible phobia of monsters and the dementors seemed to take the gold metal. After about three hours of riding they finally reached their destination and the driver brought the carriage to a halt. The wobbling stop brought the boys out of their slumber, except Beast Boy who had to be shaken awake. They stepped out and laid eyes on a large castle, and at its feet a sparkling lake.

"Wow," said Robin.

"Agreed Robin, have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" The red haired alien stood next to him.

"Oh yeah," said Robin before he could stop himself. He quickly bent down to pick up his bag. She shot him a curious look.

"Pardon?"

"Uhhh nothing, shouldn't-shouldn't we be getting along." He stumbled slightly while taking his first few steps. Starfire watched him still with curious innocence but disregarded his behavior. They hadn't gone far when they were greeted by the largest man they had ever seen.

"Hello there!" He said warmly. "Rubeus Hagrid, and you are." Robin got over his dulled surprise after a moment then gestured behind his back.

"Uh this is Starfire, that's Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." He introduced each of the Titans to Hagrid. "And my name is Robin."

"Well glad ter meet to me ya Robin, Headmaster's wait'n so I best get back to my duties and let you move on. Bye now!" He turned and walked off to his small hut.

"Whoa, now there's something you don't see everyday," said Cyborg.

"I like him," said Robin nodding. Indeed Robin could tell Hagrid was nothing short of an all around kind person. They walked in through the large doors and entered an equally larger entrance hall. Waiting for them was a man with a long beard, a long crooked nose, and half moon spectacles. To his right was a very stern looking woman in emerald green robes. They walked up to them and set down their things.

"I would like to have the pleasure of welcoming you all, to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry," said the man. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is deputy headmistress and professor of transfiguration Minerva McGonagall." Professor McGonagall gave them the smallest of bows. Robin opened his mouth to introduce themselves again. "You needn't do so, I already know your names. Robin perhaps you and your friends would care to settle in for the night."

"Uh sure that'd be great." Dumbledore nodded and looked up at the staircase to see three students descending. 'Right on time,' he thought.

"Ah Mr. Potter, come here if you please." The boy with messy jet black hair approached the headmaster with his two friends following behind. "Would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms?"

"Sure thing sir." The three began walking back up the stairs with the Titans closely following behind. "So who are you?" Robin went through each of their names once more. "Names Harry, Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger."

"Yeah hi, is this place really full of wizards and witches," asked Cyborg looking around.

"Of course," piped up Hermione. "Witches and wizards have been learning here for hundreds maybe thousands of years, it all in Hogwarts a Histo"-

"Some book that none of us had read then and so far have still not cracked it open," interjected Ron. He earned a rolling of the eyes from Hermione and they continued.

"I guess we're not all that different," said Raven. They made their way up the winding staircases and towards their new home away from home. That night Starfire knew what she would be writing in her diary; among other thoughts and feelings she would write about the strangest school with the strangest people she had ever seen.

* * *

Sorry you guys didn't get to see alot of Hogwarts or Harry and comp. in this chapter, but I promise it really starts with the next one. Thanks for reading so far and i hope you like it. Laters! 


	3. Curiousity killed the Witch

**gladdecease:** Don't you worry about all that, it's all explained in this chapter.

**Angle-star727:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**dancingirl13:** Fear not, there will be BBRae-ness in this story, as well as RobStar and RonHermione. We jsut have to let the story develope.

**Dr. Evans:** I'm glad your liking it. I'll try to do better than the other one's that you talked about.

**scubagurl:** Why are the dementors after Rae? Hmmm, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. ')

**Story Weaver1:** lol. I'm glad you liked it, now try this one on for size.

**Kit:** I know, i love suspense.

**gothic kid 13:** Sure thing i'll update in 3...2...1...0! And lookI updated!

**Rusty Rules:** Thank you. I like your sugestion. I believeI used it, if not please feel free to correct me.

**Siberian-Tigress:** Glad to hear your likeing it.

**Aki and Tenshi:**Here for you now is the UPDATE! Ta Daaaaaa! lol I'm so lame I know.

Thank you all for your reviews, now on with the chapter. Warning: very long (and hopfully good).

* * *

Chapter Two

Curiosity killed the witch

They made their way up the winding staircases and towards their new home away from home. That night Starfire knew what she would be writing in her diary; among other thoughts and feelings she would write about the strangest school with the strangest people she had ever seen.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING……………………….. 

Robin turned over on his bed and let out a tired moan. He yawned real big and thought about the strange dream he just had. He dreamt they had been attacked by some weird wraith thing that sucks the happiness out of you and taken to a school for wizards and witches.

"Morning Robin," said a boy with jet-black hair.

"Morning Harry." Morning Harry? His eyes snapped open and he say up in bed. He looked around and saw that he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in a circular room with a number of other beds, though they were quite empty.

"Both late risers I see," said Harry with a grin.

"Well not usually for me," said Robin getting up. "Where are we?"

"Boy's dormitory, the other two went with Hermione to the girl's room," informed Harry. "We'd better get down, they'll stop serving breakfast in an hour and a half."

"Alright I'll see if I can get these two up and we'll meet you down there," said Robin.

"Right then, uh, do you know the way?"

"Well I don't think the great hall will be that hard to find," said Robin. Harry nodded with a smile and walked off. Robin walked over to his two friends; Beast Boy had taken on the form of a cat and lay curled up in a little ball while Cyborg, having little feel for soft beds, simply lay on the floor. Robin nudged Beast Boy and earned an audible hiss from the green cat.

"Yow BB! Good morning to you too," said Robin pulling his hand back. Cyborg's bodily circuitry lit up blue and he opened his human eye.

"Whoa, are we where I dreamt we are," he asked still lying down.

"If not then we're both stuck in the exact same dream," said Robin lending him a hand. Cyborg took it and with Robin's help got up to his feet. By this time Beast Boy had stretched out and resumed human form. He stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Morning dudes, sorry about that Robin but you shouldn't interrupt a cat nap," he said with a wink. Robin gave him a 'whatever' look and motioned for them to follow him down to the great hall. They walked out of the boy's dormitory and past the common room. It gave them the cheery feeling of their own common room back at Titans Tower. The trio stepped out of the portrait and didn't take seven steps before they heard an "Ohh!" behind them. They turned and saw the fat lady narrowing her eyes at them.

"I don't recall ever seeing you three before either, when is this raid of strange guests going to end," she put a hand to her forehead and whimpered dramatically. Robin blinked a couple of times and stepped back a few paces until he stood in front of Cyborg.

"Cyborg, is the picture talking to us?" The fat lady looked highly affronted and turned up her nose.

"Uhh, I think it's a portrait," said Beast Boy.

"Well thank you," the fat lady smiled down at Beast Boy. "At least **one** of you has some cultural upbringing." The other two glared at him while Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on," said Robin waving a hand dismissively. They walked on down the stairs leaving the fat lady in a small but noticeable huff.

* * *

THE GREAT HALL………………….. 

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy made their way down the marble staircase and onto the ground floor. They stood before a set of large doors and paused for a moment. With a few slightly nervous glances at each other they stepped forward through the door and entered the great hall. At once the hall silenced and thousands of heads turned in their direction. Robin moved his eyes across various parts of the hall, Cyborg cast a nervous smile at everyone while Beast Boy simply stood with one eye twitching.

"Ever felt like you're sort of, out of place," whispered Cyborg. Robin raised his eyebrows in response and looked around at the silent room once more. His visual scan stopped when he saw Starfire in the distance jump to her feet and wave at them with her signature cheery-ness. Robin waved back and he saw Raven's hand rise up and pull Star back down to her seat.

"Guess we sit over there," said Robin. He began walking forward along the long tables of students. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other then started walking themselves. They reached the table where Starfire and Raven were sitting and promptly took their own seats. He looked around at the number of faces that were staring at them and nodded. "Morning." With that the hall erupted into a buzz of talking. Pockets of students here and there huddled together and looked over at them while talking. Trying to ignore it all they turned to their empty plates. A man with a long beard, a crooked nose, and half moon spectacles stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Good morning to you all!" He beamed around at the crowd. "First I would like to give you a rather important announcement. Our defense against the dark arts professor, Professor Frost, has taken a rather sudden though much needed sabbatical from his duties. Effective tomorrow we will have a temporary replacement for Professor Frost so never fear," he added nodding toward Hermione. She smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "I would now like to extend a warm welcome to five young people who will be staying here as guests." He gestured for the Titans to rise and they did. "I would like to introduce to you all; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. They are the Teen Titans, and they will be staying in Gryffindor house." Various people sitting next to them shook their hands happily. "Now that that's said and done, by all means continue with your meal." He sat back down and when Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned back to their seats they saw food had appeared right in front of them.

"Now that's what I call service," said Cyborg digging into some sausage.

"Dude! They've got tofu eggs and soy-milk!" (Not sure if I got that last part right)

"Yep, the house elves weren't quite sure what to make of it but they managed it all the same," said Harry taking a sip of juice.

"I am glad to see you have finally awakened," said Starfire brightly.

"No kidding I thought you guys would never get up," added Raven.

"I'm really not sure what made us so tired," said Robin.

"The shielding," said Hermione.

"The what," asked Beast Boy perplexed.

"Before you entered Diagon Alley Noah put an enchantment on all of you," said Harry. "It makes you immune to all of the anti-muggle spells that are all over the place. It also makes you very tired the first night."

"You're probably the first muggles ever to get it," said Ron.

"Great," said Robin. He took a bite of his toast.

"So you guys know Noah," asked Cyborg. Harry smiled slightly while reading a section of the paper.

"Oh sure, he's a friend of Dumbledore and his son goes here too."

"Really," said Starfire in surprise. "I am having trouble remembering, have we met him before?" Ron and Hermione looked up from their breakfast.

"I doubt it," said Hermione looking down the table. The Titans followed her gaze and they saw a solitary boy with brown hair. He was about Harry's height and had a quiet disposition about him. He sat by himself and ate his meal in silence.

"That's Scott Hayward, keeps to himself most of the time," said Ron. "It's not that nobody likes him, he's got damn near half the Ravenclaw girls after him. He just keeps building up these walls between him and everyone else." Robin looked him over and summed up a pretty good guess as to why he was the way he was. After all, why does anyone wish to be alone?

"What's this Ravenclaw thing you mentioned," asked Raven. Harry pointed to each of the tables.

"Well you see there are four houses in Hogwarts. The students are all divided equally in these houses and they become something like your family. Our house, or the one you're staying in, is called Gryffindor. The one next to us is Hufflepuff. The table next to them is Ravenclaw, and last is Slytherin. We usually get along with each other just fine, we really only have trouble with Slytherin."

"Really? Is that why they keep giving me the evil eye," asked Beast Boy with a mouthful of tofu eggs. The people from the far table were indeed sending looks of malice in their direction. "Who's that pale kid with the Pinocchio nose?" Harry locked eyes with his school nemesis and shook his head.

"A classmate." He tore his gaze away when he felt a pain jab at his fore head. He winced and ducked his head down.

"Harry?" Ron set down his cup and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Is it happening again," asked Hermione. The Titans looked at each other curiously then at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's wrong," asked Robin. Harry picked his head up and showed them his scar.

"A birthmark," he said through his pain. "I can tell you everything about it, but I don't expect you to understand."

"Expect the unexpected," said Raven. Raven understood perfectly well what he was feeling in that instant. After all, Harry Potter isn't the only one to have a mysterious birthmark plague him.

"I'll see you guys later," said Harry getting up. He gathered up his bag and walked out of the hall. The Slytherins watched him leave with quiet snickering and shaking of the heads.

"What is wrong with him, he will be okay," asked Starfire. Hermione and Ron each took a deep breath before going into the story of how when Harry was a baby both his parents were murdered and only he survived with a lighting bolt shaped scar. They soon got into his godfather, Peter Pettigrew, what happened at the end of the tri-wizard tournament, and finally Voldemort actually resurfacing at the end of their past year.

"So this big bad guy has been chasing Harry ever since he was a baby," asked Robin.

"Well for a while V-Voldemort was vapor and only had the ability to posses others," said Hermione. She still had some difficulty with getting used to saying the name. Robin was about to repeat the name when the students began to rise from the table and head out of the great hall. "Looks like breakfast is over, time for classes," said Hermione happily.

"Unbelievable," said Ron. Though at the core he looked forward to hearing her go on about how learning and studying was so important. The Titans rose and followed the Gryffindors out of the hall.

* * *

THE GIRLS DORMITORY…………………………. 

Hermione fumbled with her bag trying to stuff her books into the space which her bag provided. She, Lavender, and Pavati prepared to go off to class when they noticed Raven sorting through an assortment of books. Hermione strode over to her and sat down next to her. Raven glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't you have classes you have to be at," she asked in no particular tone.

"Not for another fifteen minuets," replied Hermione. She eyed each of Raven's books and read the covers eagerly. They were poetry (dark), horror stories, old books containing equally old tales, and many other books that looked interesting. But the one that caught Hermione's eye was a white one buried beneath a few others. She reached forward and picked up the book. She was about to look inside the cover when the book was suddenly snatched out of her hands. She looked up and saw a look of anger, worry, and apprehension on Raven's face.

"Don't-ever! Touch this book," she said a bit harshly.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know." Raven relaxed and threw the book back into the trunk they had given her.

"Now you do. Listen carefully, all of you," Raven now spoke to Lavender and Pavati as well. "Please don't even come near that book." She closed her trunk and began walking out of the room.

"Why," asked Lavender.

"Trust me, just stay away from it." Raven walked out leaving the three girls speechless. Lavender and Pavati shrugged it off and pulled Hermione out along with them. As she left Hermione cast a glance back at the trunk, and what was contained within.

* * *

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC…………………… 

Noah sat in chair outside of an office. Wizards in various robes walked back and forth performing an array of duties. A thin woman poked her head outside of the office and tapped Noah on the shoulder.

"Sir, you may go in now."

"Oh, thank you," said Noah getting to his feet.

"Do you need anything else sir," asked the woman politely.

"Fetch us a cup of tea would you," he asked glancing back. She nodded and walked off. Noah knocked on the door and voice inside told him to come in. He walked inside and removed his tri-corn hat. "Lieutenant Noah Hayward reporting as ordered sir." The man looked up from his desk and pointed to a chair.

"Sit down." Noah sat and the man looked over at some parchment, which had a quill quickly writing on it. He snapped his fingers and the quill stopped then fell over as if dead. He read over the parchment and pursed his lips together. "I received an owl from your superior not but two minuets ago." He gave Noah a stern look.

"Fudge….."

"You let it go," interrupted the Minster of Magic.

"I had to help them Minister. The girl would have surely suffered a great deal more had I not stayed and helped.

"The accidental magical reversal squad would have been along shortly to do that very thing." Noah scratched his head. "Their memories would have been modified, as you were ordered to do, and the matter would have been closed. Instead you've taken it upon yourself to decide Ministry policy." Noah looked up in surprise. "Oh yes, I know all about the muggles that you brought into our midst. Tell me one thing." He rose from his desk. "Just what the bloody hell were your thinking!" He spat at Noah.

"Well obviously I didn't have Ministry policy on the mind." Fudge gave him an angered look.

"Well your going to make up for it, yes indeed you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know your son's defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Frost?"

"I've met him but I wouldn't say I know him," said Noah. "Why?"

"You're going undercover. You're going to take his place at Hogwarts and be our eyes and ears."

"Hold on there Minister," said Noah rising out of his chair. "Why don't you get Frost to be your 'eyes and ears' it was his old job after all."

"Hayward, Adrian Frost was found dead early this morning," said Fudge cutting him off. Noah's mouth slacked open. "He was found down Knockturn Alley." Noah shook his head slightly. The woman poked her head inside.

"Your tea sir."

"Not the best time."  
"Right sir." She said quickly. She left and Noah re-faced Fudge.

"And you think You-Know-Who is responsible?"

"There is no evidence as of yet to suggest He-who-must-not-be-named had anything to do with the matter."

"Minister I would not be so blind if I were you."

"As it is you are not I." Fudge gave him a piercing look. He picked up a roll of parchment and handed it to Hayward. "Here, this is your background and cover story. I expect to hear from you shortly. And…..in great detail how you sent back the muggles that you brought with you." Hayward nodded reluctantly and took his leave.

* * *

ON THE BANKS OF THE LAKE…………….. 

"Well well well, who or what do we have here?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione closed their eyes in annoyed dread. The cold drawl they heard could only have been uttered from one other person. They turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He stood with his usual amount of pride with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Who's that," asked Robin. Malfoy's eyes darted over to Robin. He smiled evilly then looked back at Harry.

"Riddle me this Potter; do you and Weasley insist on consorting with the lowest of life forms for a reason?" He shot Hermione and the Titans a sideways glance. "Or is it simply that it makes your life easier having others around who are more of a loser than you are?" He directed the last part to Harry in particular.

"Malfoy why don't you leave before you hurt yourself," said Ron. Malfoy's head snapped in Ron's direction.

"You look different Weasley, new hair cut? Or maybe it's another inch of dirt on your face or perhaps yet another patch adorns your hand me down robe." He stepped closer. "Or could it be your mother's side of the family is finally beginning to show." It took Harry, Hermione, Cyborg, and Robin to hold Ron back. Malfoy put up his hands and backed away mockingly. "Put a leash on your dog Potter."

"Why do you speak such mean words," asked Starfire. "If we are going to be living with each other for a while then we should learn to get along yes?"

"Law of the jungle," he said. He arched an eyebrow and took a good look at her from head to toe and vice versa. "And what's your name?"

"None of your business," said Robin stepping in front of Malfoy.

"Tsk, and who do you think your are, this is between me and her."

"No, **I'm** between you and her," said Robin. They both narrowed their eyes at each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched intently at how this whole scene might turn out.

"Heyyyy I remember you," said Beast Boy. "You're that Pinocchio kid." Cyborg put his hand to his mouth to hide his spurt of laughter. Malfoy looked over at him with an annoyed glance.

"Hey yeah your right BB," said Cyborg. "He does have really pointed nose."

"Excuse me, _muggle_, but why don't you mind your business," spat Malfoy.

"Sure thing……..Pinocchio," he added quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Beast Boy burst out laughing. Even Raven was getting to the point were this was too much to keep bottled up. She smiled and shook slightly from her attempts to calm her laughter. Malfoy gritted his teeth and instead of a verbal retaliation he shot Starfire a flirting look. Hermione whipped her tears of laughter away just in time to see Robin fuming over Malfoy's actions. She took out her wand and walked up to the pale boy.

"You know Draco, this really could be a new look for you." She flecked his face with the tip of her wand and he staggered backward. When he stood back up he watched open mouthed as his nose stretched a good seven inches.

"I believe I am now understanding the Pinocchio," said Starfire. "Yes indeed it is very humorous!" She laid a hand to her mouth while giggling. Malfoy glanced down at his nose then back to Hermione.

"RUDDY MUDBLOOD!" He took out his wand but when he brought it down he saw that it was cut in half. He looked over at Robin and saw a bird-a-rang return to his hand. "Oh it's on." He started to charge at the boy wonder but was held back by his cronies. Robin watched him being dragged away with a small smirk. As he was lead away from the group Malfoy hissed under his breath; "The only I hate more than muggles, are _American_ muggles." Harry strode up to Robin and smiled.

"How's your head," asked Robin.

"Better now, thank you." They then began to walk back up to the castle.

* * *

THAT NIGHT……………….. 

Harry sat in his bed lightly rubbing his fore head. Ron came over and nodded to him. "Are you all right?" Harry nodded. "Did you see anything?"

"No, only voices."

"You-Know-Who's?"

"And another man; he had a deep and commanding voice. Aside from the deep part it was not unlike Voldemort's." Ron winced slightly at the name's utterance. "There was something about releasing something trapped, other than that it was all murmuring." Ron looked around the room before asking his next question.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Harry looked up at Ron. "Why didn't you tell the Titans?" Harry thought for a moment then removed his glasses.

"To be honest, I don't completely trust them."

"But Harry Dumbledore let them in. Isn't that proof enough?" Harry walked over to the window and sighed.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I've got a bad feeling that something's about to happen."

At that moment in the girl's dormitory Hermione rolled onto her back and lay wide awake. Ever since she had first laid eyes on Raven's mysterious book she had been unable to shake it out of her mind. She sat up and took a look around the room. Everyone, Starfire, and most importantly Raven, were all asleep. She quietly climbed out of her bed and tip toed her way towards Raven's trunk.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione nearly fainted. She spun around and saw Lavender and Pavati out of their beds. Hermione bit her lip and chose to ignore them. She walked up to Raven's trunk and carefully opened it. The two other girls looked at each other confused.

"Your in Raven's trunk, you should probably not be in Raven's trunk," warned Pavati.

"I just need to see it for a moment," said Hermione with fervor. She rummaged through the assortment of capes and books until she unearthed Malchior's book. She looked at it with a small smile. "It-It has a nice cover, don't you agree?"

"Put it back," said Lavender. Hermione looked at her as though she were crazy and strode over to her bed. "Honestly Hermione your strange love of books is scary sometimes."

"If Raven didn't want me to look at it then she should not have made such a fuss about it."

"Yeah silly Raven," said Pavati. Hermione rolled her eyes at Pavati and took a deep breath before opening the book. She flipped through the pages and read the fine lines.

"It tells of a gallant wizard defeating a foul sorcerer dragon," reported Hermione. "Dragons like that are supposed to have been extinct for almost a thousand years." She read on some more and put on a smile. "It's a child's story," said looking up at Lavender and Pavati.

"But there must be some reason why she didn't want us to read it," said Lavender.

"Oh Lavender what harm could a muggle book possibly do," replied Hermione dismissively. She closed the book but found she didn't want to put it away. 'It's alright young maiden. You can trust me.' She and she alone heard a faint voice speak to her. Entranced she gripped the sides of book and smiled dreamily.

"Hermione?" A strange aura formed around the book binding Hermione's hands to the side. Her smile faded when the force grew stronger. "Hermione put it down. Let it go!"

"I-I can't!" She suddenly stood up with her eyes shut tight and her teeth barred as though in great pain. She staggered backward until she collided with the wall.

"HERMIONE!" Lavender ran up to her and tried prying the book from her grasp. As soon as she touched it Lavender felt her strength leave her and she fell over unconscious. Hermione continued to grip the book and dry heave. Pavati looked around franticly and instantly laid eyes on Raven.

"RAVEN HELP!" Raven woke up and upon seeing Hermione she stretched out her hands.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The book flew out of Hermione's hands and into Raven's. She then threw it back into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Damn it Hermione!" She turned back around but saw the brown haired girl had sunk to floor. By this time Lavender had regained herself and the other girls had awoken and gathered around. Raven knelt down before Hermione and held her face in her hands trying to find some warmth. She used her healing powers somewhat and Hermione blinked out of her trance. She darted her eyes around the room then focused on Raven.

"Raven I'm so s-sorry."

"I told you not to touch it, did you think I was joking or something." Raven scolded her not out of anger but more out of concern. "You need some water; I think that might help to settle your nerves."

"I think I can manage," said Hermione getting up.

"Arrre you sure," asked Raven.

"Positive," said Hermione with a smile. She opened the door and came face to face with the boys. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I…I mean we had to see if you were all right and all," said Ron.

"Hermione, you are sure you are okay," asked Starfire. Hermione looked at her for a moment then gave her a nod.

"I just need some water then I'll just have a sit down for the rest of the night." She walked past everyone and left them all slightly bewildered. Raven narrowed her eyes after her; something just wasn't right.

Hermione entered the bathrooms and as she walked she put on a rather sly grin. She bent over the sink and washed her face lightly.

"Well it's a start," she said. She looked up into the mirror and her eyes glowed a faint red. "Dear sweet Raven it will be just like old times. You have no idea much I'm going to enjoy this." Unknowingly possessed Hermione curved her mouth into a malicious grin and she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Whoa! That took me a while to get done with. Please tell me what you think of it up to now. Sorry you havent seen much of the teachers, but we'll get to them soon. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	4. Run in with a Dragon

**bbslilangel:** Two words: Thank you

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** Great, happy to hear you like it so much. It's funny I'm somtimes not really sure where the story's going next untilI actually sit down to write it. Oh well.

**galddcease:**What do you mean, will have somthing to do with Malfoy?

**Angel-Star727:** That's good to hear, hope you like this chapter too.

**MCLBLUE:** Thanks, but you never what's coming next. My next chapter could totally suck, but I'll leave that up to you.

**Arielle:** That was great, I started in the chanting myself. lol.

**soaring-bright-flame:** Glad to hear your enjoying my story so far. To answer yoru question: no, Raven is not a witch. She's been called that but she is most certainly not a witch. She was rasied in a place called Azerath, a nation of pacifists. If you want more info on her just go to And I completely forgot about the stairs folding up, it's such a huge book. Good but huge. Anyway sorry about that, won't happen again.

**shax:** Quite frankly I'm surprised you came this far too. If you didn't like it at first sight then why come all the way to chapter three, LOL. Alright here we go: Raven could not sense Malchior's precense because you haven't let the story to pregress far enough to know why. I can't see how Raven was ooc, please point that out to me. Of course Hermione was ooc she was being captured by Malchior's allure, again not letting the story progress far enough. About the book, just wanted to add a little drama to the scene, please forgive me. And of course the chicken came before the egg. I am happy to have explained things so blaitantly obvious to everyone else. I do however thank you for reading my story as far as you did. Laters.

**Savvy:** WellI'll do mybest not to disapoint you. :)

**GS Dragono:** What do you mean, let the BBRae thing get out og hand.

**Princess of Azerath:** Anything for a princess, its just a scroll down away.

**Dr. Evans:** Happy to ehar you like it so far.

**Story Weaver1:** Yes indeedy the dragon is here! (Everyone: Thanks for compliments on pinochio (sp), I wasn't sure how that would go over)

Thanks very much for your reviews, now let's start up the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four

Run in with a dragon

Hermione entered the bathrooms and as she walked she put on a rather sly grin. She bent over the sink and washed her face lightly.

"Well it's a start," she said. She looked up into the mirror and her eyes glowed a faint red. "Dear sweet Raven it will be just like old times. You have no idea much I'm going to enjoy this." Unknowingly possessed Hermione curved her mouth into a malicious grin and she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY………………

Robin stared down into a large red pool swirling around in a pewter cauldron. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Harry added a handful of chopped ingredients and nodded.

"Yup, blood red." Robin continued to give him a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing it's just kinda creepy." Harry shrugged and went back to his work. "What exactly are you making?"

"Well it's"- WHAP! A wand slapped down on Harry's desk interrupting his explanation. They looked up and saw Professor Snape glaring down at them.

"Engaged in a conversation are we Potter?" Harry shook his head while continuing to stir his potion. "Then in the interests of passing this term I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and your eyes on your work." Harry gave no particular acknowledgment but went back to work all the same. "And you," he turned his attention to Robin. "It does not concern me who you are or what place you and your friends hold with the headmaster, do not become a distraction in my class." Robin eyed him with growing defiance. Snape gave one last glare and went back to prowling around the other desks.

"What's his problem," asked Robin.

"He and my Father go wayyyyy back," said Harry as Snape was busy terrifying Neville for his poorly done potion. Robin looked around noticing for the fifth time that Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were elsewhere. "I thought you, Ron, and Hermione all had the same classes together."

"We do, its just that Dumbledore wanted you guys to get a good feel for how things work around here. Seeing how you might be here a while."

"Where are they?"

"Ron and Hermione are probably at Charms, that should be a sight later," he added with a chuckle.

"Why," asked Robin shifting his eyes.

"Because we're starting a charm that induces giddiness." Robin tried to picture Starfire anymore happy and cheerful than she already was. The thought made him smile and slightly scared.

"Attention class!" All heads turned to face Snape who stood over Raven in the corner. "It baffles me how a muggle could concoct a potion of this complexity with such accuracy and my students," he shifted his eyes from a number of Gryffindors and especially on Neville. "Have such difficulty when being in practice since their arrival to this school." Raven tried not to look around the room. Robin arched an eyebrow in surprise; he had no idea Raven was even the slightest bit knowledgeable in this kind of stuff. "Perhaps you should take notes on her work." With that Snape walked swiftly back over to his desk, a quill ready to give out detentions remained in his hand. Everyone had looked around at each other in disbelief at Snape's last remark. Even Malfoy noted the strange and inexplicable liking that Snape had apparently taken to Raven. Harry made sure Snape didn't have his eyes fixed on them.

"Listen Robin, I want to apologize." Robin turned from looking out the window.

"What for?" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I haven't all too welcoming toward you and your friends. I know I've been nice and all that in your presence. But alone or with my friends I felt mistrust toward you." Robin wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "It's really nothing personal, its just that things that happened in my last year and the year before that; you can't hardly tell what intentions someone has at heart." Robin thought about this for a moment.

"I know what you mean," he said. Harry pitched in his last ingredient and gave Robin a sideways glance. "Back home I've spent a long time fighting a very ruthless criminal. There were even times when I felt alone in my battles against him. But I think you'll find we're more alike than you think." Harry put on a small smile and nodded in agreement. Raven acme over and sat down next to them.

"So, need any help?"

"That's funny Raven," said Robin. "By the way, where'd you learn to whip up potions and such?"

"I do more in my spare time than read and meditate Robin." The heard the bell ring and they all began packing their books away into their bags. (I can't remember if there were school bells in the books or not. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Right then, let's find the others. I have a feeling they're going to be a good mood," said Harry. Raven threw Robin a questioning look but Robin shrugged in untruthful ignorance of the comment.

* * *

A FEW MINUETS LATER………………………

Harry, Robin, and Raven walked down the large staircase where they saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them at the bottom. "Hey," said Harry. "How'd charms go?" Ron and Hermione gave each other amused looks.

"Well it went very swimmingly actually," said Hermione. "But I thing Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy go a little too into it."

"What are talking about," asked Raven. "Where are they?" Raven looked around for them but saw no sign of their fellow Titans. Ron decided to give Hermione a break.

"Well they said they would catch up with us in a second, and that was about fifteen minuets ago." Robin approached Ron.

"What did you say this charm does again?" Ron gave him a weak smile. It was then that they heard a madly happy laugh from down the hall. Out of no where a green ball came spinning down the hall and collided with a group of first years. They younger kids scattered and the green ball turned out to be an armadillo who morphed back into Beast Boy.

"DUDE! THAT WAS SO AWSOME!" He shouted down the hall. Cyborg and Starfire came up laughing their heads off. The three of them seemed to have difficulty walking in a straight line. "Hey Robin, was up Raven!" Raven gave Robin a bemused glance. "Wanna play?"

"Play what," asked Robin. Beast Boy threw up his arms as if Robin had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Beast Boy Bowling of course, sheesh Robin where were you when they were passing out brains? Though I'm not really sure if I was, or I wasn't then where was I? What was I saying?" Robin and Raven both looked back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who shrugged apologetically.

"WHY HELLO ROBIN!" Robin turned back around just in time to see Starfire jump into his arms. He held her up as though carrying her across some large mud puddle. "So how has your day been progressing?" She added a witty giggle following her question. He almost got lost in the moment by the fact that he was holding her up and she had her arms around his neck. Then again Starfire wasn't really in the right frame of mind, needless to say the whole situation made Robin feel pretty nervous.

"Uh, great. How was your day," stampered Robin.

"Me?" Starfire gestured to herself with slight surprise. "Why Robin how thoughtful of you to ask!" Robin smiled sheepishly while struggling to keep her off the ground. "Cyborg and Beast Boy introduced me to the wonderful sport of Beast Boy Batting, or….or was it Brawling. Hmmmm, I am unable to recall the name right now but it is most delightful!" Robin nodded.

"Tell you what Star, why don't I put you down so you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy can see a teacher about these charms your under. How's that sound?" Starfire scratched her head adorably and gave Robin a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"Your drunk."

"I, am, not!" She sounded affronted.

"Yes your are," said Robin adding a laugh to his rebuttal.

"Intoxication is in the eyes of the beholder Robin, and…..and……oh all right we will do things your way." He let Starfire down and she motioned for Cyborg and Beast Boy to follow her.

"Hey I've got a great idea! Let's go find Professor Snape!" Hollered Cyborg as they moved toward the dungeons. The others cast a frightened look around at each other form picturing their friends walking into Snape's office while under a charm of giddiness.

"Uhh guys!" Harry and Ron ran to catch up with the three and steer them toward a less tempered teacher. Hermione gathered up her books and walked back up to their common room. As she passed Raven felt a faint and eerie presence. She looked up at Hermione and narrowed her eyes. (A/N: sorry if I go a little carried away with this scene)

* * *

LATER THAT DAY……………..

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told the Titans about a Hogsmede visit that afternoon and they all seemed eager to go, except for Raven who nonetheless agreed to go also. The carriages stood outside the school and prepared to take them along with a good number of other students away from the school and towards the village. They sat in their carriages waiting to go. Starfire, who just recently had been cured of her strange behavior, leaned over to whisper to Robin.

"Robin?"

"Hm?" He picked his head up from nodding off.

"I am sorry if I said anything to humiliate or otherwise anger you and Raven."

"Oh! No of course not," he said waving his hand through the air. "You mean you don't remember any of it?"

"Well I do, it's just that I'm afraid I may have said something I did not intend or mean."

"Don't worry about it Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't really act out of the ordinary," he said with a smile. Starfire nodded and Robin went back to taking a nap. Starfire had come to her senses some time in the hospital wing along side Cyborg and Beast Boy. Once they had gotten over a large light headed feeling they each wondered how they would be greeted later. 'I let you roll me down the hallway!' was Beast Boy's first words after a long silence. Since Starfire left the hospital wing she had been hoping, nay, praying that Robin would not be angry or embarrassed by her. She had quickly scribbled the ordeal in her diary before they came back down and felt slight relief.

"Where is Raven," asked Starfire quietly, not wanting to disturb Robin. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know, she said she'd be right out but I can't tell what's keeping her." Harry and Ron walked up and knocked on their carriage door. Cyborg opened it. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hermione hasn't been this way has she?" They all shook their heads. "The carriages are about to leave and she's still not out," said Ron looking back at the school. Beast Boy cast a nervous glance at the school and hopped out of the carriage.

"Yo where you going?"

"I'll be back in a sec," said Beast Boy running off.

* * *

IN THE GIRL'S DORMITORY…………………

Raven was busy going through her trunk looking frantically for a certain book. She pulled away a discarded cape and found the while book from the other night. She carefully took it out and set on the floor. "Alright Hermione, let's see if your you." She flipped through the numerous pages until she came to the one she was looking for. Her eyes widened in horror. She had turned to the picture depicting the climatic battle between Rorek and Malchior; the only problem was Malchior was missing from the picture. She slowly closed the book and confirmed her recent suspicions. "I have to warn the others." She put the book away and quietly closed her trunk. She stood back up and upon turning around found a wand pointing directly at her heart. She froze and put her hands up. Hermione took a step closer to her and smirked.

"Why Raven, what are you up to?" Her eyes gave off a fleeting hint of red. It was also very strange to hear Malchior speak through Hermione's voice.

"I don't know how you've been blocking my empathy but it's over! I banished you once, I can do it again. You can't stay in there forever."

"Can't I? I need only move to another host, it's not all that complicated my dear." Raven glared at Hermione/Malchior.

"Why her, why now?"

"She her position among certain friends she seemed to be the most worthy host. Indeed Hermione has proven to be quite the pawn, just as you did." Raven's eyes were blazing and she took a step forward. "Careful now." Hermione/Malchior tightened her grip on the wand. "As for the now; that's none of your business."

"What is it that you want?"

"To be free! I grant you I can only go so far as a parasite, but mark my words it is only a matter of time before I gather the necessary items for the incantation."

"Not if I stop you first!" Malchior let out a series of snickers.

"Oh my sweet Raven, you never cease to entertain me. Maybe perhaps I should have inhabited you instead."

"You can't and you know it."

"I can, and **you** know it. In fact there is really only a handful of people in this place whom I can't touch." Hermione's hand reached inside her robes and pulled out a watch. Malchior quickly glanced at it and pocketed it. "Well I must be getting back, else Harry and Ron will be missing me." Raven twisted her face into a look of disgust.

"Your sick!" Malchior shot at powerful blast and sent her flying up against the wall. Raven slid to the floor and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Hermione/Malchior standing over her.

"This is a pity Raven, but you should have stayed out of this." With that he raised his wand and brought it down with nothing short of an evil curse in mind.

* * *

Darn I hate cliffys. Even when I write em'. Sorry about that, I'll hurry along as fast as I can. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	5. Things get Complicated

**Goth-Gril04:** I'm glad you love it!

**dancingirl3:** I'll do my best with BBRae, I'm ususaly a RobStar. But I'll do my best.

**scubagirl:** Yes Snape likes Raven, Hmmmmm, there could bea reason for this.

**gladdecease:** Naaaa, don't you worry about that. Malfoy may have a meager date later in the fic, but that's all the romace he's going to see. Glad you like it so far.

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** Thats a great suggestion! I actually tried it awhile ago and look! I updated my fic. Thanks.

**LadyHood:** Thanks, I'm glad to kow you like it.

**Angel-Star727:** I know, as far as ancient evil dragons go Malchior's not such a bad guy is he?

**Dr. Evans:** Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter out soon enough.

**dolfingirl01:** Beast Boy's running as fast as he can, don't worry!

**soaring-bright-flame:** Hey your welcome, I really don't like Terra either. Oh well.

**Angyl:** Thank you, I'll update right now.

**FantasyObsessed:** Yeah I really like Harry Potter too. Can't wait for the sixth one to come out.

**Story Weaver1:** Thanks, it just popped into my head and it sounded crazy enough to work.

Thanks for all of your reviews, now on with the story

* * *

Chapter Five

Things get complicated

Malchior shot at powerful blast and sent her flying up against the wall. Raven slid to the floor and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Hermione/Malchior standing over her.

"This is a pity Raven, but you should have stayed out of this." With that he raised his wand and brought it down with nothing short of an evil curse in mind. Raven gripped her left arm and turned her face away from his inevitable blast. But it never came, she looked up and saw the wand was only half down. Hermione's arm was shaking and her face was twisted in a straining fashion. Raven looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"R-Raven, I can't hold him for l-long." The true Hermione spoke for the first time since last night and this morning. She let out a short gasp from the inward struggle. "RUN!" Raven jumped up and ran past Hermione out of the girl's dormitory. She reached the common room and headed for the door. Before she could reach it a jet of sparks blocked her way. She looked up and saw Hermione slowly descending the small staircase.

"So she bought you some time." Her eyes flickered red as they frequently did these days. "Hermione was stronger than I thought. Unfortunately that last effort to save you cost her all the power she had to resist me," sneered Malchior. Raven stretched out her hand and Hermione/Malchior was pushed back by a wave of black energy. Hermione straightened up and curved a smile. "Careful. My self, her body."

"You can't hide in there forever!"

"Oh that's what you think fair maiden. See I'm not just some invading parasite, I know all that she knows. _PETRIFICUS TOTALIS_!" Raven's arms and legs locked to her sides and she fell backwards. She struggled against the jinx but it was not use, Malchior had in a full body bind. She twisted her head from side to side in a vain effort to get free, and upon opening her eyes saw a wand tip between them. "Now where was I?" Hermione's lips parted to utter a curse when she was suddenly tackled by a green blur. Hermione crashed into a set of chairs and rolled over onto her back. Standing before Raven, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"Hermione what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Beast Boy that isn't Hermione!"

"What?" Beast Boy looked over as Hermione threw away an armrest and stood erect, her eyes gave off their red tint. "What the"

"HA!" A giant blast issued from Hermione's wand but Beast Boy ducked low to avoid it. He quickly morphed into a cheetah and leapt into the air. Hermione reached up and grabbed him by the paws. She spun around and threw him clear across the room. Apparently her physical attributes had been enhanced by Malchior's presence.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" After a few tries Raven finally broke free of the jinx and jumped to her feet. She summoned the book the from the girl's dormitory and held it tightly in her hands. "End of story dragon!"

"NOT YET!" He pulled out a small vial from Hermione's robes and threw it to the ground. The room erupted in black smoke and obscured her vision. With a wave of her hand Raven cleared away the smoke and found the room to completely devoid of Hermione. "Damn." Beast Boy walked over to her while rubbing a sore spot on his back.

"Alright Raven," he paused for breath. "I would really like to know what's going on here." Raven lowered her eyes and began straightening up the room. "Raven?" She stood the surviving chair upright and turned back to him.

"Where are the others?"

"They left, for the Hogsmede visit." Raven nodded and entered deep thought. Beast Boy glanced around the wrecked room and shook his head. "Who or what are we dealing with?" Raven paused and began to lead him out of the room.

"Come on, we have to find her." She pulled Beast Boy out of the room with her as he shot her an uncertain glance.

"Your welcome." Thankful he could not see her face Raven flushed slightly with a mix of gratitude and remorse.

* * *

HOGSMEDE……………………….

Harry and Ron lead Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg down the streets of Hogsmede. They passed by a number of shops that either interested them or slightly scared them. From the moment she laid eyes on it Starfire was entranced by Honeyduke's (sp). She tugged on Robin's sleeve and pointed to the bright and colorful candy store.

"You wanna go in there?"

"Yes! It looks most delicious," said Starfire already walking towards it. They all shrugged and went in after her. Inside Starfire happily sampled everything they had to offer. Of course all of this sampling occurred before the owner told in a _polite_ manner, that there were no free samples. Cyborg especially found the candies that made sound like a certain animal to a riot. With the a little help from Harry Starfire purchased a heart shaped stick of cotton candy.

"Would like to try some Robin, it is most delectable." He gladly took a piece from her and said thank you. "I wish Beast Boy and Raven were here to enjoy this with us."

"Maybe something came up," said Cyborg.

"Maybe," said Robin. He then started walking around the store scanning all the different confectionaries and sweets when someone offered him a foggy white jellybean. He took it cautiously and walked away. He stepped up to Harry who was busy laughing at the sight of Cyborg imitating a hyena.

"Hey Harry, any harm in eating this?" Harry calmed himself down and looked at the jellybean for a moment.

"Well no, but you still need to be a little brave to try those."

"Why, what are they?" He popped the small bean in his mouth and after taking a few chews spat it back it out.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans," finished Harry with an amused smile.

"_What the hell was that!_" Robin tried to get the taste off of his tongue. Harry grabbed a sheet from a small pile off the front counted and ran his finger along the myriad of jellybean pictures.

"Well of hand I'd say that flavor of bean was either coconut or petroleum jelly." Robin looked up at him, not amused.

"I'm done in here," said Robin. "Meet you outside." He walked outside and sat down on a bench with it's back to the large store window. It was late autumn and the trees began to drop colorful leaves of reds, oranges, and browns. As he sat waiting for his friends to re-emerge from the store a man walked past him but stopped and looked back at the boy wonder. He walked back up to him.

"Excuse me." Robin looked up and saw a man with the grayest eyes he had ever seen. "I do believe I now you." Robin thought for a moment and concluded that he had never seen the man before in his life.

"Sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Oh there's no mistake here, your one of those vigilante muggles that came to Hogwarts aren't you?" Robin's head snapped up and he rose from his seat defensively. "Yes I know all about you, my son attends that school. Says one of you chopped his wand in half." The man narrowed his eyes at Robin. "You wouldn't know which one of you that was do you?" Robin swallowed.

"Me." The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see." He stretched out his hand and for a moment Robin was sure he would have to make use of his bird-a-rangs yet again. But he saw that he only meant to shake his hand. Robin slowly put his hands out and took the mans. "Luscious Malfoy, I had to send him a replacement. A task I'm not to fond of. Please be careful with your belongings in the future and who you start quarrels with. You would not want certain others to have a bad day would you." Robin narrowed his gaze at him. "Others, with gorgeous red hair." Robin quickly withdrew his hand and began walking back into the store.

"I think you'll be getting another broken stick in the mail," muttered Robin. Luscious watched him go back in then turned on his heel and continued on his way. He found Cyborg, Harry, and Ron and strolled on up to them.

"Hey Robin," said Cyborg at the sight of him.

"What?"

"I think you better get around back."

"What for?"

"We saw Malfoy come in, and he lead Star outside just now," said Ron. Robin didn't need telling twice. He turned swiftly and headed back out the door; Harry, Ron, and Cyborg followed closely behind. Outside Draco handed Starfire a small white cube.

"Go ahead, try it." He prompted her with a smile. She looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's a sweet. Have you ever wanted to feel like you are flying?" She tilted her head at him.

"I have flown many times, and the sensation is frequently the same." Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nooo, I meant a feeling of relaxation. You know when you feel like your flying when your really not." Starfire thought about this for a moment, then remembered that she often felt such a feeling whenever she was around Robin. Eager to have that feeling she decided to give it at try. She slowly brought the small cube to her mouth while Malfoy's grin grew wider with each second.

"ACCIO DRUG!" The cube flew out of Starfire's fingers into Harry's awaiting hand, he then handed it off to Robin.

"Robin?"

"Oh no not you again," whined Malfoy under his breath.

"Robin what is the matter?" Robin held the white cube up to her and then crushed it with his foot.

"Guess there's more muggle stuff here than they say," said Robin. "You were about to pop in a cube of ecstasy." Starfire's eyes widened at the realization. She had taken to learning about the different types of narcotics to better her crime fighting techniques. She turned to Malfoy with a disbelieving look.

"You, you were trying to drug me?" Malfoy shrugged.

"And I would've gotten away with it too if weren't for you meddling muggles," he mocked. She backed away from him and stopped when she was behind Robin and Cyborg. "Don't act so shocked Starfire, I'm sure you would have enjoyed it."

"That's it! You and me right here," said Robin blowing steam out of his ears. Malfoy gave him a funny look.

"You and I in a duel? I'll admit I haven't had my morning laugh yet but I'm just not in the mood." He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and he began walking away.

"Maybe your just too afraid to take me on without your creepy flunkies!" Robin shouted at Malfoy. He stopped and took out his wand.

"Very well, you and I here and now." Harry walked up to Robin.

"Here," he handed him his wand. "It's really intended for me so I'm not sure how well it'll work for you." Robin nodded in acknowledgement. "And here are some good jinxes you could try." He whispered a few into Robin's ear and he did his best to remember them. Ron approached.

"If you need me, I'll be your second."

"Second for what," asked Robin.

"He takes over in case you die," said Harry. Robin shrugged off how simply Harry had put it and turned to Malfoy. As they faced each other Starfire began fiddling with her hands while biting her lip. No sooner had they gripped their wands than it began to rain somewhat.

"What do you say muggle, canceled on a count of rain?" Robin shook his head.

"Naa come on," he said inviting Malfoy forward.

"I'd be delighted!" Took a bounding step forward. "_TARANTELLEGRA!_" His spell his Robin dead on and Robin flipped backward ten feet. His winced while the small raindrops wet his face. Malfoy shook his head and began to leave once again. He didn't take two steps when he heard Robin getting to his feet. He turned his head in confusion and re-faced his opponent. He then began to take swift steps toward the boy wonder. Robin did his best to remember the spells Harry told him.

"Exparillarmus!" He shouted with uncertainty. Malfoy staggered backward somewhat and his wand flew up in the air. They all watched it flip in the air until it came back down and was caught by its owner. He chuckled at Robin's attempt and sent a stream of sparks at Robin's leg. Robin yelped out loud and fell back to the muddy ground. Harry, Ron, Cyborg, and Starfire hopefully watched from the sidelines.

"Come on Rob get up," said Cyborg quietly. Starfire moved a few wet strands of hair away from her face.

"Please Robin," silently came Starfire almost praying. With a wicked grin Malfoy circled Robin for a moment. As he started to turn Robin picked himself up off the ground once again. Unable to believe what he was seeing Malfoy speed walked back over to Robin slammed his wand down on Robin's back sending him a tremendous electric shock. Crabbe and Goyle let out audible snickers as Robin reached up and blindly waved the wand around in the air. Malfoy decided he had had enough of this duel and caught Robin's hand. He tore away the wand and shocked numerous times. He raised his wand once more.

"STOP!" He shifted his eyes. Starfire knelt down next to Robin and helped him into a sitting position. "Please stop." He leered down at the two of them and threw Harry his wand.

"Unbelievable Potter. Unbelievable." So saying he tucked his wand away and left with his two bodyguards. Starfire helped Robin to his feet. He gazed down at the ground with a hard look.

"Hey man you okay," asked Cyborg. Robin breathed in quickly and pushed past Cyborg.

"Is he going to alright," asked Ron.

"Robin, does not take defeat well," said Starfire sadly. She hated to see Robin like this. He completely blocked everything else out until she was able to help him out of his anger and/or frustration. She sometimes wondered how Robin would fare in life without his friends. Ron let out a tired sigh.

"I hope Hermione, Raven, and Beast Boy are having a better time."

* * *

BACK AT HOGWARTS…………………….

Raven and Beast Boy sat in the common room by themselves. They had spent two hours searching the school for Hermione and thus far had been unsuccessful. The problem, besides the sheer size of Hogwarts, was the fact that many pathways and staircases frequently changed. For all Raven and Beast Boy knew they could be going in circles.

"You tried to find her psychically," asked Beast Boy.

"Twice."

"Well why can't you find her."

"I don't know Beast Boy," replied Raven irritably. She rose from her chair and walked up to the window. "You'd think I'd know, but I don't." She closed her eyes and hung her head. Beast Boy regretted his comment and walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean"-

"Just forget it," said Raven shortly. Beast Boy searched his mind for the right words.

"I know he hurt you a lot, and in some ways he still does." Raven stood still while gazing outside of the window. "I don't expect you to accept it over night, but I….I mean, we are here you." He set a hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes at his touch. He felt her shiver and wondered if he had made a mistake. Raven slowly opened her eyes and saw their friends walking across the grounds and back to the school.

"Please don't do that Beast Boy."

"Why?" She turned and avoided his gaze.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt." Not wanting to say more she walked past him and out through the portrait hole. He stood in place for a moment then followed after her.

In the entrance hall Harry and Ron walked in closely followed by the other three Titans. They walked up to Raven and Beast Boy only to meet with grim faces. "Hey," said Harry. The two gave them a small nod.

"What happened to you guys," asked Ron. Raven and Beast Boy remained silent still.

"Raven, Beast Boy, what is going on right now." Robin was not in a good mood.

"We have a problem," said Raven. Robin rubbed his eyes, thoroughly annoyed that his question wasn't really answered.

"Care to specify."

"Hermione's totally flipped out," stated Beast Boy. Exactly two minuets later Raven explained all of what happened beginning with Hermione's curiosity and ending with her near death experience. When she had finished all of them stood with their mouths hanging wide open.

"You're saying Hermione is a dragon," asked Cyborg incredulously.

"No, she is being forced to play host to Malchior's soul. It sounds so unlike Hermione I know, but Malchior must have lured her in and took possession of her nonetheless."

"So what is to be done," asked Starfire.

"We have to find her, "said Harry quickly.

"Taken care of." They all turned and saw Noah Hayward descending the large staircase.

"Noah?" Harry walked up to him and Hayward put up his hand. "It's Professor Hayward for now." They all nodded in comprehension. "As I said, it's been taken care of." He turned and Hermione they saw he had been levitating Hermione down the whole way. She looked stunned and was retrained from head to toe. "You wouldn't believe how much of a fight she put up."

"Let's get her upstairs," said Raven

* * *

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM………………….

They held Hermione against the wall. Raven instructed Harry and Ron to stand on either side of her. They pointed their wands at her just to keep her pinned against the wall. "I need you to keep her form moving, if she budges too much then we have to start over."

"Right," said Ron. Raven lowered her hood and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, wake her." Hayward then pointed his wand up to her.

"_Enervate._" Within a few moments Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room. She gave everyone a menacing stare while her eyes gave off their sinister red.

"Release me at once!" Demanded Malchior.

"Sorry no can do," said Robin. "But we have a nice little spot picked out for you." He laid a hand down on the book and Hermione's eyes locked onto it. For the first time Hermione/Malchior showed signs of genuine fear. She adopted a more innocent stare and focused on Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron, please help me." Ron looked uneasily at her.

"That's not Hermione talking Ron," said Harry tightening his grip. Robin gave Raven a nod and at his signal stretched out her hands.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Hermione was suddenly incased by black energy.

"GIVE IT UP RAVEN!" It was now Malchior's voice that they heard. He strained Hermione's eyes open. "Hermione is mine!" Raven shoved them back against the wall (Two people in one body is kinda confusing at times).

"Time for you to leave fell dragon!" Hermione/Malchior began to feel the pressure increase. Malchior looked back at Raven.

"If…I go……the host will _die_!"

"LIAR," shouted Raven. "Goodbye Malchior." She took a few steps forward. "ALGERON EN-LEN-THRENEL VOL-SOL-NAIR-ISS MOR!" Harry and Ron both staggered backward as a rush of wind filled the room. Hermione hands went to her head and she let out loud screams of agony. The tremendous winds became so great the lights from all of the candles extinguished. Finally the wind and screams died down and everything went quiet.

"_Lumos._" Three wand tips lit up and provided them with enough illumination to re-light the candles. They all looked around at each other hoping whatever happened was a good thing. They saw Hermione laying motionlessly on the floor and Harry and Ron ran to help her up. As Harry assisted in putting Hermione in a lounge chair his mind raced with questions. 'What does Voldemort, and that other man have to do with all of this.'

"She needs a lot of rest, but she'll be fine," said Raven.

"Wonderful Raven!" Came Starfire's cheerful call. "You have successfully defeated the Malchior once again.

"Well, not quite." Starfire's smile faded. Cyborg picked his head up and Robin stood in front of her.

"Raven, explain." She hesitated somewhat.

"The incantation I used to exorcise him out of Hermione was the same one I used to put him back in the book the last time."

"So shouldn't he been in there, right," asked Cyborg. Raven pulled out the book and flipped open to the special picture.

"Wrong." She picture was indeed still incomplete.

"Then where is he," chimed in Ron.

"I think a better question is, **who** is he." She closed the book with a snap and turned to everyone else. "While the room was dark he must've taken a new host. He's inside one of us." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Harry, Ron, and Hayward all joined Raven in looks of worry and uncertainty.

* * *

I'm afraid it's getting kinda late at night and I'll have to stop it there. Promise not to keep yall waiting for long. Hope you're liking it. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	6. None to be Trusted

**GS Dragono:** Well I can't please everyone. There are some who tell me to do LOTS of BBRae and some who say I should do nothing but RobStar. So what I try to do is give each couple an equal time in the lime light. I take it your a RobRae (correct me if I'm wrong). I don't do that pairing, I'm RobStar. Sorry

**gladdecease:** I know, it's so suspensful that I still don't know whos's who. LOL, read the chapter you'll know what I mean.

**Rachel:** It could be Beast Boy, then it could not! Then who is it?

**Neko Star-Elie:** That's a good point, I'll rememebr that for the next few chapter. Thanks alot. -Shakes Neko's hand-

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** Well it did take some wacthing of the episode to get right. Lucky for me my sister likes to record them. I say "You know they're starting to make them on DVD". But she doesn't care. Oh well. Glad you like it!

**Angle-Star727:** If you really hate him that much, maybe I should have you make a cameo apparence somehow where you teach him a lesson. Yes, No, Maybe so? Thanks for the review :)

**scubagirl:** Hmmmm, an interesting deduction. He just might perhaps be in one of the them.

**starfrie#1:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it :)

**Kendra:** Take your time, I'll try to read some of your stories too.

**Story Weaver1:** -Slams fist on table- Darn it i forgot about that. Oh well, thanks for reminding me. Don't want to make a fool out of myself throught this story do I? Glad you like it.

**FantasyObsessed:** I thought a nice classic line would do everyone some good. If thought that was badidea please feel free to throw some rotten fruit and veggies my way. lol, Thanks for your review.

**soaring-bright-flame:** My mistake on Honeydukes. After hearing it numerous times I would say the words she spoke in "Spellbound" and whenI borrowed (sp) them for my fic, seem to me to be a variation of Latin or maybe Welch. I'm really not sure if they mean anything. Yes it was the same incantation she used in the episode. The reason why it didn't work all the way this time is still a mystery (except to me of course). And do you remember the Auror who helped them in chapter 1? His name was Noah Hayward. He went undercover as a teacher as Hogwarts, if your still confused try reading chapter three again. And thanks very much, I don't get compliments like that often. Its polite curtisey (sp) for authors to respond to reviews. Happy to hear you like it so far.

**dancingirl3:** Thanks, glad you like it!

**Mgan:** That's always a great thing to hear. Thanks a bunch!

**Reggie Tuesday:** To tell you the truth I'm always out of the room when that scen is on for some reason. I must've heard it recently and that where I got hte idea.

Thanks alot for all of your reviews, now that that's done on with _Les Chatper!_

* * *

Chapter Six

None to be trusted

"_Lumos._" Three wand tips lit up and provided them with enough illumination to re-light the candles. They all looked around at each other hoping whatever happened was a good thing. They saw Hermione laying motionlessly on the floor and Harry and Ron ran to help her up. As Harry assisted in putting Hermione in a lounge chair his mind raced with questions. 'What does Voldemort, and that other man have to do with all of this.'

"She needs a lot of rest, but she'll be fine," said Raven.

"Wonderful Raven!" Came Starfire's cheerful call. "You have successfully defeated the Malchior once again.

"Well, not quite." Starfire's smile faded. Cyborg picked his head up and Robin stood in front of her.

"Raven, explain." She hesitated somewhat.

"The incantation I used to exorcise him out of Hermione was the same one I used to put him back in the book the last time."

"So shouldn't he been in there, right," asked Cyborg. Raven pulled out the book and flipped open to the special picture.

"Wrong." She picture was indeed still incomplete.

"Then where is he," chimed in Ron.

"I think a better question is, **who** is he." She closed the book with a snap and turned to everyone else. "While the room was dark he must've taken a new host. He's inside one of us." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Harry, Ron, and Hayward all joined Raven in looks of worry and uncertainty.

"Raven, why didn't the spell send him back to the book," asked Beast Boy. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I-I don't know, it should have but some how he managed to stay in astral-form and take a new host in this room.

"But who is he? Should your powers not be able to sense him," questioned Starfire.

"LOOK!" Everyone went silent. Raven calmed herself and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I don't know why the incantation didn't go all the way. Nor do I know why I can't sense his presence in anyone else. The only thing I'm sure of right now is the amount of trouble were in."

"No kidding Rae. We've got a evil dragon spirit loose who can body jump from person to person and we don't even know where to start looking," exclaimed Cyborg.

"Not necessarily," said Robin. They all turned to Robin and Harry.

"We know for sure that Malchior is inside one of us," reported Harry. "So what we need to do is start questioning each other."

"No questioning won't do," said Raven.

"Why not?"

"He has the ability to reach into your thoughts and scan for anything he needs to stay undercover."

"Well you do know what else needs to be done," said Hayward finally breaking his personal silence. "We need to keep this quiet because if this gets out the school of Hogwarts will be in chaos I am talking anarchy." They all remained silent for a moment.

"Wow this sucks," said Cyborg. They then heard a small groan from the other side of the room. Ron and Harry bolted over to Hermione who had begun to pick herself up.

"Hermione! Are you alright," Ron brushed away locks of her hair to check for injuries.

"I fine, at least I am now."

"The Headmaster should at least know about this," said Hayward. "I must go and report to him at once."

"Hold on Noah," said Harry. He stopped and turned his head. Harry walked up to him and held out his hand. "I think as a good measure of trust you should hand over your wand." Hayward's mouth parted slightly.

"How do I know your not him?"

"If I am, then I won't be able to use it or mine when I'm around everyone else." Hayward thought about it for a moment the slowly drew his wand and handed it over. With a final look at everyone else he took his leave. "Okay sorry about that Hermione," he said turning back around.

"It's quite all right," she replied still in a daze. Starfire returned with a blanket and handed it to Ron who put it over her shoulders. Raven sat in front of her.

"I know you Malchior is probably the last thing you want to think about right now, but I need to know if you remember anything at all." Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"It was……..like being trapped inside of a nightmare," she said in a shaking voice. "I could see it all happening but it took everything I had plus a little more to hold him back. I'm really very sorry about messing with your book Raven." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's really my fault for bringing it. I should've followed Robin's example with dangerous items and just locked it up tight in a vault." Robin scratched the back of his head. "Can you recall anything else?" Hermione thought hard for a moment, because of the exorcism she went through a lot of it had become a blur.

"I remember him thinking about after regaining his real form he was going to meet with someone."

"Do you remember who?" Something clicked in Hermione's mind.

"Who?"

"Yes, do you remember?"

"I think you know who."

"Voldemort?" Harry had been leaning against the wall but had just straightened up. Hermione looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I meant **they** know who." She gestured to the Titans. Robin suddenly realized something and began to take in hard breaths.

"Slade."

"No way!" Said Cyborg exasperated.

"Slade here? What would he be doing in this world," asked Beast Boy.

"Who knows, but it's him I'm sure of it!"

"Robin." There it was, the voice of reason and compassion. Robin let his rigid shoulders sag at the feeling of Starfire's hand on his left. "Please, it is late. I do not believe you should trouble yourself with such things. We, and most of all Hermione, need rest." Robin lightly nodded and walked off to bed. Starfire watched after him then bid her friends good night and flew up to the girl's dormitory. Before Raven could follow Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is Hermione in any harm of getting taken by him again?" Raven looked up at Hermione slowly ascending the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure she's safe, once he leaves or has been forced out of a host he isn't likely to go back; too risky." He smiled and after thanking her walked with Harry to their dormitory. Cyborg let out a quick breath and got to his feet.

"Well this has been one hell of a day, and I'm still not sure about this 'miracle magic' recharger they set up for me. Oh well, might as well give it a try." He mumbled in a tired voice all they way up the stairs. Beast Boy was next and the only Robin and Raven were left. She turned to leave but looked back at him. He was looking into the fire with a concentration that rivaled her meditation.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"In a minuet," he said shortly. She nodded and left Robin to himself.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT………………………..

Raven crept down the stairs and into the common room. The fire had died down somewhat and she saw the Robin was nowhere in sight; undoubtedly he had gone to bed hours earlier. Raven knew she should be in bed for couldn't stay asleep to save her life. She kept waking up then falling back asleep then waking up again ect.; she needed some time to sit up and think. She poked and prodded at the fading embers trying to breathe more life into them. With little success she opened the window and with her powers guided a few stray logs from down below. Within moments she had a warm and cozy fire staring back at her. 'What I would do for some herbal tea right about now.' She mentally wished for comfort but settled for the heat from the fire.

"Want some company?" She quickly turned her head and saw Beast Boy standing on the other side of the small couch.

"Uhhh, I guess." He sat down next to her. He stared into her fire for a moment then glanced at her a few times.

"You gonna be alright?" Raven wasn't sure if she should answer or just ignore him as though he weren't there. It wasn't that she didn't want his company, she was just afraid of what his company might force her to accidentally do.

"Sure, why would you ask me that?" Beast Boy narrowed his gaze.

"Sorry Raven, but I'm not buying the whole 'I've-got-it-all-covered' routine." She gulped. "I know your hurting inside right now. Just talk to me."

"Why?'

"I wanna help." She gave it some good thought and finally came to the conclusion that her just sitting there was almost too pointless for her to take.

"I….I don't want to face him again," she stated frankly. She was glad she had her hood up or he would have seen her cheeks grow slightly redder.

"You don't have to be afraid of him you know."

"I know! It's just that……with Malchior everything always goes from bad to worse. It's like Hermione said; 'a nightmare you can't escape from'. I'm not afraid of him, I'm afraid of what might happen to you…everyone else!' She corrected herself quickly. Beast Boy turned his head to actually face her.

"What did you say?" Behind the cover of her hood Raven bit her lip.

"Nothing, I said nothing." But Beast Boy wouldn't take no for an answer. He slowly reached up and gently pulled her hood down exposing her very red, and to him, her very beautiful features. She tore her gaze from the fire and looked at him apprehensively. The only sounds came from the cracks, pops, and snaps of the fire. While their only source of light was the comforting glow from the fireplace. All this time their faces had slowly been drawing closer to one another. Raven cocked her head and let her eyelids fall. She could feel Beast Boy's breath against her mouth and she put a hand to his shoulder. He stopped and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said struggling to keep herself from inadvertently making the bookshelves melt. Beast Boy smiled lightly.

"Me too." He drew forward and embraced her tightly.

"I wish things were different," she said in a hopeful voice.

"So do I……….my sweet Raven." Her eyes snapped back open and she quickly drew away from him. He pulled away himself and she saw his eyes flicker red.

"No!" She breathed through a set of tears.

"Oh yessss, my dear sweet Raven. There's nowhere you can go, no one you can trust, nothing that I can't follow to or take hold of." Raven shook her head while her face stained with tears. Behind her a nightstand flew against the wall and broke to pieces. She looked back at it then stood up away from Beast Boy.

"Get out of him!" He drew himself up and seemed to tower of her. Beast Boy's face looked horribly evil with Malchior controlling his smile.

"There's nothing you can do. There's no one you can trust, I-am-everywhere!"

"PLEASE! LEAVE HIM!" He started down at her and let out a burst of laughter.

"Raven." She fell to her knees and held her arms. "RAVEN!" With each utterance of her name Raven felt herself grow weaker and more sorrowful. "**RAVEN!**" She was practically on her hands and knees; wanting, begging, nay praying it would end.

"RAVEN!" Raven suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed breathing heavily. She clung to the sides as though if she let go her very life-force would be sucked out of her. A hand on her shoulder jerked her back to reality. Starfire stood next to her in her nightdress while also wearing a very worried look. "Raven, are you okay. You were doing the tossing and turning." Raven sat over the side and clutched her chest.

"So it was only a dream," she said more to herself than her Titan friend.

"What was only a dream?" Raven stared straight ahead for a moment then shook her head.

"Nothing." She lay back down and covered herself up. "Just a nightmare."

"You are certain," asked Starfire not really believing her attempt to cover it up. Receiving only a short nod of the head Starfire set a glass of water on her friend's night stand and went back to bed herself. Raven let out a quiet staggered sigh. For a moment she thought she had lost her one and only source of hope in this world or any other; she thought she had lost him.

* * *

I know it was short and I'm sorry about that. But I was having a hard time coming up with a good chapter. You know how it is sometimes, writers block comes in like a thunderstorm. Ugggghhh it's just terrible. Oh well, I hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	7. Musical Hosts

Sorry i could not respond to your reviews this time. But i will along with the ones for this chapter next time i update. Again I'm really sorry.

Chapter Seven

Musical Hosts

Raven suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed breathing heavily. She clung to the sides as though if she let go her very life force would be sucked out of her. A hand on her shoulder jerked her back to reality. Starfire stood next to her in her nightdress while also wearing a very worried look. "Raven, are you okay. You were doing the tossing and turning." Raven sat over the side and clutched her chest.

"So it was only a dream," she said more to herself than her Titan friend.

"What was only a dream?" Raven stared straight ahead for a moment then shook her head.

"Nothing." She lay back down and covered herself up. "Just a nightmare."

"You are certain," asked Starfire not really believing her attempt to cover it up. Receiving only a short nod of the head Starfire set a glass of water on her friend's night stand and went back to bed herself. Raven let out a quiet staggered sigh. For a moment she thought she had lost her one and only source of hope in this world or any other; she thought she had lost him. Not wanting to have another thought on the nightmare Raven let her eyes fall and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY………………….. 

The door closed to a classroom filled with talkative students. Hayward had walked into the room with a small bag lung over his shoulder. He reached the front desk and set his bag on it before addressing the class. "Alright everyone quiet down, quiet down." They all steadily grew silent. "Good morning, I am your temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor; Professor Hayward." He stopped when he saw Hanna Abbot's hand in the air. Being the type of person who hates to be interrupted (like me!), he sighed and nodded his head.

"Where is Professor Frost?"

"As the Headmaster had said a few mornings ago, Professor Frost has taken a leave of absence and will be out until further notice." She nodded and looked down at the floor. "Now," he said clapping his hands together. "Let me begin with your assignment, for the next week." As he spoke he wrote something on the chalkboard. "It's what I call 'choice study'." He underlined the two words and turned back to the class. "You will work alone or in pairs which ever you prefer, you will research a subject pertaining to the dark arts. I hope your taking notes on this." So saying they all scrambled for their quills and parchment. "It does not concern me what you do your project on, but you shall have to meet the following criteria; tell me why you chose it. What significance it holds. A brief history on its existence in this world, and how to defend against it. It will be due a week from today, that means next Monday is _Judgment Day_." A few students looked around at each other. "You also need to be aware that should this assignment be missed it will take a tremendous chunk out of quarter grade. On Monday we have the projects presented to the class. Until then I will be at my desk should anyone have a problem or question." He paused. "Does anyone have a question?" The room was dead silent for a moment then Hermione put up her hand. "Yes?"

"Should we begin now?"

"I think you had better." With that all thirty-seven students took out books parchment and set to their projects. Neville turned to a page that dealt mainly with cockatrices and other monstrous beasts. Hayward walked around the desks checking on each of them. He reached Harry's desk where he, Ron, and Hermione where engrossed in their choice. "I supposed we could allow for three here and there. How are you doing," he asked.

"I think we found something," said Harry. He turned the book so that it was right side up to Hayward. He picked it up and scanned the page. The title read '_The Dead Ones_'.

"An interesting topic," he said running a finger along the lines of text. As he read he arched an eyebrow. "I would say you three have chosen more of a legend then a subject."

"Oh I do not believe it is a mere legend," said Hermione.

"Yeah and if Hermione says it's so it must be true," said Ron nodding. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"How are your friends doing," asked Hayward.

"They're in Herbology now with Seamus," said Harry.

"I meant how are they doing from last night," returned Hayward. He spoke in a quiet voice while leaning over the desk. Harry stopped writing, as did Ron while Hermione looked up from her book.

"I think Raven is a little unsettled."

"A little? She **very** unsettled," corrected Hermione. "After breakfast Starfire told me how she suddenly awoke from a torrential nightmare."

"You think Malchior spoke to her through her thoughts," asked Ron.

"It was either that or her mind was simply playing tricks on her."

"Or she's his host," said Harry while reading. Ron, Hermione, and Hayward all looked at him. He looked up and shrugged. "It's possible isn't it? Last night she might have been trying to fight him off."

"It's also possible he could be inside one of us right now," said Hayward.

"Yeah that's true," said Ron. Hayward looked around at the other students.

"Remember, keep this quiet and try to go on with your day as normally as possible." The three nodded and Hayward returned to his desk. Hermione flipped the page in her extremely large leather bound book and glanced outside the window. For a moment she thought she saw something moving along the base of the trees near the greenhouses. With another uncertain scan around the grounds she shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

IN THE GREENHOUSES………………………… 

The Titans sat in a line at a long wooden table towards the back row. They had each been given a small planter and what looked like a perfectly round marble. Professor Sprout went around making sure everyone had such items and returned to the front. "Ok Class!" She beamed around eccentrically. "Take your seed and plant it, remember to wait exactly one minuet before covering it completely. Then apply the mixing formula from yesterdays lecture." The Titans looked around as everyone performed the task, some resulting better than others. Today they would be attempting to grow healing orchids, not a particularly complex project but difficult nonetheless.

"Robin, is my plant supposed to do that?" Starfire pointed at her planter that had begun to vibrate around in its tray.

"Umm, I'm not really sure Star to tell you the truth. He eyed her planter carefully then observing some of the other students. He saw that a number of the more successful few had their planters vibrating also then turned back with a relieved smile. He hated not being able to explain something to Starfire; it was one of his favorite things to do day after day. "Don't worry Star you did just fine." She thanked him happily and watched her plant with growing anticipation.

"YO BB YOU TOTALLY MESSED IT UP!" They looked to the side to see Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over their dead and silent plant. They had decided to work together thinking the task would be easier, apparently they were wrong. Raven saw planter begin to vibrate and she turned to the battling Titans.

"What's the problem?"

"Beast Boob over here screwed it up!"  
"ME? I'm not the one who accidentally ate our first seed cause he thought it was a gum ball!"

"NO! You're the one who just had to throw in every ingredient all at once just cause you were getting bored!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Cyborg and Beast Boy went dead quiet, as did the rest of the class. Raven shot a glance around at the room and they all went back to work. She sat down between them and examined what they had done. "What time did you cover it with the dirt?"

"Eleven fifteen," groaned Beast Boy. Raven checked her watch and nodded.

"You were off by thirteen seconds. You'll have to get another seed and try again."

"Raven why are you such an expert at all of this," asked Beast Boy gesturing to the whole school.

"I'm not the only one," she said pointing at Starfire. Who at that moment watched excited with her hands laced together as her planet slowly emerged and produced four beautiful green blossoms. 'They match her eyes," thought Robin who didn't seem to notice his planter overflowing with the formula he was adding. Raven returned and held out the tiny marble shaped seed to the boys. "Here, try again and this time be right on the dot." Cyborg mimicked her with his hand but turned back to their pot. While Starfire proudly showed her accomplishment to Robin Raven gazed out through the glass walls of the greenhouse. She hadn't noticed it before but she suddenly felt a strange presence among them. She then felt as if something brushed past her and she let out a small gasp. She looked around the classroom hoping to find the cause.

"He's here," said Raven. Beast Boy set down his tweezers.

"What was that Rae?"

"Nnnothing, it was nothing. I just need some fresh air." She got up and exited the greenhouse. Beast Boy looked after with a suspicious glance. Raven walked a little ways into the woods hoping to find solitude. It was hard to rest or find comfort when a deceitful evil spirit lurked around hidden in one of her trusted friends and colleagues. She let out a loud sigh and made her way back to the class. She stopped when a familiar feeling swept through her. Her mouth hung ajar and she felt as if everything inside her was being soaked up like a sponge. Breathing a little harder she made up her mind and began fast walking back to greenhouse. Before she could make it she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. She tilted her gaze downward and saw not a human hand but one that was cold and clammy. Raven slowly turned and came face to face with what now became one of her greatest fears; a dementor stood before her.

"H-H-Help me," she said quietly. She put her hands to use her powers but they began to falter. "Help me," she said again trying to get a mental SOS out to anyone at all. Falling to her knees Raven sent it out once more before the demonic life form closed in on her.

Back at the greenhouse Beast Boy finished applying the formula when he suddenly dropped his pitcher and winced. Gripping his head he doubled over while the others leaned over to see what was happening.

"Beast Boy what's the matter," asked Robin. Beast Boy stopped wincing then looked up suddenly.

"Raven's in trouble!" As they all got up and ran out of the room a lone boy looked up from his desk and quickly followed after them. They raced through the forest trying to keep up with Beast Boy who at the moment was their guide. They reached the clearing where she was at and gasped out loud. The dementor had a firm grasp on Raven's neck and she seemed to be completely unconscious.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MITS OFF OF HER!" He jumped at the wraith in tiger form only to pounce on empty ground. Like air itself the dementor had easily avoided Beast Boy's attack. Starfire zoomed overhead and pelted it with a barraged of Starbolts. It blew a wind of icy air at her making her grown faint and fall to the ground. Robin jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her down and took out his staff. As he did five other dementors glided out from behind the trees and encircled them.

"What now," asked Cyborg taking out his cannon. He aimed but the moment he focused on one he began to hear things in his head. The day he had his accident and when he knew he would be different from then on flooded his mind. "No." He felt his strength quickly leave him and he sunk down beside Robin and Beast Boy.

"Dude, totally lame," muttered Beast Boy. Robin knelt down on one knee using his staff for support. Just when he was sure they were done he saw a lone boy approaching. He carried with him a long staff and ran to up to them. Before the dementors had time to effect him he raised his staff and shouted thus;

"AAST AVERNESS EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He brought down his staff and a magnificent bright light burst from the top end and forced the dementors to fly back into the large trees. Robin saw him cast a number of other spells then collapsed along side his friends.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER…………………. 

They all came to in the hospital wing a few moments later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sent up to make sure they were getting along fine. "What still can't understand is how or even why they came onto the grounds," said Hermione.

"Raven," said Cyborg.

"Pardon?"

"They probably came for Raven," said Beast Boy holding an ice pack to his head. "One of them got into our tower and went after Star by mistake."

"But why, for what?" Ron was just as perplexed as everyone else was.

"I'll bet Professor Frost knew," said Robin. "That's why he was killed."

"Wait how do you know he's dead," asked Harry.

"I have my sources, anyway I think Hayward's hiding something and I'll bet it's in Frost's office." Cyborg jumped to his feet.

"Alright yall! I'll volunteer; I'll go down to that office and see what's up." As he walked out Robin stuck something on his back. "YO! What's up with this?" Cyborg had obviously noticed the tracker.

"It's just something to make sure you don't go anywhere else. There **is** a parasitic dragon on the loose." Cyborg let out an annoyed sigh then nodded and ran off. After he left Robin turned back to the others. "Just to be doubly sure I'm going to follow him." He received a couple of nods and exited the hospital wing. Starfire watched after him and decided he might need help.

Down the halls Cyborg stopped in front of Professor Frost's door. It seemed to have been undisturbed until he noticed that there was no dust on the door knob. He reached forward and gave it a turn; it was locked up tight. "Well this will complicate things," he said quietly. He heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see Robin walking up. "Hey Rob maybe you can give a hand here." Robin stopped a few feet away and took out a bird-a-rang. Cyborg smiled and put up his hands. "Whoa man you can put an eye out with that thing." Robin just stood there and put on a small smile. "Robin?" In the next second Robin threw the weapon and it hit Cyborg directly in the breastplate. Numerous sparks issued from the teen machine and he fell to the floor. He looked up and at Robin who now stood over him. "Y-You!"

"Me." Robin reached down and Cyborg knew no more. Having dealt with his obstacle Robin stood before the doorway. However when he turned the door knob it sent an electric shock through him. He hissed and grasped his hand. "Blasted Wizard! Touché." Hayward was obviously one step ahead of him and secured the door from the outside.

"Robin?" He turned and saw Starfire coming towards him. She stopped at Cyborg's motionless form. "Robin what has happened?" He didn't answer her but simply stood looking at the ground. "Robin why do you not answer me?" Again all that came from Robin was silence. Starfire looked closer at Cyborg and saw the bird-a-rang stuck in his chest. It was then that it dawned on Starfire. She put her hands to her mouth and slowly backed away. "You are not Robin." With one more second of silence Robin suddenly looked up with an evil smile. He did it so quickly Starfire gasped loudly. With a redglare from the eyeshe charged at her and sent a few kicks her way. She easily dodged them and grasped him by the shoulder with a ready starbolt.

"You would harm him," said Robin. Starfire hesitated and did it just long enough for Malchior to grab her by the waist and throw her against the wall. She immediately jumped up and taking hold of his hands pinned him against the door.

"YOU WILL LEAVE HIM NOW PLEASE!" Robin smiled evilly.

"As you wish." He opened his mouth and a light emerged from within. Starfire staggered backward and did all she could to shield herself before becoming engulfed in it. Raven, Beast Boy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced down the hall and found Starfire kneeling next to the other two. She looked up at them with a fearful glance.

"Starfire what happened," asked Raven. She looked around for a moment then stopped at Ron.

"Ron, it was your sister. She is the one who attacked us."

"Ginny! Oh no not Ginny!" With that he took off down the hall. His other two friends followed after him.

"Star can handle these two," asked Raven. Starfire nodded and the remaining two Titans joined the chase. Starfire watched after them then quietly took her leave leaving the other two behind.

* * *

NO! I guess you what's happened. That's it for now. Tune in next time for what happens next. Laters. 


	8. HisHer Highness

Sorry about the other time. I was being rushed out of the house and I didn't have time to respond to any of you. I've responded to the chapter six and right after that is chapter seven. Again sorry about that. And I apologize for confusion about the boy from chatper six. He doesn't play a very big role but his character will be explained later on.

**FantasyObsessed:** Ch.6 No problem, the update is just right down there. Ch.7 Your right, evil isn't all that bad. Lol.

**scubairl:** Ch.6 Glad you like it.

**nunofyorbiz:** Ch.6 you'll just have to find out yourself. And I don't know about Mad Mod. Ch.7 Thanks, and I'm working on it.

**Angel-Star727:** Ch.6 I thought you'd like that, though it may have to wait until the end. But that would make it even funnier. Ch.7 Thanks, and don't worry your part will come soon enough.

**GS Dragono:** Ch.6 Well I didn't know you felt that way, sorry.

**Sloan Miette:** Ch.6 Really? How come you hate Hayward?

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** Ch.6 Glad you liked it.Ch.7 Happy to hear you liked it.

**Piebgood:** Ch.6 It could be a prophecy, you'll just have to read and find out.

**gladdecease:** Ch.6 Yup just a dream, but maybe it's something that could happen in the future. Ch.7 Yeah it took me a little while to come up with a title, oh well. And the boy was that kid from a few chapters back when they first came down for breakfast. He's Noah's son, Scott Hayward.

**CelticHeressFiona:** Ch.6 The Malchior inside BB was the dream. Ch.7 Glad to know you liked it.

**Story Weaver1:** Ch.6 He could be, there must be a reason why he hasn't so far. Ch.7 Am I in trouble for that scene. I really couldn't resist, it's my favorite episode.

**Soaring-bright-flame:** Ch.6 Thanks, it's good to know I do some things right. Ch.7 Good call there, hehehe.

* * *

Chapter Eight

His/Her Highness

Beast Boy, Raven, Ron, and Hermione stood outside on the grounds as though they were waiting for something. They looked up in the sky and searched for Harry, Robin, and Cyborg. Apparently Ron's brothers, Fred and George, had become ill and were out of commission for at least a week. The Gryffindor quidditch team had a tough decision to make, were to find temporary beaters. Acting solely on a hunch Harry invited Robin and Cyborg to learn what they could in a few days in hopes that maybe they might still be able to win against Slytherin.

"So he wasn't in Ginny," asked Raven looking upwards. Ron shook his head.

"Well, when we found her we tried the incantation you used and nothing happened. We either did it wrong or Ginny just wasn't being possessed."

"It was a little strange trying to perform it in front of her friends as well," said Hermione. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck from soreness and looked back at the large entrance door,

"Any of you guys seen Starfire?" They all shook their heads. They hadn't seen Starfire since they took off to find Ginny. Robin and Cyborg had come to a few hours ago and for the most part felt just fine. Aside from Cyborg needing a few repairs and Robin wanting a coke and a couple of Advil. They had also inquired who it was that saved them from the dementors just a while ago. Scott Hayward, the boy they saw that morning they came and Noah's son was the one who helped them. He hadn't been seen since but they were still grateful for his help. "Where are they?"

"Don't know, they should have been back by now." Hermione strained her eyes to far off.

"LOOK OUT!" They turned and jumped fell to the ground as Cyborg flew write past them. "WHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" He spun around in all sorts of directions and nearly collided with Robin who wasn't having much luck either. Harry landed next to the others and let out a short breath.

"So how are they doing," asked Ron. Harry cocked his head.

"For starters, not bad." The two now flew along side each other and prepared to make yet another uncontrollable pass low over the ground. They quickly moved out of the way. Harry looked over at Hermione who nodded and drew her wand.

"_IMPENDIMENTIA!_" Robin and Cyborg slowed to a steady cruise then finally came to a halt. They jumped off the brooms and practically kissed the green grass.

"Sorry Harry…but….I don't think……were the ones you want," said Robin between gasps for breath.

"No kidding man, how do you do that?" Harry shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. From a fair distance away Draco Malfoy watched them with an irritated glare. 'What a bunch of morons,' he thought. He shook his head and turned to leave only to come face to face with Starfire. He was a bit surprised at first but let his mouth curve into a smile.

"Well hello." She smiled back and approached him. "So got tired of him did you? I promise you you'll never get bored with m"- She pulled out a wand and pointed it directly at his chest. He stopped abruptly. "What is this?" She remained silent and held out her hand. Understanding the gesture he slowly reached into his pocket and gave her his own wand. "What do you want?"

"Your allegiance," she stated plainly and tightened her grip. "_Imperio._" Malfoy's facial expressions instantly slacked and swayed on the spot. She tucked away her stolen wand. "I have a few things I want you to do for me, first." She handed him back his wand. "I want you to inspire a few others, and deliver this note to the headmaster's office." The spellbound Malfoy took it from her and pocketed it. With a bow of the head he turned stiffly and walked back into the castle. She concealed the wand completely and disappeared. A few hours later 'Starfire' passed through the large doors and greeted the Titans and Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello friends," she said with a warm smile.

"Well there you are," said Robin matching her face.

"How is your training progressing?"

"I wouldn't say it's progressing," quipped Cyborg.

"Where have you been," asked Raven.

"I….uh….I have been……conducting my own search for clues on who might be enslaved by the Malchior." Raven noticed a single bead of sweat moving down her head.

"Is that a fact," she replied.

"SO who wants lunch," asked Harry walking back over with Ron and Hermione. Starfire quickly followed them while Raven watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Saved by the lunch bell," said Raven quietly. As they were walking back Robin glanced behind him and saw someone move behind the trees on the edge of the forbidden forest. He veered off from the group and began to walk towards the tree line. Beast Boy noticed his Robin's change of direction and pointed this out to everyone.

"Where's he going," asked Harry. They all moved off to catch up with him except Starfire who smoothly re-entered the school. Robin pushed past a number of bushes and shrubs until he came to a small clearing. He thought he had seen someone, no, he **had** seen someone. Who was it? It was then that he heard a sinister voice only he could recognize.

"Robin, what are doing here? Don't you know this forest is forbidden?" Robin gritted his teeth and whipped out his staff.

"Slade!"

"You never write, you never call, you don't even send me hate mail. Robin I must say I am saddened by this." Robin moved around in the clearing trying to find Slade's hiding spot. "You waste your time you know."

"I will find you!"

"Oh I have no doubt that you will. What I meant was that you and your friends haven't a hope of stopping us." Robin curved an eyebrow.

"And who's us," he hissed.

"It doesn't matter, soon your dragon friend will fulfill his usefulness and the dead ones will rise!" Slade wasn't making any sense, what the hexk was he talking about.

"Your nuts! You and whoever your working with! I SWEAR I'LL STOP YOU!"

"Robin, Robin, Robin. How can you stop me when you don't even know that I'm right behind you." He spun around and saw no one. Turning back he only saw Slade's fist before he fell to the ground with a boldly lip. "Made you look." Robin jumped up and in the same movement pitched two bird-a-rangs at the villain. Slade caught them and stuck them in adjacent trees. "I should have come back a long time ago, your really slipping," he mocked. Robin charged forward trying to whap Slade across the face. Slade jumped back and threw a handful of smoke grenades on the ground. "We will fight later Robin, right now you've got bigger problems." The smoke faded and Robin was left alone. He retraced his staff just as the others caught up with him.

"Yo Robin what's up, we heard you shout and a few scattered explosions." Cyborg transformed his arm and surveyed the area.

"Slade," said Robin.

"Are you sure," asked Raven.

"Let's go down that road, I saw him okay!"

"Dude we believe you but what's he doing here," asked Beast Boy. Robin shook his head not knowing the answer to BB's question.

"Who's Slade," asked Harry.

"To make a long story short he'd e our Voldemort," said Robin. Harry nodded in comprehension. "Alright let's get back." They passed through the tree line and upon greeting the sunlight stopped. A number of students, Ron's sister included, were blocking their way. "Uhhhh hi," said Robin. Ron reached into his pocket but the students were faster and all drew their wands. The Titans, Harry, Ron, and Hermione put their hands up defensively. Beast Boy leaned in closer to Raven.

"You didn't tell us he could possess more than one person."

"He can't," said Raven.

"Well then what's up with this," whispered Cyborg franticly. Hermione took a closer look at them and noticed a few had drooping eye lids while some had their mouths slacked open.

"They're under a spell."

"What spell," asked Robin.

"Well judging by the fact that they're pointing wands at us and they don't seem to be aware, off hand I'd say it was the spell that turns your against people," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Silence," said Ginny. She stepped forward.

"Ginny what's going on here? Why are you doing this," asked Ron. She didn't answer him but returned to the front of her group.

"You will come with us now." Reluctantly they all moved forward surrounded by the small escort. Now and then they would be pushed along in a rough manner. They entered the school and noticed a dark shroud and replaced its usual warmth. The doors to the great hall opened and they saw many if not all of the students; Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins all lined against the wall. As they walked they noticed the student body was being held in the great hall but had instead congregated. At end of the hall two seventh years stood on either side of someone with their back to them. The escort stopped them a few ten feet from the steps up to the teacher's tables and Ginny made her way to the figures side. She knelt before the person with her head down as if she laid eyes on them she would turn to salt.

"Highness, we have brought them." They all gaped when Starfire turned to face them. She wore a set of red and black robes and wore a gold ring around her head. She looked around at all of them as her eyes flashed red.

"Starfire," said Robin. She stepped forward and circled them.

"I am truly sorry but your lunch will have to be postponed until further notice." Starfire sounded positively creepy as her voice, by nature was warm and cheery, dripped with malice. She spread her arms out to the large crowd of students where upon they instantly knelt down like a wave. "Isn't it wonderful, now I have my own followers."

"Let them go Malchior they have nothing to do with this," said Raven.

"You are in a position unsuitable to make demands," stated Malchior. Raven looked around and noticed one student not among the others.

"Where's the boy who helped us, where's Scott Hayward?" Starfire let out a small series of laughs and reached behind her make-shift thrown. She pulled out Scott's staff and threw to the ground.

"The boy presented a problem to me, so I had to deal with him accordingly." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the staff solemnly.

"What about the teachers," asked Harry not looking up.

"Oh they're just fine, I'm keeping Dumbledore nice and comfortable." They all looked up at her disbelieving. "Yes, I am a power far older than that dried up senior citizen. I have won." Harry looked around at the enslaved students.

"Why them, why bring them into this?"

"Being a god does dose the body good, though I simply will not tolerate your presence for much longer." She snapped her fingers and a host of seventh years lined in front of them like a firing squad.

"Wait," said Robin. Starfire/Malchior turned. "Me, leave Starfire and take me instead."

"You why would I want to inhabit you," asked Malchior stepping back up to him. "Starfire is strong, powerful, and can soar through the air as I once did. She is proving to be an excellent host."

"What about going back to being Puff the magic dragon," snipped Cyborg. Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"I have come to the realization that once I am restored to my real form I will be vulnerable to the wearing sands of time. But if I simply take a new host every sixty or so years, then I will live on for all time. Starfire should consider herself honored, she will be the first to grant me eternal life." Robin snapped. He kicked away the second year who had been in front of him. He ran up to tackle Starfire and inwardly prayed she would forgive later for this. Starfire/Malchior spun around and blasted Robin away. He skidded across the floor and remained still for a moment. His friends ran over to him and helped him up. "With her natural abilities coupled with my magics, there will not be a soul in this world who would dare challenge even my name." Robin scowled for the first time at Starfire's face, but reminded himself that it was a parasite he was glaring at…..not Starfire. She surveyed him for a moment then got an idea.

"It would be a shame to allow talent like your own to be completely eradicated," she spoke to all of them and stepped up to Robin. "You do not believe anything that I have said? You will believe, you will all be believers." She stared at Robin with an evil smile and began walking back to her chair. "Take them away and prepare the induction ceremony."

"Hold on," said Robin. "Let me talk to her." Malchior narrowed an eyelid at Robin. "Just for a second." Neville timidly approached her.

"Highness, I would suggest that you allow him one last request before he can longer do such a thing." Malchior smiled and laid a hand on his head.

"What a good slave you are, you make a good point." While avoiding looking up at Starfire Neville put on a weak smile as if earning extra credit. Starfire/Malchior walked up to Robin and paused. She closed her eyes and ducked her down somewhat. After a short moment she raised it back up and her eye blinked open. Starfire, the real Starfire, looked around the room in confusion and at her change in clothing. She laid eyes on Robin.

"Robin!" She flung her arms around him and he held her tightly. "Oh Robin please forgive me." They pulled apart.

"Its not your fault Star, but you have to try and fight him off."

"I am sorry, but he has grown stronger, as much as I so desire to I cannot." Robin held her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out of you. I promise." Starfire felt tears welling up.

"Oh Robin, you should have left when you had the chance."

"Never without you. This school's going back to the way it was and your going to be free." Starfire moved closer. "Don't be afraid."

"I am not." They faces were but a breath's length apart when she stopped and slowly drew away. Her had ducked down once more and upon coming back up her eyes glowed. "Times up," she said shortly. She snapped her fingers and Malfoy approached her. "Contact your father, and tell him that I will meet with his master as was the request." Malfoy bowed his head and promptly left the room. She glanced back the Titans, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and shook her head. "Would someone please get them out of my sight?" Not believing their situation they were then pulled out of the room. From inside her own mind Starfire watched with her hands pressed against an invisible force. She sadly saw her friends being taken away and fell into despair.

* * *

IN THE DUNGEONS…………………..

Ron held the bars tightly in his grip then sat back down with the other. "You know, I never thought I would be sent to the dungeons because…it's the dungeons," he said looking around at the former potions room. "Now what do we do?"

"We sit here waiting to be turned into vegetables," said Cyborg.

"Not helping," said Harry.

"Hey watch it, said Beast Boy.

"Well maybe Raven shouldn't have brought that DAMN BOOK!" Harry had rose form his seat. Beast Boy stood in front of him.

"You sayin' this is all Raven's fault!"

"Shall I put it laymen's terms for you?" The others sat glumly while the new battle heated up.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"IT MEANS WHY DON'T YOU DROP DEAD! WE WERE ALL PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL ALL OF YOU AND RAVEN SHOWED UP WITH HER BLOODY BOOK!" Beast Boy tackled Harry and they rolled all over the floor. Hermione gave a futile attempt to break it up until she gave a pleading look to Raven.

"**ENOUGH!**" Harry and Beast Boy quite immediately while Harry was in mid punch. "Killing each other isn't going to help us all that much. I'm sorry you feel that way about me Harry, I acknowledge that I should have been more careful with the book. But please, stop fighting and let's figure out a way out of this mess." Harry and Beast Boy each shot each other hard looks and got up off the floor. Robin sat by himself in the corner. Robin was sure for a moment they had the old Starfire back, then she was suddenly taken away. While Raven and Ron did their best to smooth things over between Harry and Beast Boy Hermione came and sat next to Robin.

"Are you okay?" Robin snickered somewhat.

"What do you think?" Hermione cast a downward look. "Sorry, I don't usually 'talk' about anything. And Starfire is one of those things."

"I understand Robin, but you shouldn't sit all by yourself like its hopeless."

"Yeah, and why not? We don't even know where Dumbledore is."

"I don't believe for a moment that Dumbledore is out of the picture. He's probably waiting for the right moment."

"Sorry, but that just doesn't help right now." Hermione nodded and fixed her robes.

"Well, what would Starfire say?" Robin picked his head up and gave her a short nod. He promised she would be free, and that was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

Well how was this chapter? Sorry I took a few days to get it out. Hope your liking it so far and I'll update soon. 


	9. Beast Boy's Decision

**CelticHeriessFiona:** Glad you like it

**Angel-Star727:** I know it is interesting isn't it?

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** You bet he's gonna die, just not now.

**gladdecease:** You may be on to somthing there, Neville jsut might fight it off. And thanks for the review i like getting them.

**Neko Star-Elite:** Thanks! I'm a Star fan too believe it or not. She's so funny (in a cute way)

**nonofyorbiz:** Maybe i will, Thanks

**starfan 1: **Thanks, delighted to know you like my story so far.

**Luvya:** That's good to hear, I hope you like this one.

**Lost Inside:** I'm sorry I've always been a RobStar shipper. I hope you'll still read my story.

**Angyl:** Don't worry about Scott, I'm sure he'll show up again sooner or later

**Story Weaver1: **Whew! That was close. That's like my favorite episode, i just couldn't resist. I'm glad you like it so far.

Thanks for all of the great reviews, now I wont keep you from the update another second longer.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Beast Boy's Decision

Robin sat by himself in the corner. Robin was sure for a moment they had the old Starfire back, then she was suddenly taken away. While Raven and Ron did their best to smooth things over between Harry and Beast Boy Hermione came and sat next to Robin.

"Are you okay?" Robin snickered somewhat.

"What do you think?" Hermione cast a downward look. "Sorry, I don't usually 'talk' about anything. And Starfire is one of those things."

"I understand Robin, but you shouldn't sit all by yourself like its hopeless."

"Yeah, and why not?"

"Well, what would Starfire say?" Robin picked his head up and gave her a short nod. He promised she would be free, and that was a promise he intended to keep. Raven finally calmed Harry and Beast Boy down. She moved away and they motioned toward each other only to stop when Raven spun back around with her eye blazing.

"I told you that's enough, enough." They both nodded.

"Sorry," said Harry to Beast Boy.

"Naaa don't sweat it, I would have done the same in your place."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Now that we're done with **those** matters," said Raven. "We need to work on getting out of here."

"Bout time some one said something," remarked Cyborg. Raven looked over at Robin.

"Robin what did Slade say to you, can you remember?" He thought back to a few moments ago when he met up with his nemesis among the trees.

"He said something about getting our dragon friend to help with something and raise the dead people"-

"Wait what did you say," asked Hermione getting up.

"The dead people?" Robin shrugged his shoulders. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Are you sure it wasn't '_Dead Ones_'?" Robin then snapped his fingers a couple of times.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Hermione nodded, smiled and turned to Harry and Ron.

"It's the Dead Ones," she said. Both Harry and Ron looked just as excited about their discovery as she did only to have Cyborg step in between them.

"Uhh excuse me, but confused here." Hermione nodded and put on the look of a teacher.

"We have this project in Defense against the Dark Arts and this is our topic. Don't you see this is amazing! Your Slade, and V-Voldemort want to use Malchior to raise the Dead Ones."

"More specifics please," said Raven.

"Oookay, you all know the story of Jason and the Argonauts right?" They nodded their heads in a general concensus. "You all know that Jason built a ship christened 'The Argo' and aimed to sail to the other side of the world to a place called Calchus (Kal-Cus) in search of the Golden Fleece. Now the Golden Fleece was heavily sought after because of its rumored healing powers. However any and all who tried for it ended up very dead, this is because the fleece was protected by a dragon." She allowed this new bit to sink in before continuing. "This particular type of dragon was called the hydra and was of a very rare and sparsely numbered species. Anyway, Jason and his sailors came, killed the hydra and took the Golden Fleece. In response to this the king of Calchus took the teeth from the hydra's corpse and used them to rise up the dead victims of the dragon, an army of the dead. Whether or not Jason and the Argonauts were able to defeat the Dead Ones is still a mystery and the hydras have been extinct for nearly two thousand years."

"Then what good is Malchior to them," asked Robin. Hermione put up her finger.

"Like other species, dragons on occasion bred with other types of dragon. Over time the hydra died out but their descendants carried on."

"Which means," said Harry. "That Malchior must be a descendant of the hydra." Everyone sat in silence for the longest of time. Cyborg let out a long breath while Robin entered deep thought. "Which is probably why the dementors were sent after you, to get the book and maybe bring you along as well."

"Lavender was telling me how you guys love solving mysteries around here," said Raven. "She wasn't kidding."

"Well I'm glad we figured all that out, now what are we supposed to do about queen Frag," asked Ron. Robin sent him a death glare. This latest remark sent everyone in strained thought. That was a good question. Beast Boy scratched his head then suddenly got a wild idea.

"Hey Raven what about that other guy?" Raven tuned and blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the other dude that was supposed to be fighting Malchior a hundred billion years ago or something…."

"Rorek?"

"Yeah that's him!" Raven looked at Beast Boy as though he had just lost his mind.

"Beast Boy that was over a thousand years ago."

"Wait I think Beast Boy may have a point," said Hermione. Raven cast her a look saying 'Oh no not you too!'. "What if during his final battle with Malchior, Rorek got trapped inside the book to only he hasn't been as hell bent on getting out as Malchior." Raven shook her head.

"Raven," said Robin. "It doesn't hurt to look." He gave her his 'leader look' and she sighed.

"Alright I'll 'look', but I still think this is a waste of time." She paused. "Hold on, we don't have the book." For a moment it seemed they're only lead was just snuffed out. Then Cyborg held it out to Raven. She looked back and forth from it to Cyborg. "Where'd you get this?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea to hold onto, just in case," he said with a smile. She took it and laid it on one of the desk. She held her hands over it and the cover flipped open and the pages began turning. Finally she stopped and let out a soft gasp. "What, what is it?"

"I found him, he's in there." She looked up at everyone in total surprise.

"Great…so now what," asked Beast Boy.

"I leave my body in astral form and make contact with him on an alternate plain of existence." Beast Boy nodded with raised eyebrows. "Be ready."

"For what," asked Harry.

"To catch me, I don't particularly want to my head to hit the stone floor. Raven closed her eyes and let her body's tensions ease themselves away. "Azerath-Metrion-Zinnnnthos." Her body arched for a moment then she limply fell backwards into Cyborg and Beast Boy's awaiting arms. Beast Boy looked down at Raven in her out of body state. 'I sure hope she knows what she's doing.' Raven felt herself zooming through a faceless vortex. She could tell she was moving through the different plains and that her mind was guiding itself to the necessary destination, but it still felt weird. She finally lost the sensation of flying and felt solid ground under her feet. The veil of darkness parted and she found herself in a circular room. Taking a look around she saw various tools for studying the stars and mapping them accordingly, books stacked to the ceiling, and a wide array of vials and beakers. She laid eyes on a scroll perched on a marble pedestal and curiosity took over. She unrolled it only to the first line and gasped; it was one of the Gallian scrolls that Malchior had told her about during their first ever meeting. She felt compelled to read more when,

"Answer me this." Jumping out of her skin Raven spun around to see someone with his back to her. He wore a set of silver robes that dragged on the ground and seemed to shine in the light. "Why do we live our lives?" Completely taken off guard Raven racked her brains for an answer.

"Uhhh, because we have to?" He picked up his head from his parchment and nodded.

"An interesting response. I don't agree with it in the slightest, but I do commend you for being the first to give me one nonetheless." He turned around and faced Raven. "It is amazing how many people simply live their lives not knowing why."

"Do you know?" He paused.

"I have only theories, but such questions can only be answered by the highest of beings." He pointed upward and Raven got the idea of whom he was speaking. "You see that?" He gestured to a large celestial chart painted on the ceiling. "That is the universe which I have spent a number of life times mapping. And to what end? Do you intend to take some of this knowledge with you?" Raven remained silent. "One can only learn by asking questions." He nodded and narrowed his eyes. "I do not recognize your face." He prompted her with his gaze.

"Oh sorry, I'm Raven."

"But of course you are. Why are you here Raven, I have not had a visitor in…..oh one thousand years."

"I came to ask for your help."

"My help?" He walked back over to his desk and sat down. "I am not sure what help I can give you."

"Its Malchior." He looked up. "He's escaped from the book and taken possession of one of my friends. And to top it all off another group of bad people intend to use him to raise an army of the dead." Rorek thought about this for a moment then silently laughed.

"They intend to sacrifice him in order to gain an enormous amount of power yes?" Raven nodded. "It seems to resemble poetic justice to me."

"But we can't let them do that," said Raven walking over to him. "We don't know if the Dead One's can be stopped."

"I understand and I sympathize with your situation, but………"

"You won't help us," finished Raven glumly. "So why lock Malchior up in the first place? If when he somehow gets out again you're simply going to look through your _astrology _charts."

"I am an _Astronomer_ thank you, and you would do well not to confuse the two in the future. As it is the price for performing such a curse in the past was for me to be locked away as well. I am truly sorry, but I can't help you. I am only spirit, I have no body in which to live in." Raven then got an idea. It was the craziest idea ever to enter her mind but it just might work.

"Maybe you do," she said biting her lip. Rorek was confused for a moment then arched a brow.

"You are not suggesting…."

"Rorek we need you, Malchior has taken hold of someone so powerful on her own that we simply can't stop him without someone who has already done it before."

"The curse, what about the curse?"

"It didn't work. It only removed him from the host, he was never sent back to the book," reported Raven. Rorek rubbed his forehead.

"And you know of someone eager to volunteer for such a thing?" Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, not really no. But if none of them will go for it then I will," she said. Rorek nodded and rose from his chair.

"Then you must be off."

"Wait, what all of this?" Raven gestured to all of his books and scrolls and charts.

"Not to worry my dear, I have all the knowledge I need up here." He pointed to his forehead and nodded in the opposite direction. "Now you must go, your friends are beginning to worry." Raven nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked back.

"Thank you." He smiled with a nod. She performed her exodus incantation and promptly found her way back to her body.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped out loud.

"Raven!" Beast Boy rushed over to her and helped her to a sitting position. "Your okay!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy swallowed.

"Well I was just…. you were…I thought…. sorry." He shrugged and stood back up. Raven got to her feet and Robin walked up to her.

"So, how'd it go?"

"He said he'll help." There was a short cheer among them. "But he needs a host." CRICKET…CRICKET. The room went dead silent. She looked around at them nervously. "It's true."

"Raven, why?" Cyborg was absolutely lost for words.

"He's nothing but a spirit like Malchior, he needs a host body or he can't come out and he won't be able to do anything." She paused. "Now, who will volunteer?" They each looked at each other. Harry fixed his glasses, Ron looked around at the ceiling, and even Robin was trying not to make eye contact. "I see."

"Sorry Raven but I've been down that lane before and I'm just not comfortable with it," said Hermione.

"I'm with Hermione on this one," said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah me to." Ron nodded his head continuously. Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll let him occupy me and no one else will have to."

"I'll do it." They all turned and saw Beast Boy looking down at his feet.

"Beast Boy?"

"You heard me. For those of you who don't 'hablo' English, I said I'll do it." Raven for some reason wasn't sure if **she** wanted him to do it.

"Beast Boy are you sure, I mean, I bet Cyborg wouldn't mind taking one for the team."

"Right sure," said Cyborg. Beast Boy sat down next to the book.

"I really don't care." Raven leaned in a little closer so only he could hear her.

"But I do." He grinned.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong we can always blame it on him." Raven looked around uncertainly then finally surrendered. "This is safe right?"

"If his spiritual consciousness should remain partially attached to your mind." Beast Boy blinked a couple of times.

"But it's safe right?" Raven lowered her head so as not to expose her smile.

"Yes its safe." The others were sure they felt the room shake slightly. She laid Beast Boy down on the table and the book next to him. "We'll do this the 'safe way'." She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Just relax." Beast Boy nodded and closed his eyes. Raven then held out her hands palm down, one over Beast Boy and the other over the book. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." They all felt a rush of air flowing through the room and shielded themselves from small flying objects. The pages in the book flipped and turned madly as though a hand rummaged through them in a frenzy. Beast Boy's gritted his teeth slightly and he let out short gasps.

* * *

From another part of the school Starfire/Malchior suddenly looked up and put on a freighted face. "You Again!"

* * *

The fast air died down and the dungeons returned to their normal atmosphere. The book stopped going crazy and Raven lowered her hands. "Did it work?" Hermione gazed curiously at Beast Boy. Raven quickly thumbed through the pages until she came o the picture and saw the Rorek was also no longer there. She closed it and laid a hand on Beast Boy's fore head.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy say something please." He was completely silent for a moment and Raven regretted ever letting him go through with it. Then his eyes slowly opened and they glowed, only they were not a deep red but a soft white. "Rorek?" Beast Boy's head tilted to look at her.

"Yes," came Beast Boy's voice though it was not he speaking.

"Is Beast Boy alright?"

"He is fine, he is saying something about that feeling weirder than putting his finger to a light socket, but he seems fine." She helped him sit up and moved away so the others could see.

"Everyone, meet Rorek." The change in Beast Boy's appearance was startling. His facial expressions now resembled that of a Vulcan.

"Uhhh, hi Rorek." Said Robin nervously. Beast Boy/Rorek gave him a bow of the head. He paused and looked as though he were listening to something.

"Beast Boy wishes to speak." So saying he lowered his head and remained silent for a few moments. Then he raised it back up and Beast Boy was now on the surface.

"DUDE! THAT WAS SO ASWOME!"

"So it would seem," said Harry. Raven on the other hand was still a little uncertain.

"I'm glad you feel that way Beast Boy, but you still have to be serious"- She stopped when she heard the door being opened. Starfire/Malchior stood with two of his followers behind him. He looked around at each of them with narrowed eyes. He finally stopped at Robin and pointed.

"Him." With that he turned and left. They pulled Robin out of the dungeons and hauled him off to who's knows what. Beast Boy watched them lock them in again and his head fell forward. Within moments it was back up and Rorek cast Raven a nervous glance.

"I feared this. Malchior sensed me during the implantation, he will examine each of us until he has found my host."

"No prob," said Cyborg. "Can't you just body jump to someone who has already been checked?"

"I do not have that ability."

"Oh, great," said Robin. Rorek faced Raven and shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry Raven, I have put Beast Boy in great danger. If Malchior discovers me, he will terminate both of us." Inside his mind Beast Boy let out a sigh of dread. 'Well this was a great idea.'

* * *

WHAT"D YA THINK? I really hope you liked this chapter. I didn't know it was going to turn out like this until I actually started writing it. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	10. Revolution!

**Lost Inside:** My mistake with 'AWESOME'. And don't worry about Beast Boy, only a vile and evil person would do such a thing.

**Nunofyorbiz:** Thanks, your certainly going to get action in this chapter. Seriously, it barley lets up.

**Angel Star-727:** Thanks for the bunny. And I owe you a cameo appearance. I figure it's been put off so long you deserve a cameo 'part'. I hope you like it.

**CelticHeriessFiona:** Beast Boy will be fine; I would never kill off one of the main characters.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Thanks I'll try to do my best with Rorek. We never saw him in the cartoon so there's really no personality template to work with. Oh well, hope you like it.

**gothic kid 13:** Glad to hear it.

**KailEverwood:** Thanks a bunch, but why aren't you allowed to read Harry Potter? They seem okay to me? Hmmm.

**Angyl:** Yeah sorry about that, it was late and I meant to say Ron. It's late right now. Go figure.

**Story Weaver1:** That's good to hear. You never know what readers are going to think of a twist in the story. I don't use too many from fear of them sucking.

**soaring-bright-flame:** Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this one too.

**gladdecease:** Man when you analyze a story. Whew! I'm really happy your so into my story. It's amazing how much you got right just by looking over the facts. I really enjoy getting your reviews.

**FantasyObsessed:** Glad you like it.

**rochwhen90:** Alright, Don't-worry-about-Beast-Boy.l He's not gonna die or anything. Glad you like the story though

(talks like Mad Mod) Sorry for the long wait my duckies! Thanks a bunch for the smashing reviews and now we shall commence with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Revolution!

They pulled Robin out of the dungeons and hauled him off to who knows what. Beast Boy watched them lock them in again and his head fell forward. Within moments it was back up and Rorek cast Raven a nervous glance.

"I feared this. Malchior sensed me during the implantation; he will examine each of us until he has found my host."

"No prob," said Cyborg. "Can't you just body jump to someone who has already been checked?"

"I do not have that ability."

"Oh, great," said Ron. Rorek faced Raven and shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry Raven, I have put Beast Boy in great danger. If Malchior discovers me, he will terminate both of us." Inside his mind Beast Boy let out a sigh of dread. 'Well this was a great idea.'

SMACK! Robin hit the floor after being hit very hard across the face. He breathed in a hard breath and looked up at the possessed alien that had struck him. "How long can you keep this up," asked Malchior. He slowly circled him wanting to show his power to the boy wonder. "I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time, who has Rorek taken as a host!" He shot Robin with a starbolt making the Titan leader grit his teeth in pain. Malchior raised his hand to strike again.

"ALRIGHT!" He curved his mouth into a smile and slowly lowered his hand. Robin clutched his stomach and sat up. "His name's John Wilkes Booth." The dragon's smile faded instantly, although not knowing the name, he was well aware of Robin's continued resistance. He reached down and pulled Robin's head up by his hair.

"I am not amused!"

"Yeah, that I can see." Malchior released him and stood back up.

"I can hear her you know." Robin stopped panting and gazed up at Malchior who was looking down at him maliciously. He bent back down and held Robin's face. "And you know what, she's just tired of all of you. She's tired of you most of all." Inside her mind Starfire watched in horror as Robin's face fell. She pounded against the invisible prison that kept her from assuming control of her body. 'NO ROBIN! DO NOT LISTEN! PLEASE ROBIN NO!' Malchior smiled even wider at hearing Starfire's pleas. "Fine, if you will not tell me I will find someone who will. Take him back." Two hooded students picked him up and dragged him out of Dumbledore's study, which Malchior had taken as his own room.

* * *

BACK IN THE DUNGEONS…………….. 

They all turned at hearing the door being unlocked and in came Robin accompanied by the two hooded escorts. They threw him to the floor but didn't walk out, but closed the door behind them. They eyed them suspiciously until one lowered his hood.

"Neville!" They shouted in unison.

"Hello," he said timidly. Robin got to his feet and gave Neville his thanks.

"Yup these two intercepted the ones bringing me back here and quietly told me of a pretty good plan that they have."

"Wait," said Hermione. "Neville you broke the imperious curse?"

"I had actually freed myself before you were brought before him, if we were going to be any help to you I had to continue my charade." They all nodded.

"Neville I swear you're getting better every year," said Harry beaming.

"So, who's your friend," asked Raven. Neville nodded to the other person and she lowered her hood.

"This is my friend Angel Star-727."

"But most people just call me Angel," she said with a smile. "When the take over began in the school I went into hiding until it was safe to come out, then I met up with Neville. He's told me a lot about you all."

"Girl please tell me your gonna get us out of here," pleaded Cyborg. She looked at him for a moment.

"Oh sorry Cyborg we just came by to say hi and see what your plans for August were, of course we're gonna get you out!" Robin walked over to Beast Boy who was pacing around the room.

"Hey, I uh, didn't tell him anything. Just so you know."

"Well that is good news," said Rorek. "Mr. Longbottom?" Neville looked over at Beast Boy/Rorek. "I think it would be good if we execute this plan of yours."

"Right, right. Okay we need to get to the teacher's staff room."

"Why there," asked Ron.

"Because that's where we need to go," replied Angel. Robin strode over to the door and cracked it open. Seeing no one he motioned for all of them to follow him.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

IN THE GREAT HALL…………………….. 

Starfire/Malchior turned swiftly in impatience. "Where is he! I demanded that one named Beast Boy be brought to me at once." A second year approached him apprehensively.

"Highness, I'm afraid they have escaped their confines." Starfire's eyes flared up from Malchior's anger. He grabbed the second year by the neck and through him across the hall.

"DOES YOUR INCOMPITENCE KNOW NO BOUNDS!" He put his hands to his temples and messaged them. "I seriously give you mere mortals more than your deserve." A seventh year walked up and bowed.

"The dark lord has arrived highness." Malchior looked towards the large double door and nodded.

"Very well, bring them in." The double doors opened and in marched a host of masked death eaters and none other than Slade. They approached the teacher's tables and walked up to Malchior's chair. Malchior looked around with a confused glance then up at the infamous villain. "Where is Lord Voldemort?"

"I'm afraid the dark lord was unable to come today. Therefore I will speak for both of us."

"He has taken a partner?"

"For now it would seem," answered Slade. "You have taken the body of a young girl," he commented looking over Starfire from head to toe.

"Do not judge her by her size," said Malchior.

"Yes quite." Malchior gestured for Slade to sit down and he did.

"Now, I wish to learn more about this generous offer Luscious Malfoy presented from Voldemort."

"Most simply we wish to create an alliance," said Slade.

"An alliance?"

"Yes, a great Axis of the three most prominent groups in this world; Wizard, Muggle, and Dragon. But first we must travel to a far off place to gain the power we need to assume control." Malchior sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "We need your 'assistance' as it were."

"You will forgive me, if I am not immediately trusting."

"Most certainly, I wouldn't trust me either," said Slade with a hidden grin. Malchior surveyed him for a moment then folded his hands together.

"I ask to be allowed at least one sun rise to 'contemplate' your enticing offer."

"Very well," said Slade with a nod. He rose and gazed around at the crowd of worshipers. "You've basically turned people into dogs. How'd you do that?" Malchior grinned and looked around at the hundreds of students.

"It is simply a matter of power and persuasion," he said and he faced the large crowd and spread his arms out to them. "Disciples! Who am I?"

"You are Malchior," they all answered in unison. "Malchior is great. Malchior is happiness, Malchior is the way!" With an evil leer he turned back to Slade.

"I am a god, I can do anything." Slade slowly nodded and scanned the myriad of brainwashed students.

"Indeed."

* * *

CATCHING UP WITH THE OTHERS………………………. 

They moved swiftly down the halls toward the staff room. Dodging back behind corners when a group of students passed on by. They waited for the latest group to moved on when Robin tapped Angel on the shoulder. "What if they check on the staff room?"

"There's little chance we will be discovered there, our classmates believe the teachers are imprisoned inside. Besides, will all be sage once we're inside." Not entirely reassured Robin nodded and they continued on their way. They passed through a few more corridors until they came to the door that undoubtedly led to the teacher's staff room. Neville knocked four times and waited. A few moments later they heard a few locks become unhinged and the door parted. At first they saw no one, but at the clearing of a throat they looked down and saw tiny Professor Flitwik the Charms teacher.

"Oh wonderful, you have arrived!" He piped up and after glancing around the halls he let them in. They all filed inside the room and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting among the other teachers.

"Sir," said Harry rather quickly.

"Mr. Potter, Robin; perhaps your and your friends would like something to eat." Being the fact that they had not anything proper to eat in quite a while some food was a welcoming thought. Sitting amongst Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Hayward was Hayward's own son Scott. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and was about to walk over when his father turned to him.

"What were you thinking Scott," he scolded. Scott supported his head on the table with one hand while the other hung at his side.

"Father I had to try, I thought perhaps I could stop her…I mean him."

"Malchior is an ancient entity and therefore not to be trifled with lightly. You must never let yourself be overconfident when battling an evil force, your mother once.."

"FATHER I UNDERSTAND!" He blew steam out of his ears and stomped off to another part of the room. Noah scratched the back of his neck as Raven approached him.

"Everything okay?"

"He doesn't fully understand how important he is."

"Why, how important is he?" Noah sighed and paused for a moment watching his son converse with Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Who were also surprised to see him). Noah removed a picture and handed it to Raven. On it were two people nuzzling each other and smiling happily while also waving toward her. "This is you…and"-

"My late wife, Seraphim. Though she always preferred Sara," he added with a small laugh. "In the Christian faith the seraphim angels are supposed to be the highest and the closest to God." He paused once more and stared down at the moving photo. "She was a veela." Raven blinked a couple of times.

"A what?"

"A veela, the most beautiful creatures in existence." Raven nodded and glanced over at Robin. Somehow she figured Robin would be willing to debate that.

"One day ten years ago she was caught in a massacre by death eaters in a small village. According to the only surviving witness, she was killed instantly by a deadly curse." He stopped and frowned down at the floor. "Born of half veela, Scott holds a tremendous amount of power. This is the reason that he must use a staff rather than a wand, his amplified powers are too much for a wand to endure."

"And Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore's just as powerful, only he has mastered himself and therefore can channel it properly. The headmaster has been instructing him how to do so." He paused once more and shot his son a worried glance. "Scott is all I have left, if anything happens to him…"

"Noah, have you seen him in action? He saved us from at least a dozen dementors, I don't think you have much to worry about." He nodded uncertainly. Then Dumbledore got their attention.

"I believe we all know the situation very clearly."

"Yes of course, it's Potter's friends who have brought this pestilence into this school," remarked Snape. "I would advise they remain behi"-

"Oh Severus would you kindly do us a favor," asked McGonagall. "Would you please shut up?" She tried to sound as politely stern as possible though still annoyed by his persnickety towards blaming Harry in anyway. Snape pursed his lips but stepped back nonetheless while shooting Harry a death glare. Dumbledore smiled lightly then spoke up once again.

"When retaking the school we must all remember that the students are not themselves. Most importantly, remember that Starfire is not in command of her actions whilst her body remains possessed." He looked over at Beast Boy. "As I understand it, we now have an advantage in our ranks." Beast Boy/Rorek gave him a short nod. "Do you believe you can trap Malchior?"

"I can, but once I begin the incantation I must not be interrupted lest we loose our chance at banishing the fell beast."

"This is just too weird," said Cyborg to Robin. It seemed that neither would ever get used to seeing Beast Boy not only use proper English all the time, but dawn a nonstop serious disposition.

"We're a bit out numbered though don't you think," asked Neville. Indeed there only thirty or so teachers helping in a fight against hundreds of other students along with Malchior himself. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"You needn't worry about that. Should the battle go ill we will have one last means of incapacitating them. Use stunning spells only; it is inadvisable to inadvertently kill your classmates." With that they huddled in a little closer to discuss their back up plan.

* * *

BACK IN THE GREAT HALL……………………… 

After discussing some other terms which tied into their agreement Slade rose and the two gave each other a bow of the head. He stepped down and turned back to Malchior. "Remember, one sun rise; then we not only look forward but we expect to hear from you."

"You will not be disappointed, at least not in that respect. I bid you good day." Slade nodded and upon turning to the doors they burst open and in the doorway stood the newly regarded revolutionaries. Malchior shot up from his seat so quickly it fell over and tumbled backward. Slade looked back at Malchior and smiled behind his mask.

"You certainly have things under control here. As much as I want to 'hang out' with Robin"- Robin glared after him. "-It's just not the proper time." He and the death eaters then proceeded to move into the way background so as to slip out once the battle commenced. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Malchior, I must insist that you nullify the control over our pupils and that you return Hogwarts to us." Malchior leered at him and snapped his fingers. At once the wave of students was in front of him, wands at the ready.

"You are not seriously going to jeopardize their safety for the sole purpose of retaking the school, are you?" Dumbledore smiled and slowly shook his head.

"Of course not." Malchior eyed Dumbledore with a frightened regard but let loose a starbolt in his direction. With a twirl of his staff Robin sounded the call.

"TITANS GO!" As if waiting for the cue themselves their piers let out similar battle cries and they charged toward each other. Though it was only one room the great hall was still very large and took a while to run through, even half way. The two sides reached a certain point they began to let loose spell after spell in a mad effort to come out victorious. Multicolored blasts were going everywhere and a few scattered yelps and screams could be heard now and again. Students and teachers alike began turning over tables and using them as bunkers (who else here is a paintball player –raises hand). Out of the corner of his eye Neville saw Pansy Parkinson take aim at him and managed to pull up a flawless shielding charm just as she fired a powerful blast at him. She only had time to blink before her spell was rebounded and struck her with no less force. Robin rolled forward and threw a handful of freeze disks at a line of seventh years then regrettably knocked a second year unconscious.

Angel finished stunning Maleficent Bulstrode after trying to hit the bulky girl with an array of spells, and saw Malfoy using a light form of the cruciatous (sp) curse on Hermione. She turned swiftly and made a dash across the room. She leaped over an over turned table and Malfoy caught sight of her.

"MALFOY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He brought his wand around but she was faster. Her spell hit him dead center in the chest and he flew backwards until he collided with the far table. Shaking his head he looked up at her with a made grimace but a metal platter conked him on the head and he was out like a light. She gave a short nod in his direction. "That was fun." Staying low to the floor Scott and Ron weaved around the pandemonium that the Great Hall had erupted into. They reached a point where they could see behind Malchior's downed chair and spotted Scott's staff. He pointed to it and Ron summoned it into Scott's awaiting grasp. And in the nick of time too, for as Scott grasped it he spun around and knocked at least five oncoming students off their feet. Harry, Hermione, Cyborg, and Raven fought back-to-back defending each other against any attackers. As time went on mass array of students seemed to be moving around and forming a circle around the entire scene. Form the tables Malchior witnessed the raging battle until he caught sight of Beast Boy walking toward him. Malchior quickly stepped down and pushed two of his followers aside to clear his path. They faced each other for a moment.

"Rorek, has it not been one thousand years?"

"It has," replied Rorek. Malchior let out a small chortle.

"An interesting choice of a host." The evil dragon mocked Beast Boy.

"Yes, he has thus far proven to be a valuable companion and ally." Malchior shed some of his cloak so that the top most billowing layer no longer constricted him.

"Good…" he darted straight for him and launched a starbolt in the process. Beast Boy/Rorek spread his arms forming a white shield and blocked the energy ball. Malchior circled high above eyes flickering between bright green and deep red. He then traced the ground on which Rorek stood with an eye beam attack. Rorek rolled aside, morphed into a pterodactyl, flew up behind his opponent and knocked him hard in the back. Starfire/Malchior hit the floor and stood up with gritted teeth. Rorek resumed human form and readied another barrier.

"You have no place in this world! Go back to darkness where you belong!"

"Rorek you old fool, I AM THE DARKNESS!" He raised his hand up and formed a large dark sphere. "_NECRINOM MORTIS!_" He let it fly and both Beast Boy and Rorek felt like they were being torn to shreds. Trying to shield them both Beast Boy/Rorek sailed backward with his clothes singed in various places. All this time Slade and the death eaters had been inching around the whole room and finally made their way to the door way. One of the death eaters took aim at an oblivious Scott and was promptly tackled Noah. They rolled out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall trying to wrestle each other to death. Noah soon got the upper hand and began laying punch after punch on the evil agent. He felt something tap his shoulder and upon looking back met with a sudden flash and we was out cold. Slade kicked him over and helped the death eater to his feet.

"Take him, we're leaving now." They all began walking out when Slade held back one of them. "Wait, I have a special job for you."

Back in the great hall the small resistance group was being pushed in closer and closer and closer together in the middle of the gigantic hall. One of the new and particularly lesser teachers was struck in the gut and he fell backwards from numerous jets of sparks. The most any of the first years could was shoot out sparks, but multiply those attacks by a couple hundred and it could do some damage. Finally the whole of resistance was clumped together in the middle of the great hall and the skirmish eased its way to stand still and everyone quieted down. Beast Boy/Rorek was pushed through the crowds and the rest in the center. Malchior eyed each of them but shook his head when he laid eyes on Neville.

"Poor young one, to have betrayed his god at such an early time." Neville swallowed but stood firm.

"You are nothing but a body snatcher!"

"Perhaps, that is but a foolish sentiment. It's over, my submissives have won me my victory." His speech was cut short though when he saw Dumbledore with his usual confident and soft smile. "And just what are you grinning at old man?"

"This battle is not decided until **all** of one side have been defeated." He then turned to Scott who had since the battle died down been mumbling to himself. Malchior shot him a worried look.

"What-What are saying?" If one were close enough it would sound like he was speaking in Latin. "STOP! STOP YOUR CHANTING THIS INSTANT!" Dumbledore then touched the tip of his wand to the top of Scott's staff. Scott head then snapped up and he shouted the last bit of his incantation.

"PATRONUS LUX LUCIS!" All who fought with him only had another split second to shield their eyes before a blinding flash of light burst from his staff like a wave and the crowds of students were all thrown backwards. For a moment no one could see or hear anything for the longest time. Harry squinted an eye open and saw his classmates lying sprawled all over the place an unmoving. The others quickly regained themselves and only Malchior still stood from the blast. His eyes were wide with shock and he had the urge to take flight and leave while he still could.

"When they awaken they will be free from your enchantment. I'm afraid it is time," said Dumbledore.

"Time? Time for what?" Robin then moved up front and slammed the end of his bo to the ground.

"It's time for you to get your demon dragon ass OUT OF STARFIRE!" It took Professors McGonagall, Flitwik, Snape, and Madam Hooch to hold Malchior in place. Beast Boy/Rorek strode in between them and opened the white book. Struggling against the invisible force that held him in place Malchior's eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of book.

"This time, I wish you to remain locked away." Raven levitated the book in the air so Rorek's hands could be free. He held his arms out to Starfire/Malchior and after taking a deep breath began the curse. "**_ALDERON EN-LEN-THRENEL VOL-SOL-NAIR-ISS MOR!_**" Starfire's body went rigid as she let out a loud scream and what looked like a black vapor was pulled out through her chest and mouth. Within moments the vapor transformed into black energy was sucked up into the book. Beast Boy/Rorek slammed it shut and threw it to the floor. Starfire let out a soft groan and Robin ran up to catch her as she began to collapse. She fell into his awaiting arms and her head lay limp to one side. Dumbledore then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Would you please inform Poppy that she will have a full house tonight?"

"Yes Headmaster," said McGonagall with a nod though she didn't much fancy having to deal with an irritable nurse after all of what's just happened. Raven walked on over to Rorek who had picked up the book and set it on the table. He looked up at her and nodded.

"You did it…thank-you," she said quietly.

"Let us hope, for the last time." He stopped and lowered his head for a moment. A few seconds later it raised back up and Raven knew just who it was.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Raven. I'm just fine."

"This is certainly going to make an interesting camp fire story," said Ron walking over. They were joined shortly by Harry and Hermione while Cyborg stood a table right side up so Robin could lay Starfire down. He unclasped his cape, rolled it up and put it under her head like a pillow. She moved her head around a bit and opened her eyes. She met Robin's worried face and smiled lightly.

"Robin…" he buried his face in his hands from sheer relief.

"Starfire…" She swallowed and let her eyes close.

"I feel so weak."

"Don't worry Star, you're free now. You're going to be just fine." She looked up at him and nervously nodded.

"Okay." He covered her up with a stray cloak. Cyborg strutted on over and picked up the book.

"Alright yall whose up for throwing this thing in the nearest volcano, or fireplace which ever's closer."

"DUDE! I'm so there," said Beast Boy. He paused for a moment as though listening to someone. "Rorek says a good idea." Cyborg smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey if it's good for him." He moved over to the large fireplace and pretended to hold a TV mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen this will be starting pitcher Cyborg's one hundred millionth strike out this season." He reared back his arm to pitch it in when,

"_ACCIO BOOK!_" Taken utterly by surprise Cyborg watched the book fly out of his hands and into the awaiting arms of the stray death eater. He caught it and took off running down the halls.

"GET HIM," shouted Hermione. Anyone not looking after someone else were suddenly on their feet chasing after the lone death eater. He sprinted down the halls and up the large staircase. He heard people chasing after him and he blindly shot a few meager spells behind his back. As they ran Ron got hit in the shoulder and he fell backwards. "Ron!" Hermione stopped to help him while the others carried on the pursuit. Now looking desperate the death eater saw a window ahead and sped up. With a bounding jump he crashed through the window back first and upon reaching the open outside air disappeared with a small pop. They reached the broken window and panted in disbelief. Raven then leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"I thought you couldn't teleport here," she said to Harry. He put his forehead to the wall and sighed.

"You can't apparate or disapparate, **inside** the castle. Once your outside…." Raven looked up at the ceiling as though it were about to collapse on top of her. She simply refused to believe what just happened.

"Then they've got it, they've go Malchior. Voldemort and Slade have the key."

* * *

YOW! That took me so long to get out it's not even funny. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update sooner. **Angel Star-727:** Would you like your cameo to end here, or do you want to continue in the story? Or do you simply not care? Laters. 


	11. A bit of Parchment

**RESPONSE TO EVERYONE:** Obviously I made a mistake with the apparating and disapparating thing, cause like ten people told me about it. –Bows to all reviewers- sorry for the mess up, I'll try and make up for it somewhere in the story.

**Gladdecease:** Glad you liked the chapter. The word Hesberet is actually pronounced _Hezberek_, and no that was not in the spell to trap him but in the one to release him. Yeah we did hear "Fell beast" at the beginning of Spellbound. About Rorek not going back into the book, just wait for it to be explained. I didn't mean to use dementors in that scene, sorry about that. No I'm not saying Dumbledore is part Veela, just that he was teaching Scott to properly channel his powers. And about the castle grounds thing, see above response. Whew! Hope that clears some things up. lol

**Lost Inside:** Whoa you should try to get more sleep. Can't read fanfics when you're lying face down on the key board, lol. Glad you like it so far.

**CelticHieressFiona:** Glad your liking, and herreees the update.

**Nunofyorbiz:** You bet there was action! Now we calm down, whew! Now comes the couple of chapters with just a little action.

**Luvya:** Don't worry about it, I'm glad you got around to reading it. 

**Rochwhen90:** As per your comment see above response, and I'm glad you like it so far.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** That's right! This story is far from over.

**Blackfoxdemon:** Thanks; I thought your review was most excellent.

**Angel-Star727:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I got another request for a cameo, so I hope you don't mind if I give that person a turn. Gives the story a little more variety I think.

**Anonymous Reviewer:** See above response. –Sighs- I'm never going to live that mistake down.

**Piebgood:** Glad you stopped lurking; also glad you liked the chapter.

**Neko Starfire:** You bet I'm gonna update some more and heres the proof! YAY! Oh and sorry about gett'n your name wrong, like your new one.

**Savvy: **I know, there are so many things that would sound either funny or super cool.

**FantasyObsessed:** Darn it! Got that song stuck in my head, lol. Let's see, seem to recognize that song from some kind of puppet show from way back in the day, hmm. Oh well. Happy you like it.

**Robinfan:** Really, you think they're good. –Puffs up chest-. Then I can't wait to get to the later chapters because that battle scene in the great hall is really nothing compared to what's to come. ;)

**Story Weaver 1:** I agree, he's not as powerful as Dumbledore now. But Dumbledore won't be alive in the world forever, so shouldn't someone on the good side be be as powerful as he was. I would venture to say Merlin was the Dumbledore of his time. By the way I'm not going to kill off Dumbledore, tsk tsk tsk, wouldn't even go there.

**Jessalynn:** See above response. –Sighs-. They were all taken by surprise and didn't have time to summon the book back. Sure if you want me to I'll put you in. It's just that with a TT/HP crossover there's so many characters to juggle around; give them equal times as speaking, fighting, in the spot light, ect. It's just really hard. But I think I can find a way to make it work. So glad you like my story.

**Soaring-Bright-Flame: **WAHOO! Glad you liked it. Since you liked that line so much I just may write it at the end of each chapter from now on. LOL

I would like to thank all of you for the great reviews, and again apologize for being the only one here who didn't know the book as well, I guess. Oh well on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A bit of Parchment

Raven looked up at the ceiling as though it were about to collapse on top of her. She simply refused to believe what just happened.

"Then they've got it, they've go Malchior. Voldemort and Slade have the key."

Hayward found himself being dragged on through a long hallway with a creaky wooden floor. As he was being moved along he squinted open one of his eyes and saw the wooden path moving quickly beneath him. He was pushed inside of a room with a large fireplace and an equally large chair before it. Two death eaters at his side held him up by his shoulders while he stayed on his knees. Hayward moved his gaze down the chair and saw a milk white hand on the armrest.

"I've been looking for you," said a cold soft voice. "It is amazing how much trouble on auror can cause me in a span of a few years." He rose out of his chair and Hayward stared up at the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort.

"We…aim to please," said Hayward. Voldemort smirked and bent down closer to him.

"Are you afraid Noah Hayward?" The whole of Hayward's vision was taken up by Voldemort's face. "You cannot lie to me, none can lie to me." Hayward nodded.

"I'm afraid, of what I'm going to do to you if you don't get your mug out of my face in the next two seconds." Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he flicked a glance up at one of the death eaters. He drew his wand and poked Hayward in the back of the head.

"_Crucio!_" Hayward fell to the ground shrieking in pain unlike anything he had ever before known. Voldemort rose back up to his feet in the midst of Hayward's wails and waved his hand. The death eater let up the curse leaving Hayward curled up in a little ball.

"You are still alive for only one reason," said the dark lord. Slade then walked up beside Voldemort and held up the white book.

"We need your help," he said. Hayward looked up at them with one eye twitching.

"Wh-what?" Slade chuckled and walked up to him.

"Its quite simple, our little dragon friend here needs to either be in his real form or in a host body in order to be of any use to us. And as amazing as this may sound we don't have the incantation to brake the curse he's under."

"Raven," said Hayward under his breath.

"Yes the original plan was to take the book and the titan together, however because Malchior acted on his own agenda we had to improvise. And that's where you come in." Voldemort took the book from Slade and threw down in front of Hayward.

"Read it. Give yourself to him as a host or you will die." Hayward grinned and looked up at him.

"Guess I'll die then, Ol Rorek made sure that Malchior would never again be able to possess a body already occupied by a soul." Slade reached down and punched him hard across the face. As a small stream of blood seeped out Hayward's mouth Slade gripped him by the face and pulled him up.

"FFFine," he hissed. Voldemort snapped his fingers and a moment of silence passed by. Then a talk dark and menacing dementor glided into the room. Hayward fixed his gaze on it. Hayward then saw it begin to lower its hood and he struggled as best he could. Slade punched him in the gut and literally knocked the air out of him. The faceless beast approached Hayward and the door to the room closed behind it.

* * *

BACK AT HOGWARTS……………….. 

Harry stood staring out the window of the boy's dormitory. This past week had been one of the craziest weeks he had ever been through, and coming from someone who goes to a school for wizards that's saying something. It really was demoralizing to have won and then just as quickly it was as if they were defeated miserably. Robin strode up to him and they both nodded to each other. He joined Harry at the window and let out a tired sigh.

"We had it," said Harry. Robin looked over at him. "We had in our hand, and then it was gone."

"S'alright Harry. We'll get it back. I just can't imagine how he was able to disappear like that."

"Well, Dumbledore made it to where Cyborg could use his scanners on the grounds and he picked up an 'energy surge' which must've occurred when the death eater vanished. He didn't escape by magic."

"Slade," said Robin under his breath.

"He has technology able to do such things?"

"I wouldn't doubt anything with Slade, least of all what he's got up his sleeve." Harry nodded and continued to look out the window.

"How's, uhh, how's Starfire," asked Harry.

"She's fine, she's sleeping now. Ya know being possessed and then having the possess**or **being pulled out, wears a person down." Said Robin from his own experience. Harry thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"Alright," said Robin with a nod.

"What's it like, or rather, how do you do it; being a Titan and a friend?" Robin raised his eyebrows; this certainly was a brainteaser. He had never really thought about it, it just came naturally.

"Well, what about you; being a wizard and friend?" Harry cocked his head in thought.

"I dunno, I guess they're equally as difficult or enjoyable."

"Yep, say Harry you wanna do some investigating with me?" Harry put on a small grin and stood up straight.

"Robin, it's what I do." The both laughed lightly and Robin nodded down the hall.

"Well come on," said Robin with a matching smile. They walked on over down the long hallways until Robin stopped in front of a certain door.

"This is Professor Frost's office, or it was."

"Yup and take a look at the doorknob," said Robin looking back down the hall. Harry examined it and saw that it was half melted.

"Someone tried to get in here and it looks like they gave up halfway into it."

"That's what I thought. Now when I was Malchior's host he tried to get in but couldn't because there was some kind of barrier around it. I was thinking maybe you could open it."

"Well only one way to find out," said Harry drawing his wand. He pointed it at the semi-melted knob and flicked it. "_Alahomora._" A powerful force rebounded his spell and knocked him back a few feet.

"Harry! God are you alright!" Robin bent down to help him up.

"Yeah, but I'll be feeling that again later," grunted Harry with a hand on his lower back. Robin helped him to his feet and they re-examined the door. "Okay, nothing magical is gett'n in there any time soon." Robin then got an idea.

"Then we'll use something none magical." He placed a small blob of gray putty under the doorknob and stuck a small transmitter in it.

"That some kind of explosive," asked Harry.

"Oh you know I use it when I sell chocolate down the street, I sometimes get tired of using the doorbell." They rounded a corner for cover and Robin was about to press the button when a thought occurred to him. "You wouldn't have a way to quiet this stuff down would ya?" Harry playfully looked annoyed and again took out his wand.

"_Silencio_," he said towards the putty. (a/n: If I got this spell wrong or if it just doesn't exist in the book, please go easy on me. I'm only human.) He gave Robin a nod and instead of setting the stuff off Robin handed the trigger to Harry.

"You wanna do the honors?"

"Okay," He nodded and took the trigger. They ducked behind the corner and Harry pushed the small red button. All they heard was a small bit of cracked wood and a small pop. They peeked around the corner and saw the door hanging on a single hinge. Harry sighed in slight disappointment. "S'not as fun without the 'Ka-boom', you know."

"Yeah I agree," said Robin following Harry into the office. They stepped in and took a look around. It looked like any other office belonging to a teacher at Hogwarts. The desk and shelves were stock full of things pertaining to the teacher's subject. Harry took to fingering through an open filing cabinet while Robin went around in the couple of desk drawers. He opened one and a green tentacle shot out of it trying to grasp Robin's wrist. He slammed it shut on the tentacle and a small squeak of pain could be heard. He opened slightly and the green appendage slid back inside. Harry looked over from the cabinet.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhh nothing, really, sort of. Damn freaky." He went back to looking around in the desk.

"What are you two doing?" They both looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. "I asked you what are the two of you doing?"

"We heard you the first time," said Robin returning to searching the drawers.

"Well, what are doing?"

"The death eater who snatched up the book was trying to get in here," said Harry. "We're just a little curious as to what it was he was looking for." Hermione looked around nervously.

"Well, be quick about it. These days I'm a little more wary of snooping."

"We're just looking though a couple of old papers and files Hermione. Nothing to get riled up about," said Harry. While Harry and Hermione debated the subject Robin went through a stack of papers in and a strange folder appeared from beneath the pile, it seemed to jump out and grab his attention. It was scarlet colored with a dragon seal for a lock with writing below it. He turned it a quarter to the left then three quarters to the right. It clicked loudly then snapped open. Harry's head spun in Robin's direction and Hermione jumped slightly. They gathered around him and Robin pulled out a mess of old parchment with thousands of lines of writing. But the most curious page was one towards the middle, absolutely blank. Harry took it and asked Hermione for a revealer. He rubbed the eraser-looking thing on the paper but nothing came up.

"Harry, what if this is like the Marauder's map," asked Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement.

"The what," asked Robin.

"Never mind," said Harry. "If it is then I don't know what words to use to make what ever is on here appear." Robin picked up the folder and dusted off the writing below the dragon seal.

"What about this?" He showed them the lettering and Hermione tapped the page with her wand.

"_Ostendo Sum Serpants Specialis._" At once tiny lines from all sides and areas spun together like an intricate spider's web. They formed not only lines of text but also a series of pictures and a large ring shaped symbol in the middle of the page. The whole of the text was in entirely different language. They all stared down at it with excitement coursing through them; this was defiantly turning out to be a year they'd never forget.

"We-we should show the others," said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah I think your right," said Harry not tearing his gaze from the bit of parchment. They hurried on out of the office and began walking down the hall when Robin stopped and headed in the opposite direction. "Hey Robin where you going?"

"I need to see someone," he answered going down the hall. Harry and Hermione shrugged and continued on their way. Robin walked into the hospital wing and stopped when he saw on one was there. "Hmm, where'd she go?" Then Robin smiled in comprehension; where else would Starfire be.

Starfire walked up on the battlements of the castle wanting to get some fresh air. She had awakened not realizing that she had been asleep for early ten hours after the others had retaken the school. She had dawned her usual attire not really liking the way black and blood red looked on her. She leaned against the stone railing and looked out over the lake, the moonlight sparkling off the surface.

"Well it's not Titans Tower." She turned swiftly and saw Robin. "But I guess this roof will do for now," he finished looking around.

"Robin…" She looked at him and turned away.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Oh Robin, I cannot bear to imagine what I must have been forced to do to you or our friends. Or what those poor students were put through."

"Starfire, you know better than anyone that not one bit of that was your fault."

"But…"

"Ah! I don't want to hear you apologize for something you had no say in. It's beneath you Star." She put on a downcast look. He took her shoulders and turned her around. "Tell you what, I'll let you know when it's your fault okay?" She smiled up at him and let herself fall into him.

"I am just happy to be returned to normal." He put his arms around her and smiled off into space.

"Yeah, I defiantly like you better this way." She giggled and he had to laugh at how she moved against him while giggling. "I'm glad your back too." She leaned against him for support and let her eyes close. "If you're up to it; Harry, Hermione, and I found something interesting. I think we should get on down there." Starfire sighed not really wanting to be troubled by anything right now, but knew recently possessed or not she and Robin both had their responsibilities. However before they put aside their personal wants Starfire had something ask.

"Robin, though I realize it was not I who nearly brought about your death and/or enslavement; I wish to ask you something."

"Sure Star, what is it?"

"Will you give me your word, that you will never leave me..us!" Robin parted his mouth somewhat. He wasn't quite sure if he should say yes or even answer. True he did whatever he could to make Starfire happy, but was this a promise he could keep?

"I'm sorry Star, but I can only do my best."

"Then….that will have to suffice," she said with a warm smile. They remained in silence for another moment before going back down to the great hall.

* * *

Like I said, one or two chapters to calm down and get ready for the real plot of the story. Because mind what the summary said. This whole thing with Malchior taking over the school was basically a subplot to set up for the "big picture". Again not too much action in this chapter but a good amount is soon to come. I hope you like it so far. I'm really having fun writing this. Laters! 


	12. No worries Raven

**nunofyorbiz:** I assure you there will be atleast two showdowns. But they'll have to wait for later.

**Lost Inside:** I know, stupid sleep can be so annoying. lol

**FantasyObessesed: **Well I need to write more so i guess we both need each other.

**Angel Star-727:** Thanks, i'm glad to have reviewers like you.

**Starfire-is-not-a-whimp:** Thanks I personally think RobStar is the best couple there is but that's jsut me.

**Me:** Nice subtle name, lol.

**GS Dragono:** No I do not think he will, sorry if its what you wanted but i never really thought about it.

**soaring-bright-flame:** Oh there's plenty more to write about. Sorry but i just can't turn my brain off. I keep thinking of more updates and story lines. It's inexplicable really. I did go to that web site and it was sooo funny. And me a being a huge fan of Lord of the Rings. Thanks.

**CelticHeriessFiona:** -Shruggs shoulders- Well can't say for sure, no one can predict the future. Excpet me cause I'm wirting it. Hee hee hee. Glad you like itso far.

**Luvya:** Yes that's true, you shouldn't do that. Maybe he's up to somthing. Hmmm we'll just have to read and find out.

**gladdecease:** YesI know poor Hayward, bad things happen when your in a fight against evil. Thats really what I'm trying to do is portray evil in its most real form, and thatscruel, vicious, and incapable of mercy. I hope you like hwo the whole rign thing turns out, i thoguth it was prettycool. See ya!

**Story Weaver1:** Yup poooor Hayward.

Thanks for all of yoru revews and now let us continue with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

No worries Raven

Starfire had something ask. "Robin, though I realize it was not I who nearly brought about your death and/or enslavement; I wish to ask you something."

"Sure Star, what is it?"

"Will you give me your word, that you will never leave me..us!" Robin parted his mouth somewhat. He wasn't quite sure if he should say yes or even answer. True he did whatever he could to make Starfire happy, but was this a promise he could keep?

"I'm sorry Star, but I can only do my best." Starfire's face fell somewhat wondering if there was some kind of hidden meaning behind his answer. She then thought herself being silly and inwardly shook her head.

"Then….that will have to suffice," she said with a warm smile. They remained in silence for another moment before going back down to the great hall.

* * *

THE GRIFFYDOR COMMON ROOM…………..

"You know Rorek I realize this may be a bit of blunt question but……..can you please come out now!" Beast Boy stood before a mirror gazing into it with stressful anxiety. Staring back at him was not his own reflection but Rorek's. Rorek slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"I am sorry Beast Boy truly I am. I sincerely do not know what to say."

"Well you can start by telling me why you're still inside my body, ya know not that I don't like having you around or anything," he added quickly. "It's been fun and everything being host to a thousand year old spirit, but I weren't you supposed to go back inside the book with Malchior?"

"I am as perplexed as you my friend. You need not fear I am consulting every bit of knowledge I possess to find an answer." Beast Boy's spirits didn't look any better.

"That's great to hear, you do that. You consult, read, study, let me know how it turns out, keep me posted, keep me prized." Rorek looked a bit confused at Beast Boy's rambling but nodded nonetheless. "Rorek, is there any chance they can bring back those dead guys now that they have Malchior more or less." Rorek arched a brow.

"It would only be possible if they returned him to his dragon form or channel his soul into a host body, without that I cannot see how they could accomplish such a feat. As I recall there are also a number of other obstacles that stand in the way of anyone wishing to raise the Dead Ones."

"Like what?"

"I am not entirely sure; all I know is that at this point it would be extremely difficult to complete their mission." Beast Boy nodded as everyone else entered the common room. He turned away from the mirror and faced his friends.

"So this is where you've been all this time," said Cyborg.

"Just having a chat with our favorite ancient wizard," replied Beast Boy.

"Well we're glad you're here," said Raven. "Harry, Robin, and Hermione said they had something they wanted to show us."

"Check this out," said Harry. He removed the bit of parchment and spread it out on the table before the fire. They all gazed down at the mess of writing, the strange symbols, and the ring shaped picture. Starfire tilted her head in curiosity.

"Very interesting, but what is its significance?"

"We found it in the late Professor Frost's office," said Robin. "Now we talked to Scott a while ago and we found out that Frost used to be an Auror for the Ministry, a very high ranking one at that." He then passed on the floor to Harry.

"Apparently before he took up retirement the Minister had him carry out one last assignment; this thing." He point to the strange document.

"You mean like to guard it," asked Ron.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "We think this might be why he was killed not too long ago. If we knew more about it then we might know why except there's a considerable problem."

"What's that," asked Cyborg.

"It is in another language," finished Starfire looking over the page.

"Correct," said Hermione. "It looks like some kind of ancient language that we though Raven might recognize." Raven looked up from the table.

"Me? Why would I know what it is?"

"Well you are into this kind of stuff," said Beast Boy. Raven gave him a funny look. She bent over the page all the same and took a good look. After examining it for a few moments she began to frown either from confusion or slight comprehension.

"Hmm."

"Hmm what," asked Robin.

"It looks like a very early form of Latin, the dialect is too old I don't think I can tell what it says."

"Oh come on Raven you can read Latin can't you," pushed Ron.

"I can read most languages yes," she replied a little annoyed. "But this form is very very old, I doubt even the Pope speaks it this way." (A moment for the Pope) This really was annoying; they had finally come across another lead only to face a dead end. "I think I can tell you what it looks like though."

"We thought it was some kind of map," said Robin. Raven was shaking her head however.

"No, no I don't think so." Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked the page from top to bottom.

"Well then what could it be?" Raven moved her finger along he outer edge of the ring and around the strange symbols.

"For one thing if this is a map then where is the legend or the key, there's nothing to identify a scale of any kind. No, what this looks like to me…is a cartouche." They all opened their mouths in surprise.

"Bless you," said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes.

"No I meant it's some sort of pictogram or a 'de-coder' if you will."

"Okay but what does it de-code," asked Ron. Raven shook her head.

"I have no idea; remember I can't read this it's too old a speech."

"Why do we not ask Rorek if he can translate the Latin text," suggested Starfire. They all around at each other wondering why they hadn't thought it before. They all then turned to Beast Boy who was currently backing away.

"No no nononono, listen guys I think I've had enough of 'Merlin' using my mouth and my body like a sock puppet." Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Aww come on Beast Boy, you know he's actually being really nice. He could assume control anytime he wanted, the difference him and Malchior is respect for the host."

"That's another thing! Would everyone please stop calling me that? My name isn't host it's"- He stopped and looked as though he were listening to someone. He rubbed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Rorek is insisting that he come on up and have a look at the cartouche."

"Well it's about time," said Ron. Beast Boy reluctantly lowered his head and paused for a moment. After a few seconds he raised it back up and his eyes glowed a soft white.

"My friends," said Rorek with a nod. Cyborg leaned over to Robin.

"Ya know I'm just never going to get used to Beast Boy's face looking like Spock every time Rorek comes up." Robin shrugged as Beast Boy/Rorek approached the table. He looked it over, line after line taking in every detail. With each line and word he read his face seemed to get more and more interested in what he was reading. When he got closer and closer to the end it looked as if he had struck an entire cavern full of gold. He looked up at them with that excited look.

"Please tell me it has good news," said Robin. Beast Boy/Rorek looked up at Robin with yet another excited look.

"Oh if only you could read as I am now."

"Indulge us please," said Raven sarcastically. Rorek read another bit of text before giving his report.

"It only has a small history documented here but as it reads; The King of Calchus had to utilize a special obelisk of some sort in order to raise the Dead Ones. What its name was is irrelevant but it does exist."

"Where is this structure located," asked Starfire. Rorek re-read another line.

"Apparently almost at the time of Christ's crucifixion a fading order of wizards found the obelisk and moved it to a secret location where they erected a barrier to guard it from being used again. Over the centuries the knowledge of this 'doorway' was degraded into legend and became known as the 'Dream catcher'."

"Dreamcatcher?" Cyborg, Robin, Harry, and Hermione all repeated in unison.

"Yes you are aware in most cultures a Dreamcatcher is meant to sift through our dreams and catch the nightmares in its webbing. According to this the ring only allows the living to pass through, in or out. The proper sequence of the right symbols must be somehow encoded into the ring in order to fully unlock it for the Dead Ones to pass through." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So all we need to do is make sure no one gets this piece of parchment." Beast Boy/Rorek nodded. Robin however turned the page toward him.

"What if by some freaky quirk of fate we need to open this thing?" They all looked up at him. He tore his gaze away from the page. "Ya know it's a really big 'what if', but if we needed to how could we open it."

"I'm not so sure if we should even consider it," said Hermione with a stern look. "In fact I am all for placing this document into the fire. Even if Voldemort and Slade have Malchior they wouldn't be able to march on through the dream catcher without this."

"She has a point," said Ron.

"But he doesn't need this piece of paper," said Robin quickly. "You heard Rory." They all glanced around at the new nickname. "All they need are these symbols and the proper order, and then it's Army of Darkness all over again."

"Yes and that was a most unpleasant experience," said Starfire remembering a movie they had rented not to long ago.

"Do you recognize the symbols," asked Raven.

"No they appear to be of a different origin," replied Rorek. "Perhaps a mixture of Latin and early Greek, but that is only a conjecture." Cyborg checked the clock on his arm and blinked several times.

"This all fun and educational yall but it's late and time to sack out." There was a general consensus among the others and the boys and girls separated between the two dormitories. After making her bed ready, brushing her teeth and all that other bed-ready paraphernalia, Raven poked her head out of the dormitory door to see Beast Boy hunched over the table looking over the page and a number of other books along side it. She had removed her cape as she routinely did for sleeping. She quietly made her way down the stairs and crept up to him. Hearing faint footsteps behind him the green elf turned and saw Raven.

"Rorek? Is that you?" She looked at him uncertainly.

"It is," replied the wizard. She shifted around a bit.

"Would it be any trouble for you to give us some privacy for a sec?" Asked Raven. Beast Boy/Rorek shook his head.

"Certainly not. As it is there is nothing in any of my ancient scrolls or manuscripts to give any kind of reference for these symbols. In short I have reached 'a dead end'." Raven smiled slightly and nodded.

"Then you should probably take a break." He agreed and after lowering his head Beast Boy had resurfaced in mere moments.

"Hey Raven, what's up? Wait hold that though." He said walking over to a mirror. He jumped in front of it and once again saw Rorek staring back at him. "You won't be doing any eaves dropping will you?"

"You have my word," replied Rorek. Beast Boy left the mirror.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Raven walked over to a large window and opened it to reveal a large balcony area. They both walked out onto it and leaned against the edge. "We, I mean Rorek and I, were reading more about this ring thing and there's also a fort on the other side just in case the dead ones ever rose up again. It sounded pretty cool; the wizards who built it called it Antioch." He stopped when he noticed Raven looking out over the balcony aimlessly. "Is something wrong Raven?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Beast Boy glanced sideways at her. "You know, still being Rorek's host and everything. I honestly can't imagine what that must be like." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's not so bad most of the time, ya know there are times when it can get really annoying. Like take lunch for instance; there's a type of pie and I hate it but Rorek loves it. So of course I've gotta eat just so he can be happy. And there are some other advantages." He showed her a small cut on his arm that he had sustained during the fight, a wound normally taking days to heal without Raven's help was now almost completely gone. Raven however didn't look like she felt better.

"That's great but…"

"But what Rae what's the matter?" Raven bit her lip wondering if coming down in the first place was a mistake. She felt his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I don't care if it's good or bad, you can say anything to me."

"I'm-I'm worried about you." This was obviously taking her a strong bit of courage and restraint to spit out. He was gazing at her curiously. She finally shook her head buried her face in her hands. "Beast Boy you carry another soul inside you don't you understand what that means!" She sounded like she was crying but gave no other indication of it.

"Umm does it mean I get double presents at Christmas?" He felt the table beside him shake and he regretted his answer. "Sorry Raven I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"Beast Boy if when Rorek leaves you, you may have some of his knowledge and/or his _memories_. Robin, Starfire, and Hermione could have Malchior's knowledge and memories and not even know it. They would resurface in bad dreams or times of great sorrow. I'm worried that….you might be hurt." She looked up and indeed there was a single tear escaping her eye. "What if he takes a bit of you with him and you're never the same?" Beast Boy looked mildly perplexed at this.

"I thought I annoyed and irritated you twenty-four seven."

"Really? Is that what I've been telling you?" Beast Boy straightened up. "Of course I wouldn't want this to get around but, you really are the one who gives me hope. No matter what's happening, I thing I might have re-thought allowing Rorek inside me but you…you just upped and volunteered when no one else would. Your one of the bravest people I know. And I'm worried about you." Beast Boy smiled.

"Raven, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine I promise." She looked at him uncertainly and closed her eyes. He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Good night Raven." With that he walked back inside. Wide eyed Raven stood paralyzed right on the spot. She reached up and touched where he had kissed her and small table suddenly flew over the side and broke on contact with the ground. She looked down at it and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

That was for all you BB/Rae lovers out there. I hope you're liking it so far and thanks for reading. Sees ya! This is for Soaring-bright-flame: "Robin you never write, you never call, you don't even send me hate mail. It hurts really." 


	13. The Event Horizon

**Story Weaver1:** What does 'sock puppet mean'?  
**Reggie Tuesday:** That's perfectly okay if you don't like my pairing, ya know. But the way I see it is the unity of opposites. Robin is a dark and somewhat depressed individual and Starfire is a very light hearted and cheery person; it's like a yin and yang. The unity of opposites. It's your choice of course to take what I just said and say "That's the stupidest crap I've ever heard.

**Lost Inside:** Glad you like it.

**Nunofyorbiz:** Yes things like that tend to happen.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Thank you, and I've been meaning to tell you how true your pen name is. Who would ever think of her like that, I mean 'come on!'

**Rochwen90:** Yes its all coming together, hee hee.

**Gladdecease:** To be honest I made all those mistakes in your response on purpose. You always point out a simple mistake like that I wanted to see if you'd pick up on it. Sorry about that. I also update my stories in the morning so I'm either tired or too lazy to fix a mistake that I actually make by accident.

**Maile:** I know it has that aura about it doesn't it?

**Angel-star727:** Thanks, glad you like it.

**Me:** I'm sorry to hear someone stole your name. It's really so creative too, 'Me' that's so cool. Glad you like the story.

**Luvya:** Yes the title is finally here. And did you hear about our new Pope; Benedict the sixteenth?

**Soaring-bright-flame:** Of course this was all planned ahead, MUA HA HA HA! Sorry. Ah now we have a new favorite quote?

Thanks for all your reviews, now I will commence with chaptering

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Event Horizon

Beast Boy smiled reassuringly at Raven's fret. "Raven, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine I promise." She looked at him uncertainly and closed her eyes. He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Good night Raven." With that he walked back inside. Wide-eyed Raven stood paralyzed right on the spot. She reached up and touched where he had kissed her and small table suddenly flew over the side and broke on contact with the ground. She looked down at it and let out a heavy sigh. 'It just isn't fair,' she thought.

* * *

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM………………..

Draco Malfoy sat on the couch with a less than happy look on his face. He along with the other students were now free from Malchior's control, be he for some reason was not willing to share in the rejoicing. It was as if he had a strange and twisted preference for being under the influence of another. He had been thinking long and hard about his father, Luscious has spent most of his life in service to Lord Voldemort and if his mother has thus far been aware of it. With a loud snarl he reached over and smacked away the candelabra on the nightstand. He stood up and kicked the burning wicks into the fire before they had a chance to spread on the carpet or the drapery. He gazed steadily into the flickering flames wondering what his father must be doing at this very moment.

"Draco." Malfoy looked around at hearing his name being called. He picked up his wand from the table and gripped it tightly.

"Who's there," he spat.

"Draco," came the voice again. He looked behind him and saw his father's head in the flames of the fireplace.

"Father?"

"Yes Draco, I have something to tell you rather something I require of you." Malfoy lowered his wand and stepped up to the hearth.

"What?"

"Send a communication to the Ministry pertaining to the whereabouts of five muggles in your midst…..and one very special mud-blood." Malfoy looked back at his father perplexed.

"Why?" Luscious Malfoy's face put on a small smile and contorted at the same time.

"Everyone one of the muggles and half bloods are now enemies of the Ministry, more precisely they will be."

"All of them?" A mad flicker of hope flitted across Malfoy's face. His father nodded towards him.

"Do I have a son who has the courage to do what must be done!"

"Yes Father," answered Draco obediently.

"Very well." With that Luscious Malfoy's face disappeared as did Draco from the common room.

* * *

OUTSIDE ON THE GROUNDS………………….

Ron was currently walking back inside the castle after going to Hagrid's to fetch some tea he had offered them. As he walked back he noticed a solitary school owl leaving the one of the high towers. He gazed curiously up at it. "Hmmm, that's the fourth one this past hour." He shook his head in confusion and continued on. Back inside the school Raven sat in the library alone and looking over piles and piles of books. In front of her lay the cartouche they had discovered a short time ago. Raven read the last line in one of the books and snapped it shut in frustration. With one more ounce of irritation she slid the entire stack off the desk and into a heap on the floor. She looked up from pile and saw Starfire entering.

"I…hope I am not disturbing."

"Nothing! Not one of these books has a single bit of info on any of these symbols!" She pointed to the markings around the ring-shaped diagram. "At first I thought it might be a compass of some type seeing how the symbols are arranged around the ring in such a way, but that didn't fly." Starfire seated herself across from Raven. "Then I tried to translate the symbols themselves and so far not one language in the history of the PLANET! Seems to be in here." Starfire had jumped at Raven's shout.

"Perhaps you could do with a charm of giddiness. It is a fairly simple charm and I have been fully annotated in how to induce it." So saying she brought out a slender wand. Raven took one look at it and gritted her teeth.

"NO!" The wand was engulfed in black energy. It disintegrated into nothing and Starfire looked more concerned than hurt.

"Ohhh, that was Susan Bones' wand." She scanned Raven watching her pour out effort after effort. "How much of your day have you dedicated to this document?"

"Seventeen hours," answered Raven going through another book though it showed no promise what so ever. "I've been trying to find out what I can before Beast Boy does, I mean, before Slade and Voldemort do." Starfire looked at her curiously.

"Raven I am sure you intended to say Beast Boy. Why is that?" Raven shot Starfire a look but calmed down and sank back down into her thin book.

"Because I think neither Beast Boy nor Rorek seem to understand what they're getting each other into. And quite frankly I'm just a little angry with Rorek for letting Beast Boy tag along with him on something not even **he** knows enough about."

"But Raven Beast Boy and Rorek share a symbiotic bond, Rorek cannot survive in this world without Beast Boy."

"Yes but that's not what I'm talking about," said Raven closing the last book with another annoyed snap.

"Then to what are you referring to," asked Starfire. Raven paused for a moment. She then laid a hand on the cartouche.

"If this is all real, for a fact, then we are dealing with one of the most powerful forces ever to come into existence. They need Malchior because he's the only dragon, or dragon spirit, left in this world able to unleash the dead ones. Rorek is from the same time period as Malchior, what if for some reason they end up wanting Rorek too? Both Beast Boy and Rorek would be sacrificed in order to make this thing work." Starfire sat back in her chair. "And I'm not entirely happy with the thought….of loosing him." She stood up and began gathering the fallen books into a pile. "That's why I'm angry at Rorek, that's why I'm going to find a way to get him back in the book or somewhere else as soon as possible." Starfire swallowed at bit at Raven's last statement and after Raven shoved the books back onto their respective shelves followed her out of the library.

* * *

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM……………….

Ron entered the common room and found the others playing a game of exploding snap. Harry had been trying to teach the rules of the game to Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy for the past two hours and they seemed to be getting the hang of it. He sat down in a chair by the window as Cyborg just beat Robin in their fifth round.

"BOOOYAHH! Cyborg is king of game station and exploding snap!"

"Yay," said Robin glumly. Beast Boy and Harry had just started up another round.

"You know for strange people who wear funny clothes, you have some pretty fun stuff," said the changeling.

"Thanks, I guess." Harry started the game off but noticed Ron in the chair all by himself. "Oy Ron, what's up?" He looked over and shook his head.

"Nothing, guess I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah but that's not your tired face," replied Harry taking his turn. Ron let out a sigh and walked on over to Harry and Beast Boy's game.

"I think someone is sending You-know-who things about what's going on around here." Harry looked up from his activity and at Ron curiously.

"What Voldemort?" Ron winced at the name. "Ron how many times have we told you to not be afraid of saying his name, it is just a name." Ron however shook his head dismissively.

"On my way back I saw a lone school owl leaving the upper tower." Harry glanced around.

"So."

"It was the fourth one in little under an hour, and that wasn't even the owlrey." Robin and Cyborg had been listening and walked on over.

"Did I hear what I think we just heard," asked Robin. Ron looked at all of them very seriously.

"V-Voldemort's been knowing too much about what's going on around here, even for him. I think we have a mole here in the school."

"Got any ideas on who it might be," asked Cyborg.

"Just one," replied Ron. Harry got a glance from him and narrowed his eyes.

"Ron are you sure. I mean grant you he's a spoiled little prat but would Malfoy sell out the school to Voldemort?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Rorek's had his suspicions about him, doesn't think he can be trusted. I think I'll go with him on that." Harry took a look around and nodded.

"Alright we'll pay him a visit, last time I saw him he was in the great hall so he might still be there." The others nodded and they followed Harry out of the portrait hole.

* * *

THE GREAT HALL……………….

Draco Malfoy was indeed still in the great hall where Harry had seen him last and sat alone eating a bowl of apple slices. The doors to the great hall opened and in walked Harry, Ron, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Malfoy slowly stood up and faced them as they came closer.

"Malfoy, we need to have a little talk."

"Go away Potter and take your posy with you, I have nothing to say." Harry and Ron removed their wands.

"We want you to come along now and answer a couple of questions." Malfoy's face twisted somewhat.

"Are you threatening me Potter!"

"Why would we, you haven't been doing anything suspicious have you?" Malfoy took quick glances around trying to find a way out of his situation. He suddenly let his wand fall out from up his sleeve and he jumped at Harry. His spell was inches away from Harry's feet making the group break apart and allowing Malfoy to pass through.

"You better get out while you still can Potter, you and your muggle friends. The ministry is on a hunt!" With a mad laugh he sprinted out the hall was out of sight.

"DAMN!" Shouted Harry. Robin caught up with him.

"Wait wait what does he mean the ministry is on a hunt?"

"I don't know but we should find the others quickly."

"Star, Rae, and Hermione are all outside," said Cyborg. Robin was already jolting out of the room.

Outside Starfire and Hermione were busy discussing simple spells for the novice while Raven tested the cartouche for reactions with sunlight. She saw nothing happening and growled in frustration.

"Don't worry about it Raven," said Hermione. "The answer always comes to me whenever I'm sure there is no other answer." Raven didn't look encouraged in the slightest. She pocketed the document and saw a host of wizards approaching the school. They stopped before the three of them and scanned them for a moment. Then the lead wizard pointed to Raven and Starfire.

"There, two of them. And the witch is a half-blood." They all drew their wands and took aim. Starfire gasped loudly while Raven prepared to shield them. The lead wizard launched a small fireball looking spell at Starfire though she never took any damage. Robin suddenly jumped in front of her and took the full force of the spell. He yelled out loud flew backwards until he hit the doors to school.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screeched out Robin's name and spun back around facing the small group before them. Eyes glowing furiously she began pelting them starbolt after starbolt. She then traced the ground before with her eye beams sending them to the ground. Hermione grabbed hold of Starfire's arm and pulled her back while Raven managed to get the shield up. Starfire bent down and hoisted Robin's left arm over her shoulder to carry him away. Raven followed her in keeping the shield up as she went. The wizards, whom they now figured to be death eaters, had regained themselves and now began bombarding Raven's barrier. Raven passed through the door way and it was promptly closed by Harry and Cyborg. Beast Boy saw an unconscious Robin being held up by Starfire.

"Dude what's going on?" Harry fixed a small latch locking to door for the time being.

"Ministry agents, probably also some of Voldemort's spies in Fudge's office. That lock won't keep them out forever. So we should get going."

"But where," asked Cyborg.

"Common room, come ON!" Ron rallied the way up the staircase and to the Gryffindor house. They ran as fast as they could not once looking back. They reached the portrait with the fat lady and stampered out the password.

"_Basket Ball_," breathed Harry. They all filed on in. Harry peeked around at the fat lady. "Could you not let anyone in unless we say its okay?"

"What? Whatever for," she asked indignantly.

"Because…..oh for God's sake **Please**?" She sighed annoyingly.

"Very well very well." Harry nodded in thanks and closed the door behind him.

Back in the entrance hall the Ministry agents stormed through the doors meeting Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape along the way. He gazed at each of them through his half moon spectacles. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Is there a particular reason why you have so abruptly entered our midst?" The lead wizard presented a rolled up piece of parchment to Dumbledore.

"We're here on Ministry business. All half-bloods are to be expelled from this institution at once as per order of the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore rolled up the bit of parchment and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it was the Minister who issued such an order?"

"Quite, it has his signature does it not?"

"Yes yes it is here, but such things are simple to forge these days if one has mastery over the pen….or the person." The wizard looked a bit nervous but kept his hardened demeanor.

"If you will not bow to the Ministry's wishes then we will simply search the castle and then deal with the half-bloods ourselves." Dumbledore looked from McGonagall to Snape. Snape took a step forward.

"And who, might I ask, do you intend to find, Macnair?" He approached Snape, his wand still out and ready. Indeed Macnair had been one of the few sent to execute Buckbeak just a few years ago.

"It does not concern you, you need only stay out of our way."

"You will not so much as progress three steps in this castle so long as the headmaster is here"-

"Severus," said Dumbledore. Snape looked from the wizard. "They may search to their heart's content." Macnair gave Snape a triumphant smile. "However"- He looked back at Dumbledore apprehensively. "He may discover that not only will he find nothing, but he may venture into something he should not have." Macnair shot the three staff members a hateful glance and motioned for the others to follow him down the hall. As they moved out of sight Dumbledore couldn't help but smile warmly as if he had some secret trick up his sleeve.

* * *

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM…………………..

After everyone got settled down Harry drew forth a bit of parchment from his robes and laid it out on the table. He then tapped it with his wand and thus uttered; _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ At once thin lines like fine black thread spread in all directions forming the very detailed and intricate map of Hogwarts. Cyborg and Ron looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Hey what's that," asked Cyborg.

"Something that'll let us know if anyone's coming," answered Ron for Harry who tuned them out from looking over the many pathways. "It's called the Marauder's Map." Cyborg nodded.

"Cool." Harry studied for a second time and slammed his fist on the table. He then addressed everyone.

"They've got all the corridors close to hear blocked off and monitored."

"Great so now what are we supposed to do," asked Beast Boy.

"We cannot simply leave," said Starfire. "Not while Robin is in this condition." She had lay Robin on the couch and had been nursing his shoulder wound as best she could.

"I don't get it one minuet we're chilling after a hostile school takeover and then we're running from you government," said Cyborg to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Now when did this happen and why!" Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders being just as confused as Cyborg.

"Malfoy did this," said Ron. "He's been sending Daddy little letters about what's been going on here and his father let V-Voldemort know." He paused for moment. "The last time I saw Scott he was heading out somewhere. When I asked him he said he was looking for his father; Noah's been missing since we re-took the school." Beast Boy stepped in though it was Rorek on the surface.

"More than likely they captured Noah in order to provide Malchior with a host, so that they may use him for the sacrifice."

"I thought you made sure that couldn't happen again," said Raven.

"If a dementor were to perform it's last and most terrible weapon, then Noah's body would be without a soul and up for the taking."

"Oh god," said Harry. "So Scott's out on a wild goose chase. His father won't be his father." Beast Boy/Rorek shook his head.

"That is probably certain." While the others debated on what to do now Raven took to the cartouche and just because there was nothing else to be done now just opened it up and looked at it. It was difficult for her to accept but it looked as if she was utterly stumped. She had gone over everything she could in order to figure where the dream catcher was and how to open it, but so far nothing seemed to help. As she gazed around at the many symbols Raven wondered if there really was anyway to solve this puzzle. Her head suddenly popped up and she shot a look at each of the symbols like her life depended on it. After getting a piece of paper and coping the symbols in a certain way she leaned back in her chair like a great weight had been lifted.

"If it's we can't stay here then where are we supposed to go," asked Ron.

"Through the dream catcher," said Raven thinking her thoughts out loud. They all looked over at her curiously.

"What did you say Raven," asked Hermione.

"Beast Boy said something about a fort of some kind being on the other side of dream catcher, we should try to make a run for it."

"Raven we do not know how to manipulate the dreamcatcher nor where it is located," believed Starfire. Raven however smiled."We do know how to work it and we do know where it is?"

"Well you obviously know something we don't," said Harry. Raven pocketed the parchment and showed them the other piece of paper.

"The symbols all around the ring, aren't symbols at all; they're puzzle pieces. And when you arrange them the right way they form the insignias for all four houses of Hogwarts."

"No Way!" Cyborg took the paper from her with a surprised laugh.

"The wizards and witches who made the dreamcatcher are also probably the one's founded this school, and because of that I'm willing to bet everything that the ring is here somewhere in Hogwarts."

"But they said that it blocked to the way to the dead one's obelisk," said Harry. "So shouldn't it be in some mountain range or something.

"Perhaps what they meant was that it was a portal of some sort," conjectured Starfire. "That the event horizon formed would transport someone to another place." She looked down at Robin who's breathing had become slow and steady. "If such a way provides us with an opportunity for victory I say we take it." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, but assuming that it is here; where in Hogwarts would it be?" Harry out a finger to his mouth.

"Well now that is a good question, where is the safest place to put something her in Hogwarts?" It was then that he, Ron, and Hermione answered the question with broad smiles.

A few moment's later Harry lead the last two of their group under his invisibility cloak through a certain door. They threw off the cloak and saw the others gathered around a trap door in the floor. "Where are we," asked Beast Boy.

"Third floor corridor," said Harry. "I visited this place once in my first year here. I wonder what Hagrid did with Fluffy?" Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged at each other not really knowing what he was talking about. Ron bent down and opened the trap door. They all gazed steadily down into the darkness not being able to see the bottom. Raven was about to start levitating people down, beginning with Starfire and Robin when they heard the door opening. Cyborg readied his cannon while Harry and Ron took out their wands. The door creaked open and Neville slipped on through and quickly closed it shut.

"Neville?" Harry pocketed his wand. "What are you doing here?"

"They're after me," he said. "Rather they're after you, I said I wouldn't tell them anything then they started chasing me. I saw something invisible knock over a vase and knew it was you. Please wherever you going take me with you." Harry looked past him nervously.

"Fine but we have to hurry, whoever was chasing you can't be far behind." Neville nodded and walked up to the trap door.

"Oh this place does bring back memories," he said under his breath. Raven lowered them down into the dark cold bottom and as she descended herself heard someone trying to get through the door. She quickly closed the trap door shut and made her way to the bottom. Three voice uttered _Lumos_ and three wand tips lit up the darkness. Starfire charged up her free hand to provide what light she could and they continued on. They walked on through the room that had held the giant chess pieces and were immensely thankful for not having to go through that again. It was in fact a great relief that each of the guards before that had protected the _Sorcerer's Stone_ were now gone. Obviously they figured if no one knew about the ring no one would make a try for it. They finally reached the room where Harry had had his first encounter with Voldemort and saw nothing but an empty room.

"Where is it," asked Cyborg. Harry motioned for Ron to follow him and the two stuck their wands in a hollowed out portion of the wall. At once it lit up a steam of light that traced all around the room. Standing dead ahead of them was a large golden ring with the vast number of pieces on the outer edge.

"Whoa," said Raven.

"Now you know it's cool; Raven's impressed," said Beast Boy. Starfire sat Robin down against a pillar and tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"Please, if you could begin the sequence."

"Right," said Raven not entirely sure if she knew what she was doing. She approached the large ring and pulled one of pieces off. She examined it for a moment before taking a handful out at a time and rearranging them properly. A loud bang on the door shattered the silence. They all jumped and snapped their heads toward the door leading in.

"Oh no they did follow me," said Neville. "I so sorry."

"It ain't your fault," said Cyborg. "But a little speed would be nice," He said back at Raven. She didn't answer but looked around franticly trying to find the right place for the piece she had in her hand. The door took anther hit and Starfire gathered up Robin again.

"Please Raven."

"I'm going I'm going," she said irritably. She placed the last piece forming the lion coat of arms for Gryffindor and the ring began to give off a soft humming noise. Within moments an event horizon formed in the ring like a whirlpool and evened itself out. "Alright let's go!" Hermione was hesitant at first but took a bounding step through the portal. Another loud bang told them the door wasn't going to hold forever. Starfire carried Robin on through followed by Ron, Beast Boy, and Neville.

"You two go on I'll make sure they don't follow before I go through," said Harry.

"You sure man?" Harry nodded back at Cyborg and he lead Raven on through the liquid-like gateway. The lock was suddenly blown away and the door burst open. Macnair gazed stupidly at the sight ahead of him before shouting at his men to kill Harry. Harry blasted a few of them with the reducttor curse and took off running toward the ring. Macnair's angry yell was the last thing he remembered just before he ran forward and leapt on through the dreamcatcher.

* * *

How'd you like that? I figured since the last chapter was so short and uneventful that you deserved a good long update. That's also one of the reasons it took me so long to get this chapter up, sorry about that. Hope your liking it so far. Laters! 


	14. The Darkness Rises

**Nonofyorbiz:** No kidding, I hate having to wait a billion years for an author to update

**Arielle:** Well since this includes the nemesis of both Harry and Robin, I would say they are both main characters but Raven also plays large roles in the story as well. It's really about everyone in that they each have their own part to play. But you could say that Harry, Robin, and Raven are the three chief characters.

**Gladdecease:** Yup, don't mention it. I'm glad your liking the chapter so far. I sent you an e-mail about "The Titan Supremacy". I did upload the wrong chapter and I fixed it, so if your interested you can go check it out.

**CelticHeriessFiona:** Glad to hear you like it.

**Angel-Star727:** Thanks glad you like it.

**SeverineFlower: **No problem

**Maile:** That's the way it should be, something new just about every chapter.

**Brit The Mighty:** Thanks, its good to know I'm doing it right.

**The Mad Shoe:** Yeah they were a bit weird at first weren't they? But Hogwarts wouldn't be fun to read if it wasn't weird.

**Reggie Tuesday:** No problem, everybody's got his or her own opinion. You can disagree all you want or vise versa. Glad you like my story.

**Soaring-bright-flame:** Ok, as much as it looks like LOTR it really isn't (though they are the three best movies of all time). Grant you there are some influences here and there, but it really is a different story.

**Neko Starfire:** I know I love suspense, makes a god story better.

**Me:** Yes you do say that a lot but I don't care, I actually look forward to hearing you say that. Glad you like it so far.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp: **You bet she's not that way in my fic! Hee hee. She's actually my favorite character in the show.

**Story Weaver1:** Yes Raven done good. lol

**DarkestRaven:** Yes I sure will update, I'll do it right now.

**FantasyObsessed: **OKAY! lol

Thanks for all the great reviews, Here for you now is chapter fourteen. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Darkness Rises

The lock was suddenly blown away and the door burst open. Macnair gazed stupidly at the sight ahead of him before shouting at his men to kill Harry. Harry blasted a few of them with the reducttor curse and took off running toward the ring. Macnair's angry yell was the last thing he remembered just before he ran forward and leapt on through the dreamcatcher. At once he was being hurled through a long tube of whirling color like he was flying at light speed. He reached what looked like the end of the wormhole and a bright flash engulfed his vision. Out Harry popped on the other side of the dreamcatcher, he rolled a few feet and quickly looked back at the opening as a few spells shot through after him.

"CLOSE IT QUICK!" He shouted at Raven. She swiftly glided over to the large ring and looked around franticly for a moment from not really knowing what she was doing. Deciding she had just better do something quick she pulled out one of the pieces of the Hufflepuff seal and the ring shut off instantly. They all hunched over while heaving long sighs of relief. Raven pocketed the piece and turned back to her friends.

"Everyone okay?"

"Sure sure I'm fine," panted Beast Boy.

"Yeah but stepping through a black hole-looking-thing really takes it out of ya," said Cyborg shaking his head. Hermione was currently resting on her knees from being out of breath and Ron came to see if she was okay. She nodded up at him and he caught sight of something off in the distance. He pointed this out to Hermione and she joined him in staring.

"Harry," she said not looking away. He along with the others turned and saw a large fort-like structure not but two miles from where they were standing. Beast Boy gazed at the fort and nodded.

"Antioch."

"What?" Harry finally broke away from his stare.

"Rorek and I read about a fort called Antioch being not far from the dreamcatcher, that must be it. Probably a way to keep the dead one's away from the ring."

"Alright then yall we should get moving," said Cyborg.

"Wait Robin's wound has yet to be healed," said Starfire. She held Robin close to her as he was still unconscious. "Please Raven, could you offer your assistance before we advance?" Raven nodded and knelt down next to Robin.

* * *

BACK AT HOGWARTS……………………..

Macnair was not in a good mood that day, first he had been so careless to let them get away and second he was going to have to face Voldemort for his failure. He had his men look all over the ring for any way or clue as to how it worked but thus far they had found nothing.

"NINE KIDS MAKE THIS THING WORK AND YOU CANT GET IT TO SO MUCH AS ROLL!" He thundered all about the room venting torrents of steam. Malfoy, who had joined them shortly took a look around the base and saw a piece of paper lying forgotten on the floor. He bent down and after reading it over curved an eyebrow in wonder.

"Perhaps this…" he said walking over to the angry death eater. "…Is what you're looking for?" He snatched it out of Malfoy's hand took an uncaring glance over the page. His face soon changed from indifference to excitement.

"Where did find this," he asked quickly.

"Down there," answered Malfoy. "In their hasty escape they must've dropped it or something." Macnair quickly committed the seals to memory and summoned a hooded death eater.

"You! Here take this to back to the Riddle House, I will contact our Lord and inform of that we have found the gateway and figured out its mechanics." The hooded zealot nodded and took the paper from him. As he closed the door and left Scott Hayward lowered his hood and grinned as he held the paper in his hand. "Amazing how stupid bad guys are."

* * *

REJOINING OUR HEROES………………

Raven had promptly restored Robin to his usual self and he was soon walking on his own though he still carries somewhat of a limp. "Yow what did they hit me with anyway?"

"I do not know Robin, but it was certainly a very powerful curse," said Starfire. She walked along side him. They were but a half-mile away from the fort. She bit her lip and glanced around for a moment. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Are you certain you are okay?"

"Don't worry Star I'm fine," said Robin with a smile.

"I wished to thank you for what you did," she said softly. Robin's face reddened and he cleared his throat a couple of times.

"Your welcome Star, I'm sure you would've done the same." She looked at him as they walked and smiled.

"Yes, I would have indeed." He returned her smile. "But I am afraid you are not fairing well in doing what you said you would do." Robin frowned in confusion.

"What's that?" Starfire swallowed.

"You-you said would never leave me. I was afraid that in saving me you would…." She trailed off not wanting think of what might've happened. Robin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Star, but I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hit. **I** was afraid that in just standing there **you** would…" He meant to finish his sentence but found he could not also. "I can't predict the future Star, so I can only do my best." Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh Robin such words, though helpful, do ease my mind. Please, please promise me you will not leave me." She stepped into his embrace and he held her tightly to his side. Looking straight ahead he slowly nodded his head.

"Okay Star, I promise." She sniffled softly and didn't move an inch away from him. Within another ten minuets they reached Antioch and stopped at two heavy wooded doors. Cyborg pressed his ear against it and shrugged. He stepped back and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HELLLOOOOO!" No answer. He looked at Harry, Robin, and Raven all of whom just shrugged back. He turned back to the wall and tried once more. "YO! IS ANYONE THERE!" Again he received no answer back. "Must be nobody home," he said. Neville approached the door and laid a hand on it.

"Did you try knocking?" Cyborg eyed him questionably.

"What harm would it do," came Hermione. Cyborg banged on the door a couple of times and waited. Once more there came no reply of any kind. Cyborg was about to suggest that he just blast on through the damn thing when they heard a low creaking sound. He turned back around and saw the doors opening. They parted slowly at first but picked up speed until they were fully open. They all glanced around at each other apprehensively and began to file on in. The inside was very empty and looked as if not a soul had occupied it in hundreds of years. The fort itself was shaped like a large square and stood in the opening of a large ravine; and undoubtedly the dead one's obelisk stood somewhere inside that ravine. Antioch indeed stood right in the way of anyone trying to leave with the dead ones. They came into the main courtyard area and saw dozens of large objects covered by tarps. Harry and Ron removed one and saw that it covered a large trebuchet.

"Whoa," said Ron.

"Those would certainly come in handy," said Harry under his breath. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven climbed a stone stairway and stood atop the main outer wall. They looked over the edge and saw that the wall stood at least twenty-five feet off the ground. Off in the distance was what looked like a steeple. Beast Boy's head slumped forward and it soon rose back up with Rorek now on the surface.

"Obviously that is the infamous obelisk we have read so much about," said Rorek staring directly at it. Cyborg, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville now joined them on the wall.

"Such a fortification seems to be designed to accommodate hundreds of soldiers," said Starfire looking around. "We are only nine."

"Ah don't worry Star," said Robin. "They don't even know how to get through the dreamcatcher much less raise the dead ones. I mean seriously what are the chances they'll show up?" Suddenly they heard a strange sound far off behind them. They all turned and Cyborg's robotic eye zoomed in on the dreamcatcher. At once he saw the portal form and take shape.

"YOW! That thing just started up!"

"What! But how," asked Ron. "We didn't leave anything behind did we?" They all looked over at Raven. She eyed them for a moment then shook her head.

"Wha- No! No I didn't leave the paper behind it's right here." She then began to dig around her pockets. She soon began to wear a look of worry as she found all her pockets empty save the piece she took out of the ring. "Uhh, oops." Beast Boy/Rorek shook his head.

"I believe Beast Boy would say our current situation… 'totally stinks'." They all looked at Rorek for a moment as though he had blabbed out gibberish.

"How are they even able to open it Raven has one of the pieces," said Harry.

"It must only be the outbound gate that needs all of the pieces," hypothesized Rorek. Raven tried to cover her face as best she could with her hood.

"I'm-really sorry guys"-

"Eh don't be Rae," said Beast Boy now regaining control. "We were in a rush trying to stay alive and what not, don't worry about it."

"Can they raise up that army if they come through," asked Neville.

"I don't know," said Raven. Then quite suddenly a host of wizards on broomsticks zoomed out of the dreamcatcher and quickly made their way directly at them. Robin whipped out his staff.

"TITANS READY!" They got closer and closer all the while they all stood ready for an attack. Instead of landing or bombarding them however they flew right past them and towards the obelisk. Hermione's eyes followed them and a fearful look covered her face.

"They're making a dash for it!" Cyborg's eye zoomed in on three of them and saw that one was bound and gagged while being supported by the other two.

"Yow that looks like Noah up there." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sank their heads.

"Its doubtful that's still Noah Hayward up there," said Harry. Raven shook her head and walked up to Robin.

"Robin we don't know if Noah's been implanted with Malchior's soul but we can't take that risk." Robin nodded his head.

"So what are suggesting?"

"We get out there and stop them before they are can complete the necessary incantation if able." Robin stare back out at the obelisk and saw the many death eaters landing at its base.

"Alright; you, Harry, Hermione, Cyborg, and Beast Boy see what you can do. Hermione ought to helpful in disabling any large spells if necessary, and Harry, Cyborg, Beast Boy will be able to provide all the force you'll need. The rest of us will stay here and guard the fort." She nodded and conjured three energy platforms for Harry, Hermione, and Cyborg. Within moments they took flight and moved toward the obelisk. Robin tapped his fingers on the stone rampart wishing he had had a better plan. Raven bean their decent after coming within about fifty feet of the large structure. Once on the ground they swiftly made their way to the opening that had been made by the death eaters.

"Shhh," she said to each of them as they tip toed inside. The bottom was fairly devoid of any guards or such except for two who stood at the foot of a long spiraling stairway. Harry and Hermione drew their wands and after signaling each other's readiness jumped out and stunned the two guards.

"_Stupefy!_" They went down like two dominos and lay limp on the floor. Cyborg walked over and dragged them off to the side. Their wands still in hand Harry and Hermione took up the lead and the rear up the spiral stairs. As they got closer to the top they heard voices. They reached the end and crouched low below the floor opening just enough to make out Slade and Voldemort. The dark lord stepped at the center of his followers.

"My servants! Today you will witness the beginning of a new era of our kind. Today you will witness the birth of the full might of my power!" He turned his head back to Slade and gave him a short bow. "And yours." Slade returned the bow thinking 'That's what I thought you'd say.' Voldemort then snapped his fingers. "However our new era cannot begin without a sacrifice, baptized in blood to then sanctify and consecrate our forces." At these words two death eaters dragged a struggling Noah into the center where Voldemort and Slade stood. They removed the gag and Noah's eyes flickered a shade of red.

"How dare you do this to me! If I were in my old form I would"-

"As it is you are not," said Slade. "I'm sure it will hurt less if you struggle less." Slade moved aside and Voldemort motioned for the two death eaters holding him lay him down on the floor. The floor itself was a painted dark blue with a human size star decorating the floor also. They strapped him down at each of the five points; his heels, his wrists, and neck. Now unable to talk without hurting his throat Malchior could only look around fearfully. Voldemort then offered the honors to Slade who insisted that Voldemort take it. Mostly because he didn't know what to expect and would rather someone else take the risk. Voldemort stood over Malchior's head and spread his arms up to the ceiling.

"Rise up you dead and slain victims of the hydra. Rise up from your graves. All who stand before us must die!" Raven looked back franticly at the others and they got the message. Cyborg burst forth and let loose a wave of energy from his cannon. Harry and Hermione quickly followed with Beast Boy and Raven bringing up the rear. Voldemort simply remained planted on the spot waiting for the mess to die down. Hermione stunned another of her foe when she was suddenly grabbed by the neck. Slade stomped his foot down on the floor quieting the room instantly. Harry lowered his wand at the sight of Hermione being held off the ground by her smooth neck.

"Hold them," ordered Voldemort. Slade threw Hermione with the others and they were held at bay by three or so death eaters. Voldemort removed a long sword from the wall and held it over the restrained Malchior. Slade then grasped part of the handle and Voldemort uttered the final words. "RISE BEFORE US!" With that the two pulled the sword down and jammed it into Malchior.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGG!" Malchior's loud screech rang throughout the obelisk. A number of the death eaters began backing away with anxiety. A loud rumble rippled about the tower followed by a series of powerful shakes. All of them were knocked off their feet and thrown about. The only ones who remained firmly standing were Voldemort and Slade who still grasped the sword. Raven shook her head from dizziness and looked up at the two villains. A green column of light formed around the two and spiraled upward toward the ceiling.

"NO!" Raven shouted just as Cyborg reached down and snatched her up. The five of them quickly made their way down the stairs and outside the obelisk. As they made it outside and back towards Antioch a bright light made them turn their heads. The same green aura leaked out of the top of the obelisk and flowed down its four sides until it touched the ground. They saw it spreading toward them and wasted no time in once again sprinting in the opposite direction. Seeing the menacing green carpet gaining on them Raven decided they needed to get airborne.

"Azerath Mertion ZINTHOS!" At once all of them were incased in black energy and began lifting off the ground. The green aura stopped at about two hundred feet away from the obelisk making a large green circle all around it. It seeped into the ground and a low hissing could be heard. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked back and yelled out when they saw a decrepit and rotting hand burst out from the ground. Following it were hundreds, no thousands. Dead archers caught sight of their fleeing enemy and each began firing up at them. Robin caught site of them being pursued by the zombie archers.

"Starfire!" She nodded and took flight. Still doing her best to dodge all the arrows Raven moved as fast she could back to the fort. T once she saw Starfire flying toward them and wanted to thank God right on the spot. Starfire drew closer and closer to her friends and readied her fists. As she and her friends crossed paths Starfire shot the lead archers dead then caught down the rest with a quick swipe of her eye beams. Form the obelisk window Slade watched them return to their fort and a mad smile spread across his face, this was going to be more fun than he thought.

Landed Cyborg, Hermione, and Harry back down on the ground before doing so herself. Beast Boy morphed back from an eagle and lay flat on his back completely out of breath. Raven sat against the wall looking as if she were about to cry. Starfire landed next to her.

"Raven, I hope you are okay."

"We're all fine Star, thanks." The happy alien smiled with a nod. Robin approached Raven and Beast Boy. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Robin, we couldn't stop them." Robin said n more but returned to the top of the wall to see it for himself. Raven meanwhile stayed seated on the ground. Could she have done something to at least delay it? Either way Raven was sure that whatever came next; would be a tidal wave of darkness. As she sat she heard something off in the distance. Rising from her spot she floated on over to the rear and saw the dreamcatcher start back up. Raven gripped the piece from the Hufflepuff seal in her pocket. How was this possible? And who was coming through now?

* * *

I have to say I simply can't wait to get around to the next chapter. The way I pictured it, its got to be my favorite out of them all. Hope you like it so far, and thanks for reading. 


	15. Siege of Tears

**CelticHeiressFiona:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Lost Inside:** Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked them anyway.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** If you liked the last one I think your going to be blown away by this chapter. It's by far my favorite out of all them. I'm so glad you like it so far. Really? You saw a dreamcatcher in your uncle's car. Well isn't that something. It's funny how we get reminded of these things.

**Me:** You don't say. I decided to call it Antioch because it was the name of a city in Greece along the coastline. It was so prosperous it was the closest thing to Atlantis. I've never heard of a street being called Antioch, but that's cool anyway.

**Nonofyorbiz:** Hell ya! Showdown! Probably the best one in the story, but is it the end? I can't wait to hear what you think of it.

**Luvya:** All I really know about our new Pope is his name, Benedict 16th. I think he's Italian but I'm probably mistaken right there, so, don't go by me on that. You really think I've done well with the characters? It's really good to hear I'm doing it right, cause when you mess up people can be so harsh in their reviews.

**Darkest Raven:** Yeah that seems to be my biggest problem, I try to edit it completely but a few mistakes always seem to slip through. Oh well, I do my best.

**Rochwen90:** I don't believe that's a word. But who gives a crap! I like it, and thanks for using it. I'm glad you find my story so good…I have to know what you think of this chapter.

**Reggie Tuesday:** You do not have cra-ud, honestly. After reading your review I checked out your so called cra-ud and decided that you're very much mistaken. I thought you did very good work. Long chapter stories are actually my specialty, I suck balls at one-shots. Really I do, can't come up with a single idea that would be good for just one chapter. Take the author _Jules Fire_ for instance; he totally kicks my ass at that sort of thing.

**Soaring-Bright-Flame:** Thanks; I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter. A trebuchet is a modified catapult that throws its projectile by use of a sling. The counter weight is a swinging basket that falls forward hence pulling the throwing arm up and forward. The sling is attached to the arm by two ways; one is permanently fixed while the other fits over a hook or release pin. When the arm moves up and forward the sling gets to a certain point, opens and throws the projectile. They were used in LOTR Return of the King to defend Minas Tirith. They were a widely used siege weapon during the Middle Ages. Look them up on google, I'm sure you've seen one somewhere.

Thanks for all of your reviews, and before the chapter begins...I definitely recommend the movie Kingdom of Heaven. I saw it last Friday and it was sooo good. This is a super long chapter that has a mix of fluff, action, and tragedy. SO please tell me what you think. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Siege of Tears

As Raven sat by herself she heard something off in the distance. Rising from her spot she floated on over to the rear and saw the Dreamcatcher start back up. Raven gripped the piece from the Hufflepuff seal in her pocket. How was this possible? And who was coming through now? She called her friends over and they promptly made their way to the opposite wall. The liquid blue event horizon appeared making its swirling entrance before it changed to steady ripples from the center. A lone figure emerged from the portal. Cyborg zoomed in on him and let out a short gasp.

"Who? Who is it," asked Robin.

"Rob its Scott!" Cyborg said pointing toward the gateway. Scott stood to the side of the Dreamcatcher as though expecting something else.

"What's he waiting for," asked Ron. At that moment a line of people came jogging through the portal. They all gaped in surprise as many many more followed that first group. When the last group came through Scott looked in their direction and waved his hands. Getting the message Raven lifted off the wall and glided over to the group. Shortly after takeoff she landed next to him amongst the scattered talking and whispering.

"Scott…"

"Raven," he answered with a nod. She mouthed wordlessly toward the gate as if demanding an explanation. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "Apparently you only the outgoing portal needs to have all the pieces inserted." Raven quickly put the piece she carried back into its place, then just as quickly removed it and the Dreamcatcher shut off. "Well, glad that worked," he said with a small smile. Raven looked around at the large group he had brought with him. She recognized a few of them as Hogwarts students.

"Who are all these people," she asked with small frown.

"Help me lead them to the fort, I'll explain once we get there." She nodded and assisted in herding the large mass back to Antioch. They approached the large double wooden doors and Hermione gave Cyborg, Robin, Harry, Ron, and Beast Boy to open them. The doors were indeed heavy and took great effort to crack just enough for everyone to move in single file. Once they were all inside Raven used her powers to shut the doors with a low thud.

"We'll show them all were the rooms are," said Hermione. She bid Starfire to follow her which she did happily. Scott and the others meanwhile adjourned to what appeared to be the commander's quarters.

"They're hunting them down like rats," said Scott looking out the window. He turned around to face them. "Ministry agents have been sweeping all throughout the school nabbing every half-blood they come across, and any pure blood who won't rat them out." He paused seeing Harry and Ron casting downward looks.

"What about Ginny," asked Ron quietly. He looked up at Scott. "What about my sister?"

"She managed to get out with your parents before they questioned her," reassured Scott. He looked out the window again and pointed down at the large crowd. "I saved as many as I could, figure that about every remaining half-blood in Hogwarts along with a couple of pure-bloods."

"How many," asked Beast Boy.

"About four hundred, give or take." Robin paced around the room in a few small circles. Raven meanwhile had something else on her mind.

"We thought you were off looking for Noah," said Raven.

"Yesss, I was until I learned that he was captured and administered the dementor's kiss." He has spoke as though insulted but his looks said otherwise. Raven shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," she answered. He gave her a light smile.

"Its alright, not all souls can be destroyed in such a way. I'm sure he's with my mother now." An awkward and stiff silence filled the room for the longest of moments. Robin moved next to Scott at the window and sighed.

"Not that we're not happy to see all of you, but you haven't exactly come at the best time."

"Excuse me," asked Scott. Robin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Starfire suddenly flying through the open window.

"You must see this immediately," she said with a note of urgency. They all field out of the room and swiftly made their way outside and atop the wall facing the obelisk. It looked like a massive walking carpet moving all around the tall structure. The endless lines of undead militia marched in constant motion stopping to make various battalion formations. Back on the wall they watched the sight before them with apprehensive stares. They saw yet even more dead soldiers rising from the barren earth. Scott tapped the stone rampart with his fingers.

"Not exactly the best time," he agreed. Neville climbed up the stairs to the top of the wall. Harry turned and held his breath when he saw who was with him. Following Neville was none other than Chao Chang. Chao however was not looking at Harry but made frequent glances at Scott, who remained starting out at the large army of darkness, evil, and all around badness.

"Oy guys," said Neville.

"Hey Neville what is it," asked Robin. He looked around for a moment.

"They're getting a little nervous," he said referring to the half-blood refugees. "They know something's up, and that it isn't good."

"The last thing we need right now is four hundred and twenty-five students in a panic," said Raven.

"Agreed Raven but what are we to do? It is hard to neglect such a force for however long a time," said Starfire. Robin and Harry whispered to each other for a moment.

"We tell them what's happening," said Harry. Hermione however bit her lip.

"Harry I'm not sure that's such a good idea, we've never been in a situation like this before."

"Ahhh we've been in worse," said Cyborg.

"Not to my knowledge," said Starfire adorably. Cyborg gave her a slightly reproachful look.

"Look," said Robin getting everyone's attention. "They're not just students or little kids, they're people. And they have the right to know the truth." Within a few minuets they had all gathered at the foot of the wall wandering just what was going on. Harry and Robin ascended the stone staircase and looked over the large crowd that had begun to hush its scattered whispering. Robin leaned closer to Harry.

"They know you better; I think you should start off." Harry gave a short nod and returned his gaze to the dead quiet audience. He cleared his throat hoping that whatever came out would be good.

"I know the lot of you have come here seeking refuge from the reckless persecution in our homeland. And seeing that you were able to escape it commends you greatly." He paused with another swift nod. "But the fact is you have come to escape evil only to face an even greater threat. One that lies just on the other side of this wall." Like a wave more hushed whispering broke out among them. "I must now beg your forgiveness, for having the audacity to ask what I am about to ask of all of you." Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, as did Ron and Hermione. "I believe we as a hole now have a new mission; to hold this fort at all costs. If Voldemort…yes I said Voldemort," said Harry noticing the many winces and looks of fear. "If Voldemort and his followers make it through the Dreamcatcher they will not stop, ever, until everyone we knew and loved are dead." Scott stared up at Harry unblinking. Many of the onlookers had also now gotten over the utterance of Voldemort's name and now simply listened. Harry turned his head to Robin who took the floor.

"We don't know exactly if and when they will decide to attack, so anyone who does not wish to stay should go now back through the gateway while we are still alive. As we understand it," he said nodding down at Scott. "The agents have left Hogwarts for now, so you will have a small window of opportunity to slip out of the castle and to your homes. If any of you wish to depart, you certainly may do so. You have that right. But if you want to stay here with us, we **will** stop Slade and Voldemort from reaching that portal…or we will die trying." He stopped hoping to hear the usual inspired battle cry from the crowd but nothing came. A long silence had come over them, no one knew at all what to say. Neville swallowed but then put on a determined frown and marched forward. All eyes on him he walked up to a rack along the bottom of the wall and removed a bow and quiver full of arrows. Slinging quiver over his shoulder he fast walked up the stairs and took up a spot on the wall. Harry and Robin turned back around and were greeted with the sight of their friends and comrades forming lines in front of the racks and fitting themselves with arms. In the next few minuets they had lined the wall completely with two hundred and fifty archers and two to a trebuchet (being that there dozens of the large weapons a bulk of the Hogwarts students were assigned to man them). Using her alien strength Starfire helped reposition one of the trebs. And upon finishing glanced over at Robin teaching a group practical defense techniques. Hermione had taken to writing up a fort manifest complete with the names of everyone who helped defend Antioch. Cyborg sat down next to her as she put the finishing touches on Justin Flinch-Fletchley's name.

"You know, we really need to lighten the mood around here," he said in a sigh.

"We could be besieged at any time by an army of reanimated dead men," said Hermione. "How do you purpose we do that?"

"Ahem." They both turned to see Scott holding what looked like a case for a musical instrument. "I think I might be able to help with that."

* * *

AT THE TOP OF THE OBELISK……………………..

Voldemort stood over a table were lain a layout of Antioch. Hesipped from a glass of wineand called over his death eaters. "Nott, you will lead the first charge." He ran his finger on the paper toward the frontal wall. Nott took a look at the map and bowed his head. "I would have Macniar lead the second, but seeing how he has disappeared…the task falls to you Crabbe." Crabbe replied in the affirmative. "Luscious…" The head of the Malfoy family strode up to the table. "The third." Malfoy studied the layout for a moment then gave his master an obedient nod. "Wipe them out, take no prisoners."

"None but a few," corrected Slade. Voldemort looked up at him.

"Come again, _partner?_" Slade joined them at the table.

"I want Robin and his friends alive, you can do what you want with the others. But Robin is mine." Voldemort walked over to the fireplace were a roaring fire was currently feeding off of Noah/Malchior's drained body.

"In this time of conquest we can ill afford to make distinctions between enemies and old obsessions. It is not a question as to whom I can capture and torture, it is more whom can I annihilate and use to torture their loved ones. In this time of conquest sacrifices must be made. Without blood, without tears, there can be no glory." Slade stared him in the eyes.

* * *

BACK AT THE FORT………………….

The happy musical sound of a violin could be heard all throughout the fort. Scott jumped up from where he was currently sitting so as to move about the dancing crowd. He played at a fast and giddy pace, something you would defiantly clap to (just picture the happiest violin tune you know, if any). Cyborg, Hermione, and Scott had decided to throw a sort of mini party to try and relieve the stress. Though the term 'stress' was a huge understatement. While this was gong on they had stationed a couple of volunteer watchmen on the wall. Starfire sat next to Robin and clapped her hands happily along with the music. He soon found her happiness to be quite contagious and began clapping along with her. A small circle had now formed as Cyborg had challenged Beast Boy to a break-dance contest. Hermione sat against the wall bobbing her head to the music and saw Ron come up to and hold out his hand.

"Oy Hermione! Wanna dance?" He had to raise his voice over the music and frequent cheers. She smiled up at him and took his hand. The two danced around in large loopy circles and many other couples began to follow suit. Scott then began stinging a small section of his fiddle making a high whistling sound. From across the yard Chao had begun to double over laughing and she danced her way over to him. Starfire couldn't take it any more and grabbed Robin by the wrist pulling him into the mass of dancers. Having no problem with it whatsoever Robin took her hands and they danced. They swept by the small circle where Cyborg and Beast Boy's contest was coming to a close. Cyborg's robotic waist spun a couple of 360's and put on a crocked smile challenging Beast Boy to top it. Scott finished his tune with a swift end and they broke into applause. He bowed humbly before them with humble smile.

"Do another one!" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"Yeah come on one more," came another. He had been playing well into the evening was getting a little tired but obliged nonetheless. He gave them a couple of nods and set himself up.

"Yeah SCOTT!" There were general laughs at Cyborg's shout. He laid his string on his violin and played. This however was not something people jump around, clap, or give loud cheers. It was slow and soothing, that mixed with the candles and nighttime sky created an equally soothing atmosphere. Without any particular direction they all simply began slow dancing. Starfire's head lay on Robin's shoulder and he held her close. Beast Boy had invited Raven to join him, which she was only too happy to accept. As Scott played Chao walked to him the two just stared at each other while he went on providing them with a means of escaping their plight for however long a time. From the top of the wall the watchmen stood looking down at the player with inspired grins. Scott and Chao soon began to sway with one another to and fro, Chao entranced by his playing. He finished his piece with a slow and steady end and paused for the longest of times. They all stood in place not entirely knowing the music had stopped. Scott reached forward and held the side of Chao's face.

"Dumbledore's right," he said quietly. "Music is a magic beyond all others." He set his instrument down and brought forward for a lingering kiss. Still in a world of their own Robin and Starfire did the same along with a number of others captured by the moment. It all seemed instinctive; it wasn't some young infatuation among all of them. It is said in times of great sorrow we reveal what we truly feel towards someone. Tonight was no exception. Beast Boy and Raven had snuck off to the opposite end of the fort and perched themselves on a high balcony. Beast Boy scooted next to her and Raven let out a series of worried sighs.

"Raven, don't think about your powers." He said laying a hand on hers. She closed hers around his trying to keep her chaotic abilities under control.

"Beast Boy…I…I want this. More than you know. But I simply can't shake the thought of you melting out of my mind." Beast Boy let out a small chuckle.

"Come on Raven I'm sure I don't annoy you **that** much." Raven sputtered out a short laugh and a hay bail below them blew apart. They both jumped slightly.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about," she said eyeing the ruined produce.

"Raven I think I know you better than anyone, and I know you'll find a way to keep your stuff under control. The secret's there you just have to find it." Raven bit her lip and shook her head.

"But what if something happens before I find it?" She looked up at him. "What if something happens to you? I don't know how I could go on." Beast Boy let his arm curl around her shoulders.

"We'll be fine Raven, nothing's going to happen to either of us. I'm sure Rob's had this same exact talk with Star. I think we should follow their example and just enjoy our time together, and not worry about tomorrow." Raven closed her eyes and cocked her face toward the moon.

"Scott did a good job tonight didn't he," she asked. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"I'll say. And Rorek thought he was good so…if he says so it must be true," he said playfully. Raven smiled and let herself lean against the green changeling.

* * *

ELSEHERE IN THE FORT……………………

"Starfire we're heading up to wall," said Robin. She nodded and waved after him.

"Thank you Robin I shall join you shortly," she called back. The small party had died down and they had returned to their posts. Starfire watched Robin and Cyborg join Scott, Harry, and Ron up on the wall and retreated to what she had taken as her quarters. She sat on her bed and pulled out her diary. She unlocked it and removed a small pen form the spine. She then wrote in flawless longhand;

'_My dearest diary, it feels as if I have been away from you for decades. I have so much to tell about my past days at Hogwarts. First my friends and I were all in danger from Malchior who had become a parasitic spirit able to possess the bodies of others. I soon fell pray to him and was forced to be his host for a long period of time. My friends soon defeated him and now….'_ She went on writing about Malchior's book being stolen and Noah getting captured. Starfire then described he cartouche they found in Professor Frost's office. That soon progressed to them being chased out of the school through a large ring shaped portal called the Dreamcatcher and she eventually arrived at their current situation. _"…We know what awaits us beyond the wall. And we are prepared to meet it. My only regret thus far is not telling Robin how I feel. He means so much to me, should I loose him, oh I cannot begin to imagine what life would be like. I have not forgotten the promise he made to me, and I know Robin will do all he can to keep it. I hope beyond all hope that Robin, all of my friends, and all of these people return from this conflict safe and sound. Thank you as always,_

_Starfire _

She put the pen away and with a hopeful sigh she closed the book with a snap.

* * *

LATE THAT NIGHT………………..

The late midnight moon shone brightly over Antioch. The four hundred or so defenders lay sleeping at their posts, worn out from exhaustion. Starfire sat up against Robin, her head perched on his shoulder and sleeping quite soundly. Beast Boy, Raven, and Ron were out like lights toward the right side of the wall. Cyborg, Harry, and Scott took up command over the left side. Robin and Starfire were left with a section of the middle to lead. Down below Neville leaned against one of the trebuchets for support and snorted loudly in his sleep. Robin tried to fall asleep but for some reason his mind forbade him from dozing off. He sat with his arm around the slumbering Starfire gazing up at the sky and let his eyes flutter to a close.

From hundreds of yards away Nott took lead of nearly a thousand undead and quietly marched forward. Crabbe and Malfoy readied their regiments while Voldemort and Slade watched form atop the obelisk. Closer and closer Nott's men crept to the high wall. Twenty other death eaters followed him in his group scattered about the crowd of zombie soldiers. Slade looked through a telescope at the slumbering wall defenders and chuckled lightly. 'This may be just too easy.' Nott's group was but a few fifty yards away from the wall, creeping ever so swiftly and quietly. The light evening breeze seemed to wrap a cloaking shroud around them. As they progressed one of the death eaters stepped on a small twig and a light snap was born. Robin's eyes slowly opened and re-closed them in dread. He held Starfire a little tighter and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Star," he whispered. "I did my best." He gently moved her aside so that she lay up against the rampart and slowly looked over the wall. In the next instant he threw a bird-a-rang at the nearest soldier and it struck him in the neck taking his head along with it. Nott quickly drew his wand.

"**KILL THEM ALLLLLLL!**" At once they all yelled out and charged forward. Starfire along with everyone else on the wall jerked awake and saw Robin throwing down disk after disk after disk. At once they all fixed arrows in their bows and showed their attackers with a hail of arrows. Nott took one in the stomach and fell over wincing. Scott fired his last arrow and quickly realized that he had rapidly used them all up. He was about to go for his wand when Chao reached up and handed him a new quiver stocked full of ammo. With a smile he took it and continued defending. Cyborg and Harry wasted no time in joining Scott with a mixture of wand work and sonic blasts. What death eaters there were began letting deadly curses fly up onto the wall. They flew past like rockets mostly missing their targets but snagging a poor defender here and there. Ron ran up to Robin.

"ROBIN WE NEED THOSE TREBS!" Robin nodded and looked over at Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" She launched another barrage of starbolts and looked over at him. "LIGHT EM' UP!" He said nodding to the large weapons below. She nodded and swiftly flew down to the dozens of ready trebuchets. As she passed each one she ran a charged fist along each projectile making it a large fireball. Once they were all lit she flew up into the air and hovered to see over the wall. With a glaring scan of the on charging army she shouted downward.

"RELEASE!" Each one who was in charge of their trebuchet pulled the lever back and fired. The long throwing arms all flew forward and threw a cloud of fireballs into the air. With a whistling sound the fireballs rained down on the charging attackers like asteroids. Starfire let loose her own balls of energy like a green wave form high in the sky. Scott received another quiver refill from Chao and saw Crabbe's regiment approaching. Hermione released another arrow and in the same moment got an idea. Removing her wand she pointed to the line of defenders and uttered a few simple words. At once all their arrows were charged with a fiery tip. Robin saw with horror that Crabbe's group also carried siege ladders with them. Another wave of fireballs from the trebuchets rained down upon the evil army and rolling about causing many of them to scatter in various directions. A siege ladder successfully connected to a section next to Cyborg and he immediately blew it to splinters. Beast Boy made out Malfoy's wave coming in and decided to not let them gain any group. He transformed into a humming bird and speedily zipped about the massing attackers. Raven noticed him at once.

"BEAST BOY DON'T" He was already to far out to hear anything but battle cries and explosions. Reaching Malfoy's regiment he quickly morphed into a gigantic wooly mammoth and stomped all about the dead soldiers. He rammed a handful while squashing another dozen with his tree trunk feet. Just as he knocked away a ladder carrier with his sharp tusks he saw a trebuchet fireball flying his way. It hit the ground not far from him and skipped up into his side. With an elephant-sounding yelp he fell over smashing more dead soldiers along with him. Raven gasped out loud and took off toward him. Beast Boy morphed back to himself and rolled onto his back coming face to face with three death eaters ready to strike. Just as they brought their wands down they were suddenly picked up by black energy and thrown a great distance away. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Raven descending down over him and lifting him off the ground.

By this time a number of siege ladders had made contact with the wall and soldier after soldier began to make their way up. Robin knocked away a rotting zombie soldier with his staff and threw another bird-a-rang down at the crowd. The number of projectiles from the trebuchets had also diminished since they began. Starfire zoomed forward and traced the ground below with her eyebeams. Anyone unlucky enough to be in the way was cut in half clean. Neville rushed around franticly making sure the trebuchets had more things to throw but they were quickly running out of ordinance.

Malfoy fired a number of curses up at the wall and noticed Scott frequently popping around the ramparts to fire his arrows. He hid behind a small bush and waited wit an evil grin. On the wall Scott reached down and received another batch of arrows from Chao.

"Keep em' coming," he said quickly. He moved around the rampart and pulled back on his string but Malfoy was ready. Before he could fire Malfoy jumped up and shot him in the forehead with a deadly curse. He dropped his bow and flat on his back on the wall. Chao looked over at him and knelt down next to his body. He had spoken to her only one second ago, and in the same instant he was gone. Harry pushed yet another ladder away from the wall causing it to crash down on the others. He saw in the distance a group of death eaters putting their wands together and forming a huge red ball. He noticed another group doing the same and could think only one reason for it.

"DOWN! OFF THE WALL!" He shouted. The death eaters reared back and launched the balls of energy directly at the wall. They saw them and had just enough time to look away before they hit and blew part to sections of the wall. Cyborg flew backward in the air and landed in a crumpled heap next to a few others. By now a number of dead soldiers and death eaters had either made it over the wall or through the two huge gaping holes. A third year Hufflepuff ran about trying to fix an arrow to bow but couldn't from his shaking hands. He gave up and leapt into a small hole off to the side. Two death eaters saw him and crowded around the hole. He looked up at them fearfully just before they his vision went black from the curses being fired down at him. Starfire helped Cyborg and Robin to their feet.

"They are over the walls!" She shouted. From a bird's eye view the dead soldiers and death eaters look like an army of ants flowing over and through the ruined wall. Only a few remained still firing arrows now, the rest had retreated to the rear of the fort. Raven glided next to them with Beast Boy's arm over her shoulder.

"ROBIN! The fort's lost, we have to evacuate them to the dreamcatcher!" Robin looked around sadly and gave her a nod. She ran off carrying Beast Boy along with her and shouting at anyone near to follow. Harry and Ron helped up another few to their feet and saw the death eaters redirecting a trebuchet and aiming it at them. They quickly ran in opposite direction just as the last ball of fire hit and knocked them off their feet. They now saw everything moving in slow motion; small explosions going off, students running for their lives, and thousands of dead soldiers coming their way. They got to their feet and staggered about. Robin and Harry shouted out two words though all their hearing seemed to be impaired. They could only see them mouth 'Fall Back!' They retreated to back doors and Cyborg slammed the doors to the courtyard shut. He lodged a heavy board between them.

"That'll keep them out for so long," he said. Raven flew back in.

"Everyone's at the gate, everyone still alive that is," she added darkly. Harry nodded.

"Hermione, you and Starfire go with them. We'll hold them off for as long as we can. Last one through the gate pull a piece of with them so no one can follow." Starfire, Raven, and Hermione however were slowly shaking their heads.

"N-no. We can't just leave you all here," said Hermione her voice shaking.

"You sure can and you will," returned Ron. Starfire simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

"NO! I refuse to leave my friends behind."

"Robin there has to be another way," said Raven. They heard a loud bang against the door behind them. Robin turned away from it and back to Raven.

"There isn't," he said shaking his head. "Either we stay and give you enough time to get away or we go and you all die." Raven and Hermione hated more than anything to admit it but Robin made a good point. They slowly and tearfully nodded their heads.

"Never!" Shouted Starfire. She ran up to Robin and tugged on his wrist. "You will all come with us now please!" She dragged him a few feet, her eyes spilling tears. Robin pulled away and she spun around.

"If you don't go now you'll…..we have to do what we can to save as many a possible. Now you should go." He turned away."

"YOU PROMISED!" The words pierced his heart like a jagged knife. He faced her red and puffy face that was sparkling with tears. He took her shoulders.

"I love you, very much." She hiccupped and wanted to fall into him but he held her erect. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be telling you to leave now." Starfire continued to disregard him. "Fine, then as your leader I'm ordering you and Raven to fall back with Hermione and the survivors through the dreamcatcher." She sniffled and shook her head.

"Forgive me, but that is an order hat must respectfully refuse to obey." He nodded.

"I thought you'd say that." She then felt a small prick in her arm and upon looking down saw Robin removing a sedative needle. Almost instantly she felt her eyes drooping and her strength leaving her. She collapsed into Raven and Hermione's arms. With one last droopy-eyed look she reached out to him.

"R-Robin…" Her head slumped forward and she completely out.

"We'll be seeing you," said Cyborg. Raven and Hermione and both wiped their eyes and left, Raven using her powers to shut the large wooden doors behind them. Robin, Cyborg, Harry, and Ron all gave each other ready nods and a smile that said 'It's been nice knowing ya.' They heard the door bang once more and spun around to see it blown open. From out of the smoke came a horde of dead soldiers and death eaters. Cyborg reared up his fists and gave a loud cry.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robin whipped out his staff, Harry and Ron their wands and they ran up to the oncoming mass. And all faded to darkness.

* * *

DON'T PANIC! There's still at least two chapters left, so they can't be gone. Can they? I have to know what you thought of this chapter. Was it great, bad, too long, or anything. And despite the tragedy of this chapter the story does have a happy ending, so hang in there and we'll see what happens next. Thanks for reading so far and I hope your liking it. Laters. 


	16. Starfire's Decision

**gladdecease:** Yeah I realiseI got that wrong and I'm sorry. Yeah there does seem to be some tnesion between them now doesn't there.

**Me:** Dont worry! Remember I said dont panic, what would the story be if all the main characters died.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Thanks so much. I was dying to hear what thought about it. No kidding Canada and France give out spoilers? Hmmm. That does seem interesting.

**rochwen90: **Glad you liked it, and I know I got Cho's name wrong. SOrry.

**Lost Inside:** Thats the spirit! Send every killer squirel youve got!

**Luvya:** Yes maybe he shouldve known better but he didnt want to disappoint her.

**Starchii:** No it was just a coincidence, its one of my favorite movies too. Gald you liked the chapter!

**Story Weaver1:** Doesn't it? I thought it would make a good end to the chapter.

**FantasyObessessed:**No problem, hte update is here!

**Reggie Tuesday:** Yeah your like the third or fourth person to tell me that, sorry again. Yeah poor Cho, well not every guy she liked has died.

Thanks everyone for all of your reviews. I would also like to take this time to say sorry for getting Cho's name wrong. I really don't know why but that's the only thing I didn't double check to make sure I got it right. Well I guess that's what I get for being lazy. Sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

Starfire's Decision

* * *

"We'll be seeing you," said Cyborg. Raven and Hermione both wiped their eyes and left, Raven using her powers to shut the large wooden doors behind them. Robin, Cyborg, Harry, and Ron all gave each other ready nods and a smile that said 'It's been nice knowing ya.' They heard the door bang once more and spun around to see it blown open. From out of the smoke came a horde of dead soldiers and death eaters. Cyborg reared up his fists and gave a loud cry.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robin whipped out his staff, Harry and Ron their wands and they ran up to the oncoming mass. And all faded to darkness.

What was really a few hours seemed like several days after they had made it through the dreamcatcher. The hospital wing was crammed full of Antioch survivors. Madame Pomfrey nearly fainted at the sight of so many patients. From the time that Beast Boy had been hit by the large fireball to when they placed him in a curtained bed he had not awoken or showed any signs of improvement. Starfire had become an absolute statue; she silently refused to sleep, eat, socialize with anyone, or do anything for that matter. In fact if she didn't depend on it to survive Raven was sure she would have stopped breathing. Raven and Hermione themselves had been going around the hospital wing helping Madame Pomfrey deal with the current level of triage.

Raven pulled away the curtain surrounding Beast Boy's bed and sat herself down next to him. She gazed down at him sadly and had just decided that she had better try her powers before she lost the chance. As soon as she readied herself however Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened and stared up at the ceiling. Raven gasped out loud and felt his forehead.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy's eyes glowed a faint white. Raven gulped now realizing whom it really was. "Rorek…"

"Y-Yes," he replied. His voice had become distance and echoing. His breathing had also slowed down quite a bit.

"Rorek please tell me Beast Boy's okay?" Raven leaned over him with worry and concern. Rorek took a few deep breaths.

"He is badly injured, it is taking everything I have to keep him alive. I can begin the healing process but it will t-take great effort."

"I can help," said Raven eagerly. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, your powers will accelerate Beast Boy's healing but I am not so certain with mine." Raven frowned in confusion.

"What do you…"

"Though I am only spirit I possess a life force of my own. Both Beast Boy and myself were seriously injured, and I do not know if I will be able to survive for much longer." Raven shifted her gaze around uneasily. She knew of course that he was right; even with her help the strain to heal Beast Boy might be too much for him. In all honesty she didn't know which was harder; asking Rorek to take that risk or risk trying to mend Beast Boy's wounds herself.

"Raven," he said snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked startled at first but calmed down. "I know what you are thinking," he paused to take another few struggling breaths. "I wish to allow it easier for you by already have beginning the healing process." Raven's eyes widened.

"Rorek I…"

"I know how much he means to you, and you to him. I have been around for over a thousand years; I think that's long enough." Raven shook her head not knowing what to think. "I suggest you help me, it will remove a partial amount of stress." Raven nodded and held her hands over Beast Boy's chest. His eyes closed and within moments re-opened and Beast Boy himself blinked up at the dark haired girl above him.

"Raven?" He spoke softly as though he had been asleep for weeks. She nodded with a watery stream running down her face.

"W-We're trying to heal you so…so just relax fro a moment."

"We?"

"Rorek and myself," replied Raven moving her glowing hands up and down his body. Beast Boy looked down at himself and saw a number of bandages applied to his leg and arms.

"I'm sorry," he said even more softly. She paused and looked over at him. "That has got to be the..the dumbest thing I've ever done." Raven sighed.

"I doubt that." Beast Boy chuckled lightly and felt a sharp pain jab at his ribs. Raven reflexively laid a hand his head and combed his hair with her fingers.

"Shhh, careful. Your not well enough for jokes yet."

"Yeah? Robin Williams would disagree," he replied sleepily. She arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, haven't you even seen Patch Adams?"

"Beast Boy I rarely allow a pointless film to eat away two hours of my life…" She was going to go into it more but Beast Boy's downtrodden look made her stop. "I mean, no I've never seen it before. Maybe we should watch it when we get back home." Beast Boy closed his eyes and nodded.

"Maybe." He chest rose and fell with a long breath and he was asleep. Raven continued to mend his wounds and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again," she said quietly.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE……………….

"Hermione!" Hermione turned her head to see Lavender fast walking out of the great hall. She approached Hermione and upon reaching her tapped her foot on the floor. Hermione surveyed her for a moment then shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Starfire still won't eat anything. I've tried any and all ways of getting through to her but…she just wont budge an inch." Hermione looked past Lavender and nodded. She walked at a pace similar to Lavender's until she caught sight of Starfire sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione walked up and sat across from her. Starfire sat stiff as a bored and staring down at the table. In front of her lay a variety of dishes and portions of food that remained forgotten and/or neglected. Hermione cleared her throat and pushed a plate of cherry pie towards her. Starfire didn't seem to notice it. Hermione waved a hand before the alien girl and yet again received not reaction. Hermione looked around for a moment and with a second thought she snapped her fingers before her and Starfire jerked awake.

"Anybody home," asked Hermione. Starfire sighed and pushed the plates away. "Starfire you haven't had anything at all since we got back, you have to eat **something**." Starfire pushed it even further away.

"I cannot," she replied simply. Hermione sighed and moved over to sit next to her.

"Listen I know what your feeling right now. Neither myself nor Raven wanted to leave without them anymore than you did." Starfire buried her face in her hands. Hermione got the impression that Starfire had been holding in her actual distress until now. "But if you're too weak because you starved yourself then you won't be able to help them."

"We should not have left them in the first place," said Starfire flatly. She stared down at her assortment of plates. "I cannot eat because or sleep because I am simply un able to, without knowing if our friends, if Robin is okay. What we never see them again!" There was a note of hysteria in her voice and Hermione instantly tired to calm her down before she had a panic attack.

"Star Star calm down, we don't know what happened. From what you told me about this Slade guy he'll probably want them alive. They still have a chance." Starfire fell on the table and it was as if an ocean of woe had been waiting to be let loose. Starfire cried and cried until she could cry no more. Hermione patted her back comfortingly. Starfire lay on her arms and sniffled.

"Hermione, he promised me…"

"Starfire I don't think either of you really understood just what he was promising. You were both in harm's way, putting your lives on the line like you do everyday. Bad things happen, you can only do what is within your power to do and pray things get better."

"Will you please cut that out," said a sniveling voice before them. Hermione turned her head and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there.

"I think you had better move on," said Hermione still comforting her friend. The gangling Slytherin however simply rolled her eyes.

"I mean come on, its just four stupid boys who made the wrong choice. Why they didn't save themselves is beyond me. Besides out of nearly a thousand students here, do you really think they'll be missed?" Starfire picked her head up off the table and showed Pansy a tear stained glare.

"I think you would do well to take Hermione's advice and move on." Pansy approached the table and leaned over it.

"What? What? Do you think I'm threatened by you? Hmm? Is that it?" A hint of green filled Starfire's eyes. "In my opinion they are nothing more than collateral damage, perhaps a gift from the dark lord." Starfire leapt over the table and pinned the hapless girl to the floor.

"YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK!" A circle of students formed around the two. Starfire struggled on top of Pansy and was then blasted off of her and backwards into the teacher's tables. She got to her feet as did Pansy her wand in hand.

"Are you crazy!" Starfire approached her with charged fists.

"I am going back for them. Before we leave this school you will apologize to my friends. Or I shall make you." She suddenly gripped Pansy's wand and the top half burnt to a crisp. With one last glare at the girl Starfire stormed off to the third floor corridor. Hermione looked around at the muttering crowd of Students and followed after her.

"Uh Starfire…"

* * *

JOINING HARRY, RON, ROBIN, AND CYBORG…………..

Harry slowly opened his eyes and his blurry vision made out Ron, Robin, and Cyborg. Ron gave him a little wave and smiled weakly.

"Hey," said Cyborg. Harry sat up and stumbled around a bit still a little disoriented.

"We're not dead?"

"Yeah I thought we were too," said Ron. "But then this ice cold stone floor, uncomfortably small room, and bared up window gave me the idea that maybe this isn't Heaven." Harry took a look around and indeed saw they were in a stone cell.

"Damn," he said under his breath.

"Well you get used to it," said Robin. "I mean, I can't even count how many times I've wound up in a place like this."

"So when do we get the complimentary continental breakfast," asked Cyborg.

"Oooh sorry that's only at the Best Western hellish prison," replied Robin." Harry however was still trying to sort things out.

"I can't believe we survived," he said more to himself.

"We weren't the only ones," said Ron. Harry looked at him curiously and ORN nodded to someone behind him. Harry turned and saw Cho sitting over on the far cot. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her before. He limped over to her and sat down beside her.

"Cho! Cho are you all right?" She gave him a wide-eyed look that screamed anything but alright. He swallowed and looked back at his friends. "Cho say something, anything," said Harry afraid she might be under some kind of spell or something.

"They just brought her back form questioning," said Robin. Harry looked back at him. "They just threw her in and she's been like that ever since. Harry felt her face and found there was little warmth.

"Cho I know this is hard but you have to fight whatever it is they are doing to you." She cocked her head at him as though she had difficulty remembering who he was. "Come on Cho just say one word, just one." She mouthed mindlessly but no words escaped her. Harry was about to try again when they're door opened and in stepped a Slade drone. It looked around the room for a moment then pointed at Robin. Robin rose from his cot and slowly walked out of his cell.

"Robin," called Harry. Robin poked his head in. "Don't give in to anything." Robin barely had enough time to nod when the drone pulled him out and the door was locked up tight. He was led up to the top of the obelisk where his least favorite person stood overlooking the scenery below. Slade waved his hand at the drone and it left them alone. The two remained silent before Slade let out a series of chortles.

"Well what wonder's never cease Robin." Robin didn't say a word. "Here you stand with me at the hour of my conquest."

"**Your** conquest? What about your boyfriend," mocked Robin. Slade narrowed his eyes but turned away.

"Look at it Robin, just take a good look at it." Robin glanced down at the ground and saw tens of thousands of dead soldiers moving about in various formations. "That is the future that awaits the world, a world rule by my hand."

"Another thing I can't count is how many times you've said that."

"Robin Robin how I enjoy listening to you banter and defy all day long. I suppose you could say that it somewhat motivates me to seek you out and get you back where you belong."

"Or I could say that your completely nuts and soon you and Volde-what's his face are going to pay for what you've done." Slade walked up to Robin and snickered.

"Tsk tsk tsk Robin, you don't really want to see me behind bars. You would rather see me six feet under wouldn't you? I would be willing to bet that what you want more than anything is to see me die, well far be it me to deny you your wish…" He stepped up on the edge of the Obelisk and spread out his arms. "Send me to Hell." Robin was a bit taken aback by this. He found he was slowly stepping towards him with his hand outstretched. "Your sooo close Robin, so close all you have to do is take a bounding step forward and I take a very bad first and last step." Robin gritted his teeth knowing that he might never get another chance. His arm was shaking madly.

"But look at you," said Slade still facing away from him. "Even when you are so close you are afraid. Afraid that in the end you won't have the guts to do what is necessary to stop me." He stepped down off the ledge and pushed past Robin. "That's why you make such a good apprentice Robin, you're so predictable."

* * *

Okay I lied there's at least two more chapters after this one. So the story's extended one more chapter. I hope you're still liking it and once again so sorry for getting Cho's name wrong. Man the one time I'm took lazy to go look it up in the book, damn! Oh well, won't happen again. Laters. 


	17. The Darkness Falls

**CelticHieressFiona:** Thanks, here's the update.

**Branmuffinpower:** Really you think that was good? I honestly didn't know how people were gonna react to that. Well glad you liked it.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** As a matter of fact I wouldn't mind a spoiler or two. Is STRANDED like a major fluff episode, I heard it was. And would you happen to know if and when it's airing for the US of A?

**Neko Starfire:** Thank you for more great reviews.

**Maile:** Well I'm glad you got around to reading it.

**Story Weaver1:** Have patience, Starfire may just loose her patience yet. Hee hee hee.

**FF-Serenity:** Thanks so much. It's great to hear like it. Yes I'm sorry but Scott did die while defending the fort. It's sad, but the good do win in the end. Just wait, maybe Cho will get some pay back.

**Luvya:** Yeah, stupid me and spelling mistakes. Oh well I'm over that. You really liked that line? Thanks, its good to know these things.

**Piretgurl15:** Well they never say in the show but I would assume that Raven would not want to be called a witch. Mostly because her powers are of the mind and not of the supernatural. Also because it may remind her of Trigon in some way.

**FantasyObesessed:** Don't worry yourself. Robin and all them will be just fine. Or will they, hmmmm, you'll just have to read and find out.

Thanks for all the great reviews, and sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy with graduation and my computer has been acting up. So I won't delay any longer. Begin Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Darkness Falls

Robin found he was slowly stepping towards Slade with his hand outstretched. "Your sooo close Robin, so close all you have to do is take a bounding step forward and I take a very bad first and last leap." Robin gritted his teeth knowing that he might never get another chance. His arm was shaking madly. Standing before him completely defenseless was Slade, just asking to be thrown to his death.

"But look at you," said Slade still facing away from him. "Even when you are so close you are afraid. Afraid that in the end you won't have the guts to do what is necessary to stop me." He stepped down off the ledge and pushed past Robin. "That's why you make such a good apprentice Robin, you're so predictable." Robin let out a small growl, spun around and aimed a punch at the back of Slade's head. Slade grabbed his hand and twisted it around until a small cracking sound could be heard.

"Arrghhh," groaned Robin. His teeth gritted Robin doubled over in pain while Slade towered over him.

"I can stay here as long as I like, but I'm not sure how long you can keep this up." Robin remained bent over letting out short gasps. "We'll talk latter Robin; perhaps I could use more than one apprentice."

"You-have trouble with-me! You won't be able to handle the others," sputtered Robin.

"We'll see," said Slade. He released him and Robin stumbled forward a little cradling his arm. "Take him back." Robin was then pushed down the stairs by a drone and back to their cell.

TTHPTTHPTTHPTTHP

Robin was suddenly thrown back through his cell door so hard he nearly collided with the opposite wall. Two drones came in and pulled Cyborg out with them. "Yo easy," he said as they dragged him out. Ron come over and helped him up.

"How you guys doing," asked Robin. Ron nodded over at Harry.

"He's been trying to get through to Cho, but she just won't snap out of it." Harry was still in the same corner with Cho trying to get her to talk, or blink, or do anything. He had just gotten through shaking her shoulders a little but her she simply leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Harry," said Robin. Harry looked from Cho at Robin. "Give it a rest for now." Harry looked back longingly at Cho before he slumped his shoulders and sat back over with Robin and Ron.

"I can't help but feel really bad for her, every guy she's liked so far has been killed. Unfortunately they've also both been killed by Voldemort's followers."

"Well not every one has died," said Ron. Harry looked at him curiously then got what he was saying.

"Oh come off it Ron she doesn't like me. Remember we got into that huge fight last year, and we'd only been dating for two hours," retorted Harry. He looked back over at the zoning Cho and sighed. "I wonder if she even has any good memories of Cedric or Scott." Harry nodded.

"Makes one thankful for having such things." Harry narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"Wait, what are talking about?" Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you I have a couple of fond times with Starfire still rolling around up here," he said pointing to his head.

"Do I detect a story coming on," asked Ron with a small smile.

"Don't be stupid," blurted Robin.

"No I'm serious, dooo tell." Robin could tell Ron had taken a few 'make-fun-of-Robin-cause-he-likes-Star' lessons from Cyborg. Robin looked up at the ceiling for a moment then let out a short chuckle.

"This one time, it was just the two of us in the tower. Or rather it was just us in the common room and Raven was taking a nap in her room. She had worn herself out chasing Beast Boy around because he somehow shredded one of her books. And at that timeStar had only been on Earth a couple of months so a lot of things were still new to her. Anyway we were watching TV and"-

"What's a TV," asked Ron. "Is it that talking box my Dad says Muggles spend all their time looking at?"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry. He beckoned Robin to continue.

"So there we are watching the TV and Starfire taps me on the shoulder and she says she's a little hungry. So I nod and say 'Alright what would you like to eat?' She says she doesn't know a lot about earthen cuisine and asked that I make a suggestion." He said making some gestures with his hands. "So, I suggested that we have a little toast with jelly. Well trying anything new absolutely delighted her so she happily accepted the offer and I got out the bread. A few minuets later when the toast popped out of the toaster she gasped out loud and surveyed the toaster with awe."

"What for," asked Harry. Robin put up his finger.

"I'm getting there. When I asked her what was the matter she said, 'Robin, to where has the bread gone?" He finished with a admiring smile.Harry however was looking confused.

"Wow, what is she stu"-

"Harry PotterI dare you to finish your sentence," said Robin with a small frown.Harry looked down at the floor apologetically. "Sorry Harry, I just can't stand it when people call her that. She's Starfire because she didn't know what a toaster was; the simplest things then and sometimes recently are such a wonder to her. She's so cute, I love her." He finished with a dreamy look and not really realizing that there were other people in the room with him.

"You sound very happy," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Cho sitting up on the thin cot. They all gazed at her taken aback. "Scott and I had been secretly seeing each other for a while since before you and your friends came to the school. I had told him about Cedric, so he decided that we should keep our relationship hidden from everyone." Harry rose up from his seat.

"Cho why didn't you say something, we would have put Scott in spot a lot less dangerous if we knew…"

"He would not have accepted it," said Cho. "Scott was a stubborn person when it came to things like that. I tried to get him to ask you to change his position, but he wouldn't budge. I don't know why I'm not crying for him, perhaps when I reach a hundred losses I'll finally cry." Harry shook his head.

"Well you did last year," said Harry. Cho smile slightly and nodded.

"Yes that's true, I did. And you know Ron is right. Not every guy I liked has been murdered." She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Ron hit the cot with his fist and stood up.

"Right then, I suggest the next time that door opens we take our chances and get the hell out of here."

"You know I was just gonna say something like that," said Robin. Harry nodded at the two boys and then at Cho.

"Sounds good," said Harry. Ron frowned at the floor in confusion.

"What's a toaster?"

* * *

BACK IN HOGWARTS………………..

Starfire and Hermione walked into the Hospital wing were a number of the Antioch survivors were still being treated. They walked over to where Raven was still working over Beast Boy and slowly pulled away the curtain. Raven looked up at them then back down at the sleeping Beast Boy.

"How is he Raven," asked Starfire.

"He'll be fine; it's Rorek I'm more worried about now."

"Why," asked Hermione. Raven's glowing hands passed by Beast Boy's face and down to his stomach.

"He's dying."

"Dying? How can Rorek be dying," asked Hermione. Raven opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a harsh cough coming from Beast Boy. It was a loud, echoing, and long cough thus issuing from Rorek.

"I-I am sorry, I can continue the heal process no longer."

"That's okay Rorek you did your best and Beast Boy's going to be fine now. You just rest and I'll take care of you." Beast Boy/Rorek smiled and breathed in deep.

"I am grateful, but I am also afraid you could not save me no matter how much effort you gave."

"But, but Rorek we may still need you. We still don't know how to put an end to all of this." He suddenly let out a long raspy gasp and scrunched up his eyes in pain. With what looked like great effort he spoke his last few words.

"Tower…key…d-destroy." He let out another series of hard coughs and gasps before his eyes glowed their soft white then faded completely. Beast Boy's eyes fluttered close and he remained silent for a moment. Then Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around at the three people standing over him. He sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whoa, what a head ache." He then paused and looked as he was trying to listen to some faint whispering. "Raven…I can't hear Rorek. Is he back in the book?" Raven took his hand and squeezed it snugly.

"Beast Boy, Rorek didn't make it." Beast Boy stared at her unblinking.

"What do you mean didn't make it."

"I mean he's gone, he's dead," she said quietly. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry Beast Boy," comforted Starfire.

"It's not anyone's fault," said Beast Boy. Hermione hesitated with her next question but felt time was against them.

"Beast Boy I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but just before Rorek died he said tower, key, and destroy. Do you know what he was talking about?" Beast Boy nodded.

"It was the last thing he told me before I stopped hearing him. The obelisk is the key to keeping the dead ones alive. If we destroy the obelisk then we'll take the dead ones with it."

"Then we must go," said Starfire. "If the trebuchets have remained untouched we could use those to destroy the obelisk."

"That's presuming they didn't burn them along with the rest of the fort," said Raven. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so, a strategic location like that…they'd want it all in one piece. That includes the trebuchets. I'm with Starfire we should go back." Raven looked back at Beast Boy.

"You don't have to go, we'll understand." Beast Boy threw away his covers and jumped out of his bed.

"Let's get going." Head held high he lead them out of the hospital wing and to the third floor corridor. They approached the Dreamcatcher and Starfire looked back at her Titan friend.

"Raven…" Raven walked up to the large ring and placed the missing symbol into its space. At once the ring lit up and the liquid-like portal swirled into form. Hermione drew her wand as the others readied themselves and they stepped on through.

* * *

**On the other side……….**

The drones opened the cell door and found that the room was completely empty. They stepped in with Cyborg still in their grasp. "Well there's something you don't see everyday," he said with a smirk. Robin and Harry suddenly dropped down from the ceiling rafters and landed on the surprised drones. Harry seized his wand from one of them and after Robin had jumped up and out of the way blasted the two against the wall and into a heap on the floor. Ron and Cho jumped down and retrieved their own wands from the mess of ruined droids. Robin clipped on his belt as Ron tapped Cyborg heavy shackles and they sprang open. "Thanks dawg now how are we getting out of here?"

"We'll figure that out on the way back," said Harry. "Let's go." They made their way down the narrow halls down to the ground floor when Robin saw a shadow flit by and go up toward the top. He recognized the silhouette instantly and quietly separated from the rest of the group. They paused at a corner and Cyborg looked back only to do a double take when he saw Robin was missing.

"Yo where's Robin?" They had only time to look back when they heard someone step in front of them.

"It's a dead end," croaked Luscious Malfoy. He zapped Cho in the shoulder and she fell over unconscious. The tall death eater stepped over her and advanced on the small group. "I warned you long ago Potter; you would meet the same sticky end as your parents boy. This is the price for not heeding my warning!" He raised his wand…

"MALFOY!" He turned and saw Cho already standing up, her wand erect. Before he could react she fired a huge purple blast directly at his chest and he smashed against the wall. They all stared from the crumpled heap that was Malfoy to Cho who still stood stiff as a board.

"Nice shot," said Ron. Harry was about to extend his congratulations when an unseen force suddenly grabbed him and pulled him backwards. "HARRY!" He felt himself being pulled through the wall and he opened his eyes to find himself in an entirely different room. Getting to his feet he wheeled around and saw Lord Voldemort standing not far from him.

"Whether your friends escape here today is of no concern to me," he hissed. "However you have stuck your nose in my affairs for the last tolerable time Potter, take my word for it you will not leave here alive." Harry smirked and gripped his wand.

"That almost sounds like someone who's afraid." Voldemort began filling the room with a slow and steady laugh.

"We will see who is consumed by fear Potter!" With that he fired a powerful green force at the boy who lived.

Back with Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Hermione………….

Starfire and gorilla Beast Boy pushed against the large trebuchets trying to move them into the correct position. Raven, meanwhile, carefully using her powers to manipulate the large siege weapons. As Hermione walked past Beast Boy she gazed out at the obelisk and saw something coming their way. She removed a small telescope and gasped out loud at the sight of tens of thousands coming their way.

"Ummm, I think we're going to have company real soon." Starfire looked up form her work and shared Hermione's worried stare.

"Quickly we must work fast if we are to destroy the obelisk before they arrive."

"What about Robin, Harry, Cyborg, and Ron," asked Raven.

"Do not fear Raven we will rescue them in time. Now please help me."

**Joining Robin……………..**

Robin stepped up on the very top of the obelisk were stood none other than Slade. He remained perfectly still overlooking the large mass that was marching towards the ruined fort. "Robin you got here faster than I hoped, excellent."

"We've had enough Slade, this ends now."

"Oh it can't end now Robin, it hasn't even begun." Slade reached behind his back and removed an expanding bo-staff. Robin wasted no time and unsheathed his own. He tightened his grip and letting out a battle cry charged forward at his nemesis. Slade spun around and they clanged their staffs together. Slade went for a back swipe but Robin was faster, he flipped over Slade and konked the masked villain in the back of the head. With a savage growl Slade threw his staff javelin style. The metallic weapon grazed Robin's arm and stuck in the stone rampart beside him. Robin took his hand away from his arm and carried a small amount of blood with it. With a smirk Slade jumped up and aimed a drop kick at the boy wonder.

Meanwhile Harry jumped out of the way avoiding yet another deadly curse. He jumped up and let Voldemort taste the full force of the reductor curse. The dark lord stumbled backwards and gripped the part of his stomach that had been hit. He then noticed a pile of unused stone blocks and flicked his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The stones levitated up in the air and he re-faced Harry. Harry stared wide-eyed at the large pieces of rack and decided now was a good time to run. Voldemort shot his wand arm forward and the pieces of rock followed suit. Harry sprinted all around the large circular room avoiding the smashing blocks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA," Voldemort let out endless loud cackles as he sent stone block after stone block at Harry. Harry fell to the ground, rolled on to his back and after muttering the same spell stopped the last block in mid-air. Voldemort's laughter died instantly and he leapt out of the way just as Harry blew the rock right back at him.

Getting back with Robin he had just thrown two handfuls of bird-a-rangs at Slade, all of which Slade managed to either deflect of dodge. Twirling his staff all around him Robin moved forward and let loose a series of relentless attacks against the villain. He jabbed Slade in the stomach, swung around and smacked him in the face. The masked villain began to fall and on his way down caught hold of the end of Robin's staff. Robin held on tight while Slade did the same.

"You can have your wish Robin," said Slade breathlessly. "All you have to do is let go and I'll be gone forever."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to," asked Robin bitterly.

"Then why wait Robin, why hesitate?" Robin took a deep breath.

"Because Starfire wouldn't want me to, she'd want me to give you the chance to change."

"I WILL NEVER CHANGE," roared Slade.

"Yeah, I know." With one last ounce of regret Robin pulled up on his staff and threw Slade back over onto the roof. Slade stood up and shook his head.

"Your weak Robin, you always were and you always will be."

"You know what Slade, you can go with the dead ones back into hell!" He pointed behind Slade and he turned to see Starfire in the distance floating in mid air. She raised hand then after a small moment let it fall. Down below Raven gave her a nod and focused her energies.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" At once every loaded trebuchet released and fired off their heavy projectiles. Slade stared stupidly at the oncoming cloud of stone fireballs on one huge collision course for them. He aimed another punch at Robin in pure anger but wasn't fast enough for the fireballs began raining down on the obelisk's base and the entire tower had begun to sway and shake. Down below Ron, Cho, and Cyborg blasted their way through a few more death eaters and ran out just as a chunk of the tower fell off and tumbled down in front of the one and only entrance.

"Damn," said Cyborg under his breath.

Back with Harry…………..

Both Harry and Voldemort stood before each other ready to act if the other made the next move. Suddenly a huge ball of fire burst through the wall and tumbled between the two.

"What the"-

"Doesn't look like this place is gonna be around for much longer," said Harry. Voldemort cast him one last look of hatred then disappeared with a loud pop. Harry ran through the large hole in the side of the tower and met with the others on the ground. "Hey! Where's Robin," asked Harry looking around.

"We thought he was with y-LOOK OUT!" Cyborg pushed them all away just as another piece separated from the tower causing it to rock and lean even more so. Cho glanced upward and saw Robin dodge another kick from Slade around the outer edge.

"UP THERE! "They looked up form Cho's pointing finger. Just as Robin moved out of their view the familiar green light seeped out of the top and flowed the ruining sides of the tower. It promptly reached the ground and without warning flew out like a giant shock wave in all directions. Cyborg, Harry, Ron, and Cho all dived down for cover but were unaffected by it anyway. Back at the fort Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Hermione were having a difficult time keeping the dead ones back. Both Starfire and Raven had performed a number of special wave attacks but found they could not keep it up forever. By now the four of them stood before the Dreamcatcher waiting for the army of darkness to tear right through them. Hermione gazed apprehensively at the army and held up her wand just as the green light passed over them and the dead ones fell to nothingness.

"Dude, super weird and super cool at the same exact time," said Beast Boy.

"YES," shouted Hermione jumping up and down with Starfire. Raven found she couldn't hold it in and laughed along with them.

"Uh dudetts," called Beast Boy. Starfire turned and saw the tower collapsing in the distance. With a sudden fixation on the crumbling monument she took off in the air and headed straight for the tower, Raven following close behind. Raven swooped down and created energy platforms for the four on the ground while Starfire zoomed up to the tip top of the tower. Upon reaching it she found both Robin and Slade holding onto the rumbling sides for dear life.

"ROBIN!" She flew up to him and he jumped into her grasp. As she began to fly back Slade grabbed hold of her foot and slammed her against the wall. She yelped in pain and Robin was released from her grip. Slade then jumped down on Robin and they both fell like stones to the ground. With his free hand Robin whipped out a bird-a-rang and hooked it onto the last remaining piece of stable wall. Slade was then jerked off of him and he hit the ground hard. Robin then saw Starfire falling towards him and reached out to catch her. She fell into his awaiting arm and he swung his way down to the ground.

"STAR! Starfire are you alright!" She let out a few sighs and moans but nodded her head. "Come one we should get ba"- He stopped when he saw the ground behind them beginning to fall. "You've gotta be kidding me," he said hoarsely. "We really need to get moving now!" Robin and Starfire then began sprinting back toward the Dreamcatcher while the ground behind them began to fall to pieces also leaving only a dark and black abyss. As her strength returned Starfire began gliding next to Robin rather than running. Back at the Dreamcatcher almost all of them had made it back through alright except for Raven who watched for Robin and Star. As Robin ran he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Starfire heard him fall and without thinking twice she bolted back and scooped him up in her arms just as the ground beneath him crumbled and fell away. Faster and faster Starfire flew like a bullet toward the liquid blue portal. Raven could tell they were going to make it and stepped through to leave the way open for them. Taking a deep breath Starfire picked up speed and shot herself and Robin through the Dreamcatcher.

Through the whirling blue tunnel they flew, turning sharply without warning. The air speeding past them was cold and frigid making them shiver on their way back. Finally they popped on through the other side and the Dreamcatcher instantly shut off. Robin and Starfire lay sprawled on the floor panting heavily and just looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh-hwow," said Robin talking and panting at the same time. "Oh thanks Star, I love ya," he said blindly patting her arm. She broke her gaze with the ceiling and stared at him.

"T-truly?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, I like ya no matter what Raven says about you." Raven sent him an un-amused glare and he waved his hand. "Just kidding, sheesh Raven."

* * *

WHEW! Stay tuned for the last concluding chapter, once again sorry for taking so long to get this out. My computer's been acting up and I really don't know why. Oh well, hope you liked it. 


	18. A True Story

**CelticHeriessFiona:** Thanks, hope you like the end.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Yes the others made it through okay, sorry if that was a little confusing. No kidding! No one can really resist the RobStar-ness. I saw some spoilers for STRANDED and you really can't hint the RobStar any more that that. I mean, I thought 'Date with Destiny' did it, but this. This pretty much screams it. I'm also wanting to see Starfire use a bow and arrow, that should be interesting. Anyway hope you like the end of my story.

**Maile:** Yup Rorek's gone, but life goes on with the Teen Titans. I'm really hoping I'll still be able to write stuff when I'm in college. Oh well, we'll see.

**Jadefire:** Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Shiara:** Well I don't know what to say except; Thanks.

**Brit the Mighty:** Okay I was completely at a loss as to how that should have been resolved. I hope you still like it. And the end.

**Luvya:** Yes its sad that the final chapter is now here, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Story Weaver1:** Thanks I was hoping someone would like that.

Thanks for all the great reviews throughout the story; I hope you've enjoyed it. And now without anymore delay, the Final Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

A True Story

Through the whirling blue tunnel they flew, turning sharply without warning. The air speeding past them was cold and frigid making them shiver on their way back. Finally they popped on through the other side and the Dreamcatcher instantly shut off. Robin and Starfire lay sprawled on the floor panting heavily and just looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh-hwow," said Robin talking and panting at the same time. "Oh thanks Star, I love ya," he said blindly patting her arm. She broke her gaze with the ceiling and stared at him.

"T-truly?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, I like ya no matter what Raven says about you." Raven sent him an un-amused glare and he waved his hand. "Just kidding, sheesh Raven." It took a good thirty minuets for everyone's blood pressure to return to normal. Neville and Cho ran up to them followed by a host of their friends. Robin took a few of deep breaths and nodded his head at the gaping crowd.

"You know what I could really use right now is a coke and couple Advil."

"If you all rested up now, we should get back and see what's up with everyone else," said Cyborg already walking out the door. Harry and Ron stood themselves up as did the other Titans. They spent the next two days getting cleaned up, getting some actual restful sleep, and getting ready to get used to normal 'muggle' things again. Or as normal as things could get in Titans Tower. Even things in Hogwarts were beginning to return to normal operations. The classes were resuming with a few exceptions such as defense against the dark arts which was once again without an instructor. One day after lunch the Titans, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were summoned to Dumbledore's office by owl.

They approached the large door covered by the griffin. The halls were fairly devoid of student personnel because classes had resumed. Harry stood before it and uttered the password.

"Football," said he. The griffin sprang out of the way and revealed the door leading into his office. He knocked a couple of times and they heard Dumbledore beckon them inside. In they went and they saw the headmaster sitting at his desk beaming at them as they took their stood before his desk.

"Please, sit down." He gestured to eight vacant chairs and they promptly took their seats. "I am not sure if you will ever cease to hear gratitude for what you all have done."

"Well we don't know about Slade," said Robin. "But…"

"Voldemort escaped back into the world again," finished Harry. The others joined Harry and Robin in slight down cast looks. "It feels like we only got half the job done."

"Half?" Dumbledore added a small chuckle. "Half of what job? No one sent you after them, no one ordered you to discover the secret of the Dreamcatcher cartouche. Or how to defeat the dead ones, or even give your lives to protect those who could not protect themselves." Hermione glowed and Beast Boy sat twiddling his thumbs. "Such selflessness is rarely seen these days." They remained silent and Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked over to the door. "Very well, come. And see the impact of your 'half a job'." They left with Dumbledore and upon entering the halls they were met with thunderous applause and cheers. It seemed that the students, and the Antioch survivors, had lined the halls form Dumbledore's office all the way to the great hall. Being their nature Starfire, Hermione, and Harry cast humbly sheepish smiles around at the jostling crowd. They entered the great hall and walked toward the Gryffindor table following them were their many admirers; even a handful of Slytherin first years were taken in by their victory. As she pass by Pansy Parkinson Starfire narrowed her eyes and veered off from the group. Robin did a double take upon noticing her course change. The Tamaranian walked up to Pansy and stood up straight.

"We have returned, as I said before we departed; you are indebted to my friends with an apology." Pansy shook her head and curled her lip.

"Go sit with your friends and wallow in your 'victory'." Starfire however wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I am afraid I must insist…" Robin came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come one Star, forget about it."

"She had directly affronted my friends; I will not yield until she honors your dignity." She turned back to the female Slytherin. "Please, please give your apology." Pansy stepped closer to her.

"Is it so hard for you to understand? I said I will not. What do I have to say in order to get through that thick skull of yours?" Robin looked up at Pansy. "Are you so dense that you'll stand here for days on end asking for an _apology_? You're dumber than I thought." Robin slipped past Starfire and tightly gripped Pansy by the shoulders.

"Now you **will** apologize!" Pansy glanced back at Starfire who shrugged her shoulders. "Well?" Robin gripped a little harder and Pansy mouthed wordlessly until she breathed tow words. "Didn't catch that," said Robin.

"I'm sorry..." Mutter Pansy. Robin let go of her and gave her a short nod. He and Starfire then joined their friends at the table. Pansy sank down into her chair and leaned her head back against the stone wall. Starfire and Robin sat down next to the other Titans and across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore stood up and hushed the loud and chatty crowd.

"Good afternoon to you all! It is a beautiful day, isn't it?" There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the hall. "We are able to enjoy this fine spring day because of many brave young people among us. Would those who participated in the defense of Antioch please rise." Some one hundred and seventy five students plus our eight heroes rose up from their seats. "I wish to speak for the faculty, our student body, and all who inhabit this good earth when I say that we are forever in your debt, we are grateful beyond anything you could imagine, and we are honored to have you all here today to dine with us. You are all truly heroes." The hall rose into a storm of applause like a tremendous storm, its radiant booming only growing. Once the noise quieted Dumbledore beckoned Cho up to the teacher's tables. She held a few pieces of parchment with her and gave him a ready nod. "I would now like us all to take a moment for the two hundred and twenty five brave souls who gave their lives for us." He sat back down and Cho stared out at the silenced crowd nervously. She caught Harry's eye and the two smiled at each other. She cleared her throat and began reading down the list.

"Alastor Andrews…Dexter Ascante….Samantha Becket." As Cho read down the list of fallen defenders the others sat some bowing their heads while other silently wept for their friends, family, and/or loved ones. Cho continued down the long list but paused when she reached the name she had been dreading to read. "S-Scott Hayward." She put a hand up to trembling mouth and McGonagall offered to relieve her but she shook her head. Wanting not to drag the feeling on any longer Cho moved on. "Alexander Simmons…Daniel Williams…and Bernadette Younguist." She finished the memorial and after a few moments of silence took her seat amongst the other students. Dumbledore stood back up and held up a goblet.

"To our friends and family." He drank and all others fallowed suit.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY………………..

Harry held out his hand and Robin extended his to shake it. The two then embraced each other like brothers and their other friends did the same. They stood once again outside out of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Well Harry guess this is it," said Robin.

"Guess so," replied Harry.

"So how are you guys got some special method of sending us back and all," said Cyborg. "That reminds me, are we gonna have to go back without remembering what happened?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and it would be most joyous to have the ability to 'keep in touch' with our friends." Hermione shrugged.

"I think you'll go back alright, besides you can keep a secret can't you. And be sure to keep your windows open some nights, you never know when a passing owl may need a place to rest."

"Sure no prob," piped up Beast Boy. "Though can't make you any promises cause I kinda talk in my sleep sometimes, and then there was the time when I blabbed all night about"- Raven lightly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Your secret's safe," the pale Titan promised. Harry nodded in thanks.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for maybe a few more days, or weeks?" Robin smiled and shook his head.

"As much as we'd like to we really can't. Titans East can't hold down both forts forever."

"And I'm sure you would get home sick," said Cho walking up behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I just wanted to wish you all luck and say goodbye before you left." She beamed at them with a note of depression.

"Are you going to be alright," asked Raven. Cho looked up and nodded.

"Yes I think I will. Both Cedric and Scott will always have special places in my heart." She then looked up at Harry. "But there's always room for one more." He smiled down at her forcing her to do the same.

"Alright yall, let's get a move on." They all followed Cyborg through the door and met the benevolent headmaster along with McGonagall on the other side.

"Your personal effects and luggage have already been returned to your home," said the stern woman. They all turned to Dumbledore who shook each of their hands in turn.

"Farewell my guests; I would hope we see each other again some time in the future, or in the past whichever comes first." He strode over to his fireplace and after getting home," asked Ron.

"Dumbledore says he's taking a handful of a strange powder threw it into the fireplace and it erupted into green flames. He straightened up and pointed to the roaring green. "Now, step into the flames, release the powder and in a good clear voice utter your destination." Wanting everyone else to get a better feeling about stepping into fire Robin went forward, reached for a handful of the strange powder and took a bounding step into the large fireplace. He looked around astonishingly as the flames licked his body but did not burn him in the slightest. He looked back up at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho who were waving goodbye. He waved back, released the powder in his hands and cleared his throat.

"**Titans Tower.**" The flames engulfed him and he felt himself being swirled out of the fireplace and before he knew it he went crashing through their own fireplace back at Titans Tower. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. Within a few minuets the other four members of the Teen Titans came on through without any difficulty. Though Beast Boy was the last as he, the first time through, had some how ended up in Portugal and had to return to Hogwarts and try again. They relieved the Titans East from watching over the tower and got settled back in.

* * *

THAT NIGHT…………………

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the living room going at another round of 'Blow Stuff Up 3' when Beast Boy sighed and dropped the controller. Cyborg glanced over at his friend and paused the game.

"Yo man what's up?" Beast Boy shook his head and got up form the couch.

"Nothing, I'm hitting the sack. See ya tomorrow." He left the living and headed down the hall toward his own. As he passed by Raven's door she poked her head out and watched him sulk down to his room. Raven walked up to his door and knocked a few times.

"Who is it," came Beast Boy's voice.

"It's me," replied Raven. There was a short pause.

"It's open." She passed on through and found Beast Boy sitting before a mirror and gazing longingly at it.

"If you're worried about your beauty sleep that's not the best way to go about it."

"That's not funny Raven."

"Then tell me what's wrong, I haven't felt you this distraught since that time when that kid snatched the last copy of Call of Duty." Beast Boy sighed once more and broke his gaze with the mirror.

"It's the craziest thing Rae, at first I couldn't wait to get rid of him. Now when Rorek's not in my brain anymore it feels kinda…lonely." Raven sat down next to him. "It got to where we could have the longest conversations, just sitting around. Now allI can hear is my own thoughts, and even they shut up too often."

"Believe me Beast Boy you have no idea how much I wish I could jsut hear **my** own thoughts or feel **my** own feelings." Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair.

"I should've seen this coming."

"Well even though Malchior might not really count all that much, I guess I sort of know how you feel. This is the reason why I didn't want you to go through with being his host in the first place, you could say they kinda grown on you." Beast Boy nodded.

"So, you wouldn't have some meditation hoochi koo thing to help me get over this would you."

"Sorry, but there's not much I can do." He nodded once again.

"Thanks anyway Rae"-

"But…" Beast Boy looked up. "But I can do my best to keep you company." She smiled and laid a hand on his,then suddenlyclosed her eyes as she felt a surge of energy go through her. She shuddered and Beast Boy held her shoulders.

"Calm down Raven, try spreading to every part of your body." Raven took a few deep breaths and found the energy spasm subsiding. She opened her eyes at Beast Boy who took her other hand. "Tell you what Raven, you can help me and I can help you." Raven cracked a smile and the two embraced each other warmly.

* * *

IN STARFIRE'S ROOM……………….

"Well that should do it," said Robin. He just finished making a few repairs to Starfire's door, since it had remained broken from when the dementor attacked. "If there are anymore problems jsut flag down Cyborg and he'll be happy to give you hand. He knows more about this stuff than I do."

"Thank-you Robin I will," replied Starfire from her bathroom. She came out in a pink night gown and made down her bed covers.

"Do you need anything else," asked Robin. Starfire climbed in her bed and thought for a moment.

"I do not believe so, but should I require anything"-

"Don't hesitate to ask," said Robin with a smile. She nodded back to him. "Goodnight." He turned out her light and walked through the door.

"Robin…" He walked back in and turned on the light.

"Yeah?"

"Will…you tell me a story," she asked gigglin quietly.

"A story," he repeated unbelieving.

"In my research I have read that hearing a tale before the time of slumber helps one to sleep. And I seem to be having difficulty falling into slumber." Robin continued to gaze down at her surprised. "You said do not hesitate." He chuckled.

"I did say that didn't I? Hold on a sec." He looked around in his room for anything that looked remotely like a story. "Oh God I don't any off the top of my head." He then spotted a filing cabinet. "Hot Dog!" Robin walked back into Starfire's room and took a seat next to her bed.

"I think you'll like this one Star, and it's a true story." She smiled up at him. "Its called crime scene investigation number 101. Now this one day a guy named Cinderblock was terrorizing a peaceful little park when"-

"Robin," interrupted Starfire half laughing half wining. "This sounds very much like the battle we faced two months ago." Robin scratched the back of his head. "Pay it no mind Robin, I will trouble you no further. Goodnight." Robin suddenly got an idea.

"No wait Star, I might have something." She looked back at him curiously. "It begins with a small boy who traveled with his parents to many places. They moved all around the country, they were entertainers. It was their life, and they were very happy with one another." Starfire was already completely wrapped up in the story. "One day after one of their shows they met a man, a very bad man." Her smile faded into a look of apprehension. "He told them that if they didn't do something for him they would suffer the consequences, he threatened them with their lives. Well they weren't afraid of him, so they went on with their show anyway. The man sabotaged their act and the boy's parents were killed."

"That is terrible," said Starfire sadly.

"Yes is it, but the story's not over yet." She nodded hopefully and beckoned him to continue. "The police officer in charge of investigating the murders was also the good friend of a very wealthy man. The rich man sort of adopted the boy and the two lived together. The boy soon found that the rich man lived two lives, one was the company owner and the other was a protector. In time the rich man taught the boy a number of things; how to fight, how to survive, and maybe at some point how to be a good leader. Atone point both decided that the boy needed to move on, to fill the void in his life."

"What happened to him," asked Starfire.

"He wandered about the world for a few years until he discovered a group of, shall we say knights, four of them to be exact. Anyway he joined them and together they fought a number of battles, protecting those who could not protect themselves. One of the knights was the most beautiful girl the boy had ever seen. He found that from the moment he saw her he loved her more than his own life. He spent many sleepless nights having nightmares about the day he lost his parents. But whenever the girl he loved so much came in to comfort him he slept more peacefully then he had wanted to dream of." Starfire's smile had begun to creep back.

"And-And then?"

"Over the years they fought many many battles together, until one day there just were no more battles to fight. They had eradicated evil from their village. Soon they settled down and lived peacefully for the rest of their days." He finished and smiled down at the floor.

"Well, that was a good story," said Starfire dreamily. Robin grinned wider and nodded. "Is it a true story?" He looked at her and leaned down next to her.

"You know Starfire, it just might be." They both stared at each other for the longest of moments before Robin leaned down the rest of the way and planted a loving kiss on Starfire's awaiting lips. She curled her arms around the back of his head encouraging him to continue. Finally he broke off from her but remained intimately close. "Then again, I could have just made that last part up." She smiled impishly.

"If possible I would very much like to know what happened to them in their later days." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"In the morning. Goodnight Star."

"Good night Robin," she said her eyes fluttering to a close. He got up and strode over to her door. He paused at her open doorway to get a last look at her. She looked so peaceful and serene when she slept. It was almost like magic.

THE END

Ands that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed it. Its too bad I only came acrossthis website last summer, its so much fun! Again hoep you liked it and thanks for reading. Laters!


End file.
